Shots in the Dark
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: McFlyOC, non slash. What happens when a member of McFly gets shot? How will the rest cope? Rated T for mild sexual references, fighting and swearing. R
1. Chapter 1

1 

Elle felt nervous as she walked through the crowds and out of the cold. She looked round the large hall and joined the queue. The tall woman in a fleece and had an earpeiece in her ear took her ticket. She meerly glanced at Elle and ushered her forward. Elle started to walk towards the door to the arena but she felt a hand pull her inanother direction. Elle whipped round and glared at her best friend.

"Come on Elles. It'll only be a support act. Get merch." She pleaded. "Pleaseums."

"Ok." Elle shrugged following her to the crowd around the hatch near the door. Amy struggled to stay in one place with all the pushing and shoving and made sure she kept an eye out for Elle incase she lost her in the crowd.

"Ready Ames." Elle said half an hour later. She was decked out in a t-shirt and a hat. She had a programme under her arm and was attaching the keyring to her keys.

"How much did all that cost?" Elle asked slightly amused.

"um" Amy paused a grin spreading across her lips. "£48"

"48." Elle repeated in shock. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks." Amy laughed and rearranged her floaty hair that was caught under her blue beanie. "Right come on you. Show must go on."

Elle had to agree that they were good seats. Row 9 was as close as she'd ever been to the stage and it was amazing. Of course it would have been nice to be front row but Amy could only get these. Elle felt a dead weight in her stomach. The heat and the sound making her head go funny. She listened to the band and watched Amy scream like a teenie. All About You started and Amy sighed beside her. Elle really didn't like this song but Amy adored it. She stood up on her tippy toes to get a good view and raised her hand. And squeesed.

The first thing Dougie noticed was that suddenly there was only one guitar strumming. He tore his eyes away from the crowd and the blinding lights to look over at his bandmates. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Danny sway on the stage. Dougie broke into a run and grabbed him as he fell. He looked into Dougie's eyes. All Dougie could see was pain and shock mingled with fear. He felt Danny's grip on his arm as he struggled to stay standing. His nails scraping into his skin.

"Doug" Danny rasped. "Dou-"

"Danny" Dougie screamed as Danny's eyes rolled and he collapsed into Dougie's chest pulling them to Dougies knees. By this stage Tom and Harry were at Dougie's side. Lights were coming up and it wasn't so dark anymore. People were talking hurriedly around him but he couldn't hear anything apart from Danny rasping his name over and over in his head. Somebody touched his shoulder and he looked up to see Harry by him. Behind him paramedics pushing through to get to Danny. Dougie scrambled to his feet and stood beside Harry who had his hand now at his elbow. He felt his elbow go cold as Harry moved his arm to round his shoulders pulling him into a hug. Dougie breathed deeply and realised he was crying. He couldn't remember crying it just occured to him. Dougie suddenly felt embarassed at crying he tried to pull away but Harry just pulled him back again. Dougie relaxed as Harry squeesed him tight.

"Doug it's gonna be fine." Harry whispered. "Danny'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

2 

The chairs were hard but what was to expected at a hospital. Dougie stared at the bright light in the ceiling. His eyes burning with a mixture of the light and his own pain. Harry was right beside him yet so far away. Harry was looking at the door at the end of the corridor. The corridor stretched for ages past rooms and a nurses station. A pair of glass doors were minute from where they were staying and everything was alittle blurry anyway from the frosted glass on the door of the room they were in. It was making Harry's eyes go funny aswell as the lack of sleep. Harry looked over at Dougie, who was curled in a ball in the seat next to him. He was staring at the light for a long time before blinking a long and tired blink and staring at it again. It reminded him of somebody in a trance- hypnotised. In the corner sat Tom. Harry wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. His head was turned away from the room and was lying across 2 chairs with his back propped against the wall.

"What about his mum?" Dougie asked tearing his eyes away from the lights and looked at Harry.

"Hospital would have rung her." Harry mumbled. Clearing his throat because he hadn't spoke in along time. His ears still rung from the concert and his head was starting to get sore. Harry stood up slowly. He was walking to the door when he heard a sharp voice.

"Where are you going?"

Harry turned round and looked at Tom. He was awake.

"A walk."

Tom opened his mouth but closed it again and shrugged. His face trying to convey an indifferent expression but failing. Harry nodded and wrenched open the door. Letting it close behind him with a snap. The noise outside the room was different. There was no silence. People were talking and laughing to his right and footsteps echoed along the corridor. A trolley with squeaky wheels was being pushed down the hall somewhere. Harry glanced at his watch and sighed. It was nearly 7 in the morning. He wandered down the corridor and through the double doors.

"Hey Harry" Fletch said walking up to him. "Where are you going?"

"A walk," Harry mumbled.

"Well don't be going outside. Paparatzzi lurking everywhere. Did you sleep last night?"

"No" Harry shook his head.

"Did anyone?" Fletch sighed.

Harry shook his head again and watched as Fletch nodded and walked past him towards the room they were staying in. Harry sighed and looked towards the stairs but turned round and followed Fletch back to the room. When he entered he saw that the TV was on. GMTV showing pictures of the hospital.

"What can you tell us Colin?" The blonde asked. The screen showed A tall man standing infront of the enterence to the hospital.

"Well Helen I can tell you that no one has officially released any details about the incident or Danny's condition. McFly's manager had no comment and has just entered the hospital moments ago. All four members of McFly are still inside the building and have not left since last night when Danny arrived. I'll update you as soon as we get more news"

"Thank You Colin. We'll check up on that a little later." Helen smiled. "And now last week we told you about the excellent competition. You have the chance to-"

Dougie hit the mute button and sighed. Harry looked at him and sat beside him again.

"His mum isn't even here yet. She'll get mobbed." Tom murmered.

"I phoned her." Fletch said loudly. "She should be here within the hour. In the meantime. Don't you think you should sleep? Go home for a bit?"

"No" All 3 of them said together.

"We're not leaving." Dougie mumbled. Tom nodded his head in agreement and Harry relaxed into the chair. All 3 of them ignoring the looks Fletch was giving them.

The hour passed slowly. The TV in the corner still on mute every so often showing pictures of McFly and of the hospital. Colin never came back on the TV with any new leads and slowly the others dropped off to sleep, Fletch had left 20 minutes ago. The ceiling lights had been turned off because it was now morning but Dougie refused to open the blinds. He could hear lots of people talking outside through the open window and a helicopter was circling about somewhere. The door opened and a very wary woman stood at the door. Dougie jumped up and walked over to her embracing her in a tight hug.

"Dougie." She cried. "Where is he?"

"No ones came to tell us anything." Dougie whispered.

"Why not? What happened?" Danny's mum asked. Dougie shrugged and felt her arms tighten round his back. He soon felt another person join the hug and then a another.

They stood like that for a long time. The boys glad to have a chance to give and recieve some comfort at the same time.

A small cough at the door made them break away. The four turned to look at a nurse and a serious looking doctor.

"Mrs Jones." She said politely looking at her and then scanning the boys on either side of her. "I'm Dr Kingston. The doctor treating your son."

"Yea," She said soflty. She grabbed Dougie's hand and Tom curled his round her other one. Harry lifted his hand and let it rest on her shoulder squeesing it slightly.

"Your son had a sucessful surgery." The doctor paused. "We removed the bullets. One in his leg. One in his abdomen. It missed all major organs, he was very lucky."

"Good" Mrs Jones whispered tears falling onto her cheeks.

"But" Tom whispered.

The doctor's eyes flickered to Tom and then back to Danny's mum. "We have reason to believe your son will be in a coma."

Harry's hand dropped from her shoulder and Dougie's hand went limp.

"Coma" Tom breathed.

"But." Harry whispered.

"He'll be ok right?" Dougie asked. "Wake up soon?"

"We're not sure when he could wake up." She paused. "But the type of coma he has it would be morelikely the matter of days than months."

There was a shocked silence as it sunk in that Danny was in a coma. Dougie closed his eyes to stop the pitying looks the doctor and nurse was giving them.

"Can I- we see him?" His mum asked.

"2 at one time for the minute." Dr Kingston nodded. "Nurse Jenkins will be able to show you to his room. I'm very sorry Mrs Jones."

Danny's mum nodded and looked round at the 3 boys.

"Who's coming with me?" She asked trying to smile.

Harry stood back and Tom nudged Dougie forward.

"What?" Dougie asked quietly.

"Yea Doug go on ahead." Harry nodded a reassuring smile.

"Sure?" Dougie asked timidly. They nodded and he felt Danny's mum pulling him out the door and they walked with the nurse down the cold corridor.

Tom and Harry stood in silence as the door shut.

"Shit" Harry breathed. Tom nodded and sat down on the nearest seat with his head in his hands.

"This is soo fucked up." Tom mumbled.

"What are we gonna do?" Harry asked starting to pace.

"Nothing much we can do now." Tom sighed.

"What about Doug?" Harry asked.

"What about him." Tom asked looking up at Harry who was still pacing.

"Did you not see?" Harry asked.

"The blood?" Tom sighed.

"Yea the blood, Danny's blood all fucking over him." Harry snapped. Tom meerly nodded his head felt light. He had noticed aswell his t-shirt stained with blood.

There was a long silence. Tom sat back in the chair and looked at the TV. He quickly hit the volume button.

"Good morning It's Thursday 24th September the headlines today. 5 soldiers have been seriously injured in Iraq. The bomb went off last night at the roadsde near a camp and 5 are seriously injured. No one is believed dead." The woman paused and a picture of mcfly came on screen. Tom rolled his eyes at the awful picture. "Danny Jones of the band McFly was shot last night as he performed at Wembley. The concert was nearly over when the incident occured. This footage was captured at the time."

"What" Harry exclaimed as he walked over to see the TV. "Footage."

"Oh no." Tom sighed pulling at his hair with his hands.

The screen showed the guys starting to play All About You. There was a shot heard and then Dougie running over to him and catching him.

"Look." Tom whispered. "Danny's talking to him."

Harry looked closely at Danny. His mouth was moving and Dougie was shaking his head. Some one moved in the view of the camera and when it came into focus again Danny was on the floor and people was crowding round him. The film cut out there.

"We can't let Dougie see this." Harry muttered. "He won't beable to handle it. He's only fucking 18"

"We have to sort this out now." Tom nodded standing up.

Dougie stared at Danny's pale face. There was tubes in his mouth and leads hooking him up to monitors that were beeping in rythym. His mother was sat next to him looking at him aswell. They sat in silence not speaking a word. Maybe they were in shock but Dougie didn't have a clue what to say anyway. He was rubbing the hem of his t-shirt nervously when he noticed the blood on it. That was an hour ago and now he couldn't help but look at it. He wanted to get up and wash it away or burn the t-shirt he was wearing but he couldn't move. Dougie breathed deeply once more and tryed to hide the yawn. He looked up alarmed as the beeping changed he looked over at Danny's mother who was looking at Danny with wide eyes. The door burst open.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to leave." The doctor said hurriedly as she shone a torch in Danny's eyes.

Dougie walked out of the room as the monitor flat lined. His heart drummed in his ears as Fletch looked at them worriedly. He caught Dougie's eye before catching Danny's mum as she began to cry again. The last thing Dougie heard was "Charging"


	3. Chapter 3

3 

Tom and Harry stood infront of flashing cameras and people holding microphones. Harry nudged Tom discreetly and he cleared his throat. Tom opened his mouth but couldn't speak. Harry stepped forward as another flash went off.

"Em Danny was brought here last night with 2 shot wounds. The bullets have sucessfully been removed and he is in a stable condition." Harry said trying to put confidense into his voice. He felt Tom trying to put the piece of paper into his hand but Harry pushed it away.

"We would like to apoligise to the patients and staff of this hospital for all the disruption we are causing including entering and leaving the hospital. And to our fans who weer cheated out of the rest of the tour as it will be cancelled." Harry stopped to breathe. From the corner of his eye he could see Tom looking at him with shock and alittle admiration. Fletch was going to kill them.

"Harry have you seen Danny yet?" A pretty woman with notepad in her hand asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "No he's with his mother." He paused "And Dougie."

There was a general mumbling in the crowd and Harry cringed.

"So you haven't spoke to him yet?" Another woman asked.

"No." Harry shook his head. "Not yet."

"How are you taking this?" A man with a dictaphone asked.

"Um in a state of shock." Harry shrugged.

"Tom" He asked.

"Um shocked worried everything seems kinda numb at the minute." Tom said quietly.

"And Dougie how is he feeling?" A voice asked.

Harry and Tom exchanged glances. "We can't speak for him." Tom said louder than his last comment.

"Is he taking it ok?" Another voice called out.

"As we said before we can't speak for him." Harry repeated. Trying to ignore the smirks forming on some of the reporters.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?"

"No" Harry said firmly.

"Will you ever play again?" The man in the front asked again.

There was a pause and Harry and Tom thought. The answer was probably not. "Not sure?" Tom shrugged.

"Thank You." Harry said as the reporters all looked up. Harry walked away. Tom following. Ignoring the questions being fired at them.

"They're gonna paint Dougie as some weak... thing." Harry spat as he hit the button for the lift repeatedly.

"We shouldn't have said anything." Tom sighed as they walked into the lift.

"I shouldn't have said he was with Danny. They'll think something's up. Did you see their faces?" Harry mumbled as the lift kicked in and they were transported up to the 5th floor. They walked down the corridor and saw Fletch pacing outside the room.

"Whats wrong?" Tom asked immediatly.

"His heart stopped." Fletch said incrediably.

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "Is he ok?"

"Yea they got it started again. But Dougie fainted and then he locked himself in the disabled bathroom down the hall." Fletch sighed.

Harry's frown turned to a smile and he nearly started to laugh.

"Gosh we leave for half an hour and all hell breaks loose." Tom commented smirking.

"Yea where were you anyway?" Fletch asked stopping infront of them.

"So where's this bathroom?" Harry asked looking away.

"Yea we'll go get Doug." Tom nodded and walked off the hall with Harry following close behind.

Dougie looked at the greyish tiles in front of him. He heard the second knock at the door and groaned.

"Doug? It's Harry and Tom." Tom said through the door. "Come on let us in."

Dougie sighed and reached up and turned the lock letting it click open.

Tom and Harry appeared infront of Dougie.

"What happened?" Dougie asked. "Is Danny ok?"

"Yea." Harry nodded sitting down on the floor beside him. Tom nodded and locked the door before sliding down the wall beside the other 2.

"What if someone needs in here?" Tom asked leaning his head back on the wall.

Harry shrugged and smiled.

Dougie closed his eyes and hit his head off the tiles.

"Watch your head D." Tom said concerned. Dougie grunted in response but didn't move.

"So heard you fainted" Harry commented.

"Yea." Dougie sighed. "Walked out of the room next thing its 20 minutes later and I'm lying across chairs and this totally hot nurse is handing me a glass of water."

"How'd you end up here?" Tom asked as Harry laughed.

"Ran off." Dougie shrugged. "They said it was lack of sleep and food mixed with dehydration and stress."

"Well then we should get you some food water and sleep." Tom muttered.

"And get that hot nurse to releive some stress." Harry laughed.

Dougie opened his eyes and tried to hide the smirk forming on his face.

"Oh a smile out of Mr Poynter." Harry smiled to himself.

"On the upside I think we're gonna killed by Fletch." Tom sighed.

"What did you do?" Dougie asked.

"A press confernece." Harry laughed.

"Without Fletch?" Dougie said shocked.

"Yea. Without him." Tom nodded.

The door pounded loudly and Tom jumped.

"That's him now. Coming to kill you." Dougie smiled.

"Guys. The police are here." Fletch shouted through. Harry and Tom looked at each other before looking at Dougie. The all stood up and Tom opened the door.

"They got the person that did it." Fletch said softly. The 3 of them walked out of the bathroom and looked at their manager. "It... It was Elle."


	4. Chapter 4

Woah, thanks so much for your reviews guys. I can't believe so many reviewed so soon. I really really really appreciate it. They were all so nice. I'm so excited that all of you are intrested.

ohemgee gurl - You'll find out soon enough their relevance. All will become clear. I found it hard to write about McFly alone so they'll be in it quite a bit.

Thanks again, Shannon x

-----------------

4

**4 months earlier**.

Elle laughed at her friend as she danced up to a random guy. Elle rested back against the bar and sipped at her drink, finishing it.

"Ah that was a blast." Amy laughed. "Come dance it's sooooo much fun."

"Ames you know I'm not a dancer." Elle laughed. "How did you even get me here."

"Ah Elliebelly you know you can't refuse the Amy charm." Amy laughed signalling the bartender. "Same again Elle?"

"Yea please." Elle nodded looking round at her as she flirted with the barman.

"Only if you come dance." Amy pleaded handing her her glass only tearing her eyes from the 25 year old behind the bar.

"Amy." Elle whined with a smile.

"Elle" Amy mocked laughing as she gulped at her drink.

"Amy if you get really drunk I'm not carrying you home." Elle laughed.

"I know I know. Claire will." Amy giggled.

"Yea. Where is Claire?" Elle inquired. "She's like an hour late and I haven't seen her in ageeeesss."

"I know. She said she had someone to show us." Amy shrugged as the barman came over again. Amy turned to talk to him but he went to the guy beside her.

"New Boyfriend?" Elle asked Amy who was following the barman with her eyes.

"Probs." Amy shrugged again. "Must be good if she's been with him for this long. And hasn't seen us in like 2 months. Last time we properly spoke to her was ages ago."

"4 beers please." A northern accent said loudly.

"I know I'm kinda sick of you all the time." Elle joked to her friend.

Amy stood frozen on the spot. She started to breathe shallowly and felt her hands start to shake.

"Amy. It was a joke. Don't go in a huff." Elle said loudly laughing. "Ames? Whats wrong?"

"D-d-danny from mcfly." Amy said slowly. Danny turned round and smiled at Amy.

"Hi" He said waving at her.

"Hey." Amy smiled and Elle pushed her forward alittle.

"Here you go. £6.70." The barman said pushing 4 beers over to Danny as Danny handed him a ten pound note.

"Hey Dan, did you get me anything?" A female voice said landing on the other side of him.

"Shit I knew there was someone I forgot." Danny said with a smirk. "Margarita?"

"Great. Always forget me." The girl laughed. "Yea please."

"Margarita." Danny said to the barman who nodded and bent over to get a glass.

"Claire?" Elle asked pushing Amy out of the way who was still in shock.

"Elle? Amy?" Claire laughed and shoved Danny out of the way to see them. "Sorry I'm late. We just arrived. Danny was doing his hair."

Amy lifted her hand and started to point at Claire and back at Danny and then between them.

Danny looked at Amy in amusment. "Does she want a drink?"

"Yea" Elle laughed. "I think she needs one for shock."

Danny looked at the bar man again and pointed to the two strangers, pulling out his wallet again.

"Ames snap out of it now or I won't introduce you to Harry." Claire laughed.

"Don't say that. She'll faint or something." Elle said sternly to her friend.

Claire and Elle started laughing as Amy started to whimper.

The barman came back with 3 drinks for the girls. Elle thanked Danny with a sly smile and pushed another glass into Amy's hand.

"So these the girls we're meeting CJ?" Danny asked.

"Yea. The one and only Elle McFerran and the normally not so quiet Amy Masterson. My best friends. Elle Ames this is Danny."

Elle just laughed more as Claire and Danny cracked up. Amy wobbled to the bar and slipped onto the stool.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said to Elle, he took in her features. Slender, long brown hair flowing down to near her elbows.

"You too." Elle grinned. Danny smiled back at her and looked round for Claire who was talking to Amy.

"C?" Danny asked. Claire looked round. "We going to get the others?"

"Yea I'll meet you there." Claire nodded. "Going to the bathroom with Amy. Elle you coming with?"

"Um sure." Elle nodded stepping towards him but Danny grabbed her hand.

"Elle will come with me. See you later guys." Danny he told the two blondes left. Elle smiled at Claire as she winked and grabbed the 2 bottles of beer in her right hand while managing her glass and let Danny lead her through the bar by the hand to the VIP area.

"You don't mind do you?" Danny asked. "Did you want to go with CJ?"

"No it's ok." Elle giggled. "Amy would probably be babbling about McFly facts."

"So she's a big fan?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Quite possibly the biggest" Elle laughed as they passed a security guard and down a short alcove. "I'd be worried."

"Who's her favourite?" Danny asked curiously.

"Harry." Elle laughed. "Amazing rhythm apparently."

Danny laughed and pulled her over to a table with a bunch of people.

"Guys." Danny said grabbing their attention and setting 2 bottles on the table before turning to Elle and taking them off her. "This is Elle. C's friend."

"Hi" Elle waved. Danny sat down on the long bench and Elle sat beside him.

"Dougie, Harry, Tom." Danny said pointing to those beside him. "Ben, James and Jessica." gesturing to the people infront of him. Elle smiled at them. Jessica looked at her up and down before smiling. Elle couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"Where's Claire?" Tom asked picking up a bottle.

"Coming now." Danny answered him before turning to Elle and smiling broadly at her.

Later that night Elle was dancing on the floor. The music banged in her ears and she felt Danny dance up against her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was now early in the morning and by the looks of it, the boys were planning to party well into the night. Amy had came back from her shocked self and was really coming on to Harry who wasn't exactly saying no. Dougie was talking to someone by the bar. Tom and Amy were dancing beside Elle and Danny. Ben, James and Jessica had disappeared earlier. Elle thrust her hips to the side and felt Danny pull her closer to him with his hand on the small of her back.They had been dancing for at least an hour, neither wanting to leave the scene. A new song came on. It was slower than the first but still dancy. Elle slowed down the pace and Danny leant into her. Elle looked up. Danny wasn't that much taller than her but it made Elle feel safe. Elle felt Danny's lips press into hers and his tongue run along her lips. They broke apart as someone came to a stop beside him. They both looked round at Tom and Claire.

"We're going home." Tom shouted into Danny's ear. "You coming?"

Danny looked back at Elle who was still standing close to him. Danny nodded and Tom nodded in response before pulling Claire off to get Harry.

"You coming back to ours?" Danny asked Elle. Elle looked up and nodded a small grin etching onto her face.

"Sure." She grinned, he mirrored her smile and held tightly to her hand as they wove through the crowds still dancing.

The thing Elle thought woke her up was the sun. Strong strobes of sunlight shot through the slits of the blinds hanging on the window. Elle sighed but it came out like a strangled groan and buried her head in the pillow beside her. She was still trying to wake up when she heard talking and loud music downstairs.

"Will you shut up I wanna sleep." She heard Claire shout somewhere above her.

"Shut up Claire." A mans voice called up, she had heard that voice before and snippits came back from last night. Surely it wasn't Harry Judd from McFly. Amy was mad about him. Elle giggled to herself and shook her head.

"What are you laughing at?" A tired voice asked stifling a yawn. Elle shot up and sat straight before recoiling and holding her head.

She heard a laugh behind her and peeked through her hands.

"Hey." He said smiling. Danny Jones was lying in her bed. No scratch that. Elle looked round the room. Elle McFerran was in Danny's bed.

"Hi." She said meekly before collapsing back into the pillows.

"Good sleep?" Danny asked.

"Great." Elle mumbled shutting her eyes trying to get to sleep. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Enough." Danny laughed. "and then some. You got me drunk aswell."

"I didn't force drink you." Elle smiled. She felt moving around beside her and a sudden draught as the covers were pulled up and then settled down again.

"I'll be right back." She heard Danny call as he left the room. Elle settled back into the bed pulling the covers over her head to block out all sunlight. She heard the door open and she peeked out of the bed.

"Hey." Elle muttered.

"Hey babes." Claire laughed. "Danny said you might need this."

Elle smiled at her and accepted the glass of water and pills in her hand.

"Thanks." Elle smiled at her.

"Welcomes." Claire sighed happily and flopped down onto the bed over Elle's knees. "So last night went well."

"Hmm?" Elle asked from her place in the pillows.

"I was expecting Amy to go all teenie and you to have already left." Claire commented. She sounded if she was starting to fall asleep herself.

"Yea it was a good night." Elle smiled.

"Yea." Claire nodded even though Elle couldn't see her head. "You got it on with Danny. And Ames got it on with Harry. The future is bright."

"We're like the McFly Whores." Elle muttered.

"Mmmm" Claire said in an undertone. "Still. At least you met them."

"Yep." Elle nodded but stopped feeling her head.

"So what was Danny like?" Claire asked.

"Wonderful."

Elle opened her eyes and looked at Danny looming down on them. He looked quite hot in a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was still messy and stuck up abit at the back.

"As always." Claire grinned at him.

"Right up." Danny said pointing his thumb towards the door. "You don't want your Fletcherbunny to go Clairehungry."

"Patience Danny." Claire said to him. She pushed herself up and stood beside Danny."See you guys later." She winked and walked out the door.

"Harry was talking about going out for breakfast or well lunch." Danny said looking at his watch.

"Um sure." Elle smiled at him before closing her eyes.

"Cool." Danny nodded. "Elle."

"Yea."

"You wanna shower first?" Danny asked.

"Yea." Elle sighed sleepily.

"Ok off you go."

"Yea"

"Elle"

"Yea"

"You awake?"

"Yea"

"Am I the greatest?"

"Yea"

"Yea thought so." Danny said to himself and walked into the ensuite with a towel slung round his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Ooh I just saw that there was some major layout problems. Not to worry all fixed in this chap.

And thank you so much for your reviews. They were soooooo nice and I'm all happy now :D

-------------------------

5

"Harry when you said going to to lunch. I thought it would a bit better than this." Tom sighed.

"What do you care? As long as it sells food." Harry quiped back. "And so what the VIP room last night cost a fortune."

"That's why we went on your turn." Danny laughed.

"We didn't even stay in there that long. All James idea then he fucked off." Harry grumbled as he took his place between Amy and Dougie. Elle sat beside Danny and Claire opposite Harry and Tom sat beside Claire and Dougie. "Waste of money. I drummed hard for that"

"Give over." Dougie moaned.

"Drum harder." Danny smirked at the same time which sent Danny and Dougie laughing. It was the 2nd time they had done that already that day.

"Can I take your drink orders?" A jumpy waitress asked as she approached the table. An obvious fan. She was staring at Danny dreamily.

"Yea um coffee. How many guys." Danny asked oblivious to the girl drooling on his shoulder. Elle found it hard not to laugh. "Doug? Harry? Claire Ames? Elle you want coffee?"

"Nah tea thanks." Elle smiled at him.

"Ok so. 6 coffees and a pot of tea." Danny said looking up at her after counting them off on his fingers.

"Oh ok." She smiled dreamily at him and floated off to the kitchen.

"Can't wait til she comes back for our food order." Harry laughed. Danny looked at him confused.

"Don't worry Dan." Tom laughed at his expression. "We'll do it. No need to confuse yourself."

"So Doug who was that lovely lady this morning? You sent her packing at what half 8?" Claire asked.

"None of you were supposed to be up." Dougie said as a slight blush came over his cheeks.

"He's blushing." Harry pointed out which made him blush more.

"Stop it." Amy laughed as Harry started to point to his cheeks and laugh at Dougie.

Harry stopped immediatly and gave Amy alittle smile.

"So who was she?" Claire probbed.

"Claire" Elle laughed.

"Yea CJ" Danny said sternly. "Don't go hunting. Luckily we don't have that problem. Tom shares everything."

"Danny" Tom laughed. Claire looked at Tom and sighed pulling him closer with her arm around his neck.

"Danny the thing is that I'm not embarassed about what me and Tom do behind closed doors." Claire said sweetly. "Infact last night we-"

"CLAIRE" Tom Amy and Elle said together.

"Come on CJ continue." Danny smiled.

"Well we got this rope." Claire started.

"Claire Robbins." Elle laughed. "Do not say anymore. I'm about to eat."

"Ahh Elle please." Danny pleaded. "We could get some tips."

"Danny" Elle laughed cringing and trying to hide her hands in her hands. The rest of the group laughed. She had only met them all last night and Danny was broadcasting their nights but inside she was feeling good at the huge possibility of not being just a one night stand.

"Yes Ellie." Danny asked innocently.

"Can we just order?" Elle asked. Amy was giving her "awwing" looks and Claire was whispering to Tom.

"Sure we can. What do you want?" Danny asked giving her his full attention. Elle broke into a grin and Danny just grinned back at her. Oblivious to the people watching.

"Are you sure you won't come back to the house?" Danny asked her as they walked down the street. The cafe wasn't that far away so they had walked to their lunch. Everyone was ahead alittle.

"Yea I can't Dan." Elle smiled. "I have to go to work."

"Where do you work?" Danny asked her.

Elle blushed slightly. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?" Danny asked wrapping his arm tighter round her waist.

"It seems crap against yours."

"What your job? It doesn't, you actually do something all day. I could just lie in bed all weekend. It's friday night and you have to work."

"Late night shopping" Elle explained.

"So it's a shop." Danny said triumphantly.

"Yea it's a shop." Elle laughed. "Well I go down here."

Danny looked down the road where Elle was pointing. "You live this close to our house?"

"Um I suppose yea." Elle said nodding.

"Wow how have I never noticed such a hot girl like you now?" Danny asked. "So perfect."

"Danny." Elle blushed again.

"What. I'm being serious." Danny said softly leaning in kissing her just as soft on the lips. "Well can I at least walk you home?"

"Sure." Elle smiled. His mouth still close to hers. They kissed once more. "May aswell."

Danny smiled and leaned back looking down to the others walking on down the road. "Guys."

Only Tom and Claire turned round. "I'm walking Elle home."

"Okey dude." Tom waved to him.

"Bye babes." Claire shouted.

"Bye sugarmuffin." Danny called back.

"I meant Elle." Claire shouted her hands on her hips.

"And I meant Tom" Danny responded, placing his on his own hips.

Elle unlocked the door to her and Amy's flat. Danny looked around the hall and gave a nod of approval.

"I like that coat." Danny said. "And that door knob."

"You don't have to compliment eveything you know." Elle laughed.

"Well you did last night." Danny smiled at her.

"I didn't did I?" Elle asked horror creeping across her face.

"I like that banaster. Oh wow that mirror rocks." Danny immitated.

"Oh no" Elle sighed. Danny laughed and went to the first door "whats in here?"

"Um kitchem." Elle smiled. Danny opened it and peered in.

"Mmmhmm." Danny nodded. "Tidy"

"Meet your expectations?" Elle asked.

"Mmm" Danny answered holding his hand flat level with his chest and twisting it side to side.

"Oh" Elle laughed.

"Kitchen's arn't really my thing." Danny sighed. His nose high and trying to keep his face straight.

"And what is?" Elle asked smiling slightly.

"Bedrooms." Danny said in a posh voice.

"Well best to the end then." Elle smiled. "This is the living room."

"We missed a door." Danny pointed out his accent back to normal.

"That's Amy's room." Elle shrugged. "You can't go in there."

"Why not?" Danny asked. "You know I will, don't you?"

"Because." Elle laughed.

"Does she have naughty things?" Danny asked innocently.

"No." Elle laughed. "She has erm... posters on the walls."

"Ah." Danny laughed.

"It's like a shrine to McFly and Harry." Elle laughed. "You can't go in until she takes them down."

"Serious?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Elle laughed "So this is the living room."

"Get to the bedroom E" Danny said in an orderly fashion peeking into Amy's bedroom as Elle turned her back.

"Oi I'm not a drug. You can't order me round calling me E like you do for Claire and C. About that where does the J come from?"

"Ah stories after play time." Danny said pushing Elle towards the door opposite, Elle's room.

"So this is my room." Elle smiled. "I tried to copy my one at home but I don't enough cushions and stuff. I don't think there's enough pink or green either."

Danny looked round the room. Elle turned on the lamp in the corner and it gave off a silvery pinkish glow around the room. The walls illuminated and there was a large sweeping green thing amoungst the pink. There was small golden glittery spots up the green and it lead onto the 2nd wall opposite the door, where her bed was resting against. The wall was navy with silver stars dotted around it. The next wall was just pink. 2 wardrobes stood in the middle. There was a mirror hung up and frames all over the wall.

"Who are all these people?" Danny asked. Elle walked over and looked at the pictures.

"That's my mum." Elle pointed a picture of a younger Elle and 2 little boys with a woman. "That's dad." Danny looked at the next frame hanging beside it. Elle was about 16 and was hugging her father tightly. "My nan and grandad." Danny switched his gaze to an eldery man and woman. Well dressed and smiling at each other. "That was took on their 50th anniversary." Danny nodded in awe.

"My brother Andrew." Elle continued. Danny looked a boy about 20 with a baby on his lap. "and his daughter Calie. My sister Megan and my other brother Jack."

"What age are they?" Danny asked looking at the last photo. Andrew, Megan and Jack were all sitting together under a tree with sun shining down on them. Calie on Andrew's knee.

"Um. Andrew's 23, Megan's 18, Jack's 17." Elle smiled. "That's all the boring ones over and done with."

Danny smiled and tore his eyes away from the framed photos and to the cork board that was covered with photos. All of Elle and Amy and Claire. Some of Amy and Elle some with Claire. Amy and Claire. Her sister and younger brother popped up in a few of them. There was ones Elle was obviously drunk in and ones she obviously wasn't. Elle carrying Calie. Ones in fancy dress. Ones the morning after or still sleeping. Ones at beachs, in clubs, at a river or in fields. One on top of a bridge and one half way up a mountain.

"You did all this?" Danny asked laughing at some of them.

"Yea." Elle laughed. "That was when me and Claire bungyjumped off that bridge. That was some mountain in Ireland my nan lives over there. Fields near my house, the river ran through them."

"Aww look at the younger ones." Danny laughed. Elle smiled.

"That's Amy when we were 8. She dressed up as a witch for Hallowe'en." Elle laughed.

"Have you known Amy and Claire for long?" Danny asked looking over at Elle who was looking at the photos fondly.

"Yea. Since we were like 5. Me and Ame's did everything together. Then Amy met Claire when we were like 14. And we just clicked. Then when another friend of ours. Tasha moved down to London we all upped and moved aswell. We all moved together first into one titchy flat. Then Tasha got a job up in scotland and we got kicked out of our flat. Claire moved in with her sister and me and Ames moved here."

"And who did you get to decorate this place?" Danny asked gazing around the colourful yet relaxing room. It had lots of things going on. Beads hung from the curtain poles and ribbon tidied the curtains away.

"I did it." Elle said proudly.

"The painting?"

"Yea."

"Wow it's amazing." Danny smiled.

"Thanks" Elle blushed. "Oh"

"What?" Danny asked his voice raspy in her ear.

"I'll be late." Elle smiled slightly. "I've got to go to work." She grabbed a top from her dresser and pulled it on. Striping off her skirt to pull on jeans. She should have been self concious infront of one of the hottest famous men in the UK but she felt comfortable round him. She turned round when she heard Danny speak.

"Elle" Danny groaned.

"Sorry Danny." Elle smiled slightly. They walked to the front door and Elle locked it. She slipped her keys in her bag and pulled her hair into a bun at the back of her head.

"See you later?" Danny asked.

"Um yea" Elle smiled as they walked to the end of the path.

"Bye." Danny whispered as they leaned into each other and kissed in a soft and tender way. Elle grinned and walked off down to the right and Danny to the left.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all your reviews. Shannon x

-------------------

6

Elle glanced at her watch. It was 20 minutes until her shift was over and she could leave the hell hole of place she called work. She loathed the place. Constantly around lingerie wasn't the funnest job especially with a boss she had. She worked in a large department store. They were on the top floor and she had just worked herway up from doing a christmas job at the make up counter 2 years ago when they first moved to London.

"Elle" Her wretched boss called to her. "Put these back on the shelves will you?"

Elle nodded and wheeled the rack over. She picked off the first item and shuddered. A supposedly sexy black lace thing in size 24. She hung it back up at the back and rearranged the rack so the sizes went in order. She then moved to the next item. A red bra set. She pulled the trolley over to the hook and hung it up. She was at the 10th piece when she felt someone standing behind her. Slowly she turned round and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Danny" Elle said holding at her chest. "Scared me."

"Sorry" Danny said sheepishly.

"It's ok." Elle laughed. "How did you find me?"

"Claire's downstairs getting eye liner or something. She told me you worked up here. We're giving you a lift home." Danny smiled stepping forward and letting his hands land on her hips. "Plus I couldn't get you out of my head."

Elle giggled embarrassed and then cleared her throat.

"I get off in like 10 minutes." Elle smiled.

"Yea." Danny nodded looking round the shop. "You were embarrassed about this?"

"Well yea." Elle smiled at him.

"Why. It's awesome." Danny said excitedly pulling the black bra out of her hands and holding it up to him. "Suits me?"

"Yea. Your colour aswell." Elle smiled.

"Really maybe I'll buy it." Danny said thoughtfully pulling out his wallet. "Do you have it my size?"

Elle shook her head and picked up another item from the rack. "I have to do my work."

"ELLE" A voice called through the shop. Elle looked round and saw her boss storming over to her. "Are you going to do some work today?"

"Mar-" Elle started.

"Because you haven't." Mary continued. "And you." Turning on Danny.

"Hi." Danny said to her. Mary glared at him before turning to Elle again.

"I don't want boyfriends." She paused glancing at him and snatching the bra off him. "Get him out of here. I don't pay you to covert with your male conquests in my lingerie department. Don't anger me Elle. I'm not in the mood."

She stormed off leaving a lingering glare at Danny.

"Never in a the mood." Elle bit under her breath.

"Oh" Danny smiled. "Bit angry there arn't we"?

"She's always like that." Elle rolled her eyes hanging the bra up. "Right off you go. I'll see you in 5 minutes."

"Alright. I'll go pull Claire off the make up." Danny smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ames." Elle said as she knocked the door to her bedroom.

"Hey." She said swinging it open. "Whats up?" Seeing her expression.

"Well it's a shock. It's the first time I think ever that McFly hasn't been blasting out of your speakers." Elle said to her seriously as Coldplay wavered over to her ears. "Are you taking down your posters?"

"Yep" Amy nodded. "I thought you know now that me and Harry are an item I might tone down the McFlyage."

"Good move." Elle laughed.

"Yea. The room looks so lonely without them all." Amy said sadly. Elle looked round the now bare room.

"Well you are twenty. Getting rid of the posters was a good idea." Elle reasoned. "Wait you and Harry are an item?"

"Yea." Amy smiled. "He said today we should see how it goes. You know take it slow."

"You love him already?" Elle asked smirking.

"So much." Amy floated.

"Just be prepared." Elle advised.

"Like you and Danny?" Amy asked.

"Well me and Danny are just messing about. We haven't made anything official." Elle shrugged.

"Oh. You going out tonight?" Amy asked smirking.

"Yea." Elle said after a pause.

"So how long have you been with him in the last 24 hours?" Amy asked.

"Amy shut up." Elle snapped and walked off to her own room to get ready. "Give me my coldplay cd back."

"Hey Danny." A girl in a very low cut top said leaning over to flash her cleveage at him. "I'm Whitney."

"Hello Whitney." Danny greeted her. He looked over her shoulder at where Elle and Claire were dancing up a storm on the floor.

"Hey." She said again drawing his gaze back to her.

He nodded already bored of her. She stood there and Danny felt the urge to laugh.

"Dan do you know where Harry went?" Dougie asked walking over to him. He glanced at Whitney who looked like she was having a heartattack. "Hey."

"No why?" Danny asked turning to him. Trying to ignore the 2 girls sexily dancing on the floor and the randomer opening her mouth like a goldfish trying to speak infront of him.

"He has my phone and I need it." Dougie explained looking round at the over packed club.

"Amy around?" Danny asked.

"She'd be with Harry." Dougie rolled his eyes.

"Go ask Elle." Danny smiled looking over at her. Dougie rolled his eyes again before turning to Whitney.

"Sorry do you want something?" He asked her. She looked like she was about to cry before running off. Danny shook his head laughing and then ordering 2 beers.

The night air was cold for it being summer. Elle shivered as her and Claire stumbled out of the warm club. Behind her she felt Danny's hand immediatly go to her back as if to support and protect her in the same time. Elle smiled alittle as Claire turned round to the crowd leaving the club.

"Where's Tom?" She asked, her voice slightly slurred and higher pitched.

"Where's this car?" Elle asked the group as she pulled on her coat and shivered again.

"Cold?" Danny asked whispering into her ear. Elle smiled up at him flirtaciously and nodded.

"I could warm you up." Danny said a slight sexyness in his tone. Elle grinned as his hot breath caught her round her ear and neck.

"I would be grateful." Elle whispered as Danny wrapped his arm round her shoulders.

"Bitch" She heard behind her. Elle looked up at Danny who was looking over his shoulder. Elle turned and saw a girl looking at them. Elle looked at Danny again who looked slightly confused.

"Um what?" Elle asked as politely as her drunken state would allow her.

"I called you a bitch. Bitch." The girl said squaring up to her. Elle felt Danny's arms tighten on her shoulder but she shrugged them off.

"Why?" Elle asked.

"You stole my man." The girl said as she stepped forward. Danny moved closer to Elle sensing trouble.

"Pardon?" Elle laughed. "Danny?"

"Yea you got it Danny. He was into me earlier." The girl said triumphantly.

"Britney?" Danny's voice said behind her.

"It's Whitney." Whitney corrected him.

"Ha." Elle laughed. "You wouldn't have a chance. I mean look at you."

Whitney stared at her. The next thing Elle knew was extreme pain in her cheek area. She looked up thorugh blurred eyes and saw Whitney looking happy. Elle lunged forward, smacking her over the head and thumping into her shoulders. She didn't know how she had managed it but she was on Whitney's back. Whitney swung forward as Danny tried to pull them apart Elle kicking him in the chest and mouth in the process. Dougie appeared and sucessfully pulled Elle off the other girl. Elle stood back taking heaving breaths but Whitney lunged at her and they fell to the floor. Her scraggily hair cupped in Elle's hands and she yanked it hard.

"Owwww" Whitney cried. "Bitch" She said reaching up to Elle's flying locks.

"Elle" Amy shouted.

"Whit" Another unknown voice called. "Get off her."

"Elle punch her." Harry yelled.

"Get off my friend bitch." A girlish voice cried.

"Elle don't punch. Be defensive don't attack." Tom advised.

"Tom do something." Claire yelled.

"I think she bwoke a wib." Danny moaned the blood from his now swolen lip dripping down his chin. "Gweat I can't ucking alk pwopawy."

"POLICE" A yell sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

I'll update now for shealtiel because I think she might pass out if I don't :P

7

"Ok Miss McFerran." A tall balding man said standing infront of her. "You've been bailed out."

Elle looked up from where she was rubbing at the ink on her finger tips.

"I'm free?" Elle said huskily. Her throat sore.

"Yep." The man nodded. "You've been given an offical warning. You nor Whitney Harris want to press charges. Drunk and Disorderly maybe but the chief said just a warning. Out you come."

Elle nodded the words going right over her head. She stood up her bare feet hitting the cold floor. She followed the man in uniform down a corridor with similar doors like the one she just exited.

"Not putting on your shoes?" The man asked.

"Nope." Elle shook her head swinging her heels in her right hand.

"Ok." The man nodded rattiling his keys. The doors changed to wooden ones with little plaques on them as they turned down another corridor and through double doors. The bright reception came into view. Elle smiled as the person who obviously paid her bail came into view.

"Hope I don't see you again." The man said walking back through the double doors.

"So a night in the cells." Dougie laughed. "Is it really like the bill?"

"Thanks Dougie." Elle smiled at him.

"No problemo." Dougie smiled. "Dan would have came but you bruised him up enough."

"What?" Elle asked as she opened the door to as she assumed Dougie's car.

"You ended up kicking him in the face well I think it was you. There were alot of hands mind you. Punching him on the face."

"Shit." Elle moaned closing her eyes and leaning up against the window.

"Don't worry." Dougie laughed as they pulled out of the car park.

"What time is it?" Elle asked after a small pause.

"After 1" Dougie answered stopping at traffic lights.

"I'm starving." Elle said as an answer.

"Do you wanna go to McDonalds?" Dougie asked. Elle opened her eyes and looked around.

"You're in the wrong lane, it doesn't matter." Elle shrugged.

"That's a yes isn't it." Dougie smiled at her.

"So bad." Elle nodded innocently. Dougie nodded and looked in his mirror.

"What are you going to do?" Elle asked sitting up.

"Changing lanes." Dougie answered. Elle cried out as Dougie pulled out infront of a line of cars and drove up fastly.

"Geez." Elle sighed. "How did you even get a license."

"Um" Dougie said glancing at her.

"You have got a license right?" Elle asked.

"Sure." Dougie nodded as they neared the nearest McDonald's.

"I take that as a no." Elle grinned. "Then who's car is this."

"Tom's but don't tell him." Dougie smiled pulling into the drive through.

"If you got caught you'd be in so much trouble." Elle smiled looking at the menu.

"Hey I'm Dougie. I live on the wild side. Rocking and all that. Drinking til 3am, fighting on the street, fixing up my friends. Bailing people out by mid day and driving about London in a stolen car and having McDonald's for breakfast. They don't call me triple doug X for nothing." Dougie smiled at her as she faught the urge to laugh. "What are you having my lady?"

An hour later Elle walked into the McFly household followed by Dougie who dropped Tom's keys into the dish by the door.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "Were you out in Tom's car again?"

"Yea" Dougie nodded. "Got Elle from the station as none of you's offered and then we went to her place. Got it on. You know she had to repay the bail charge and the petrol." He smirked over at Elle "Now we're here."

"Dougie." Elle laughed. "No one's supposed to know about that roll in the hay."

Harry shook his head." Well Tom's up. Looking for his car."

"Is Danny up?" Dougie asked worriedly.

"Yea." Harry laughed.

"Claire? Amy?" Dougie asked hopfully.

"Yea. Sorry mate." Harry smiled walking past him into the living room. Elle followed him giving Dougie a sympathetic look before turning to Danny.

"I am soo soo soo sorry." Elle laughed at the sight of Danny with a bruised cheek and bust lip.

"s'ok" Danny mumbled holding out his hand and pulling her down to the sofa. "How was jail?"

"Great." Elle smiled sarcastically. "Mini holiday."

"S'good good." Danny smiled at her pulling her down for a kiss.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENSE DOUG" A yell came from the hall. "YOU FAILED THE TEST FOR A REASON YA KNOW"

There was a pause as Danny, Elle and Harry all waited.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE GOTTEN BETTER." There was another pause. "PRACTISING? IN WHAT?" Another pause as Harry started to laugh. "DOUGIE"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait guys

---------------

8

"Why are we doing an interview today?" Dougie asked stiffling a yawn from the back seat.

"Promotion." Danny mumbled beside him still half asleep.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Doug." Tom said his voice thin. "Shut up."

Dougie glared at Tom and shrugged shutting his eyes tightly and sighing, trying to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep guys." Harry said loudly starting to bang his drum sticks on the dash. Building up a rhythm Danny moaned.

"Harry." Danny said loudly. "Please."

"Not our fault you guys stayed up all night building a tent in the back garden." Tom said trying not to smile.

"Seemed fun at the time." Dougie mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Not my fault he kept me up."

It was a week since the Dougie in Tom's car and Elle in jail incident. The band were finding out the posistion in the charts of their new single today and doing an interview on Radio 1.

"We're here." Tom said as they pulled into the car park.

Elle danced round in the living room as the radio played number 35. "I like this song." She commented as it finished landing in a heap beside Claire who was painting her nails. Amy arrived moments later with 3 drinks. Elle grabbed hers eagarly and took a large gulp before starting to cough.

"What is in these?" Elle asked still spluttering.

"A lil vodka." Amy smiled brightly.

"Ames how much is a little?" Elle asked.

"It's half 4 in the afternoon." Claire laughed sipping at hers before wincing at the amount of alcohol in them.

"Well you's weren't complaining at half 4 this morning." Amy sighed.

"Huh?" Elle asked sipping at her drink this time.

"You were tucked up in Danny's bed. Sound asleep. You sleep like a log by the way. We were making so much noise last night." Claire laughed.

"I wasn't feeling well sorry." Elle sighed sadly. "What did I miss?"

"Well Danny and Doug built the mighty fine tent out back." Amy started.

"And me Ames Tom and Harry played alittle shot game." Claire added.

"Which included forfeits if I remember correctly." Amy sighed.

"Stripping?" Claire asked.

"Nope" Amy shook her head. "I was fully clothed. That never happens in strip drink games."

Elle laughed at her face of complete seriousness.

"SSsshh" Claire warned.

"And we are joined by McFly this bright Sunday evening." The reporter said brightly. "How are you?"

"Good." Tom's voice came over the radio. "Um Danny and Doug are abit um tired." He laughed.

"Ah out last night?"

"Um actuallu no." Harry responded. "Just at home."

"Bit worse for wear?"

"Mmm" Danny moaned. "Them two are ok. Don't know how though."

"We're not lightweights Danny." Harry replied cheekily.

"Well we'll be right back with McFly and questions you asked them after this. Number 34 down 6 Roger Gomez and Fire." The tune started up and Elle sighed.

"Don't like this song." She explained with the enquireing glances. The girls all giggled as Amy downed her drink before pouring herself another one from the jug on the table.

"Someone's gonna get wasted." Claire mumbled through laughter as Amy topped up her glass.

"That was Roger Gomez." The voice said coming on again as the awful techno tune came to a stop. "Now questions by fans. Pretty predictable but we'll ask the most popular ones."

"Ah here we go." Dougie sighed to himself and Danny cracked up laughing.

"Do any of you have girlfriends? From an abundance of girls across the UK and one male."

The boys looked at each other. Danny cleared his throat.

"Yes we do." Danny nodded. "Me Tom and Harry are all in lovely relationships."

"Lovely?" Dougie asked.

"He's just jealous." Tom laughed. "Doesn't have another half."

"And another one. From Sarah, What is your worst fear?" The reporter said moving on.

"Mine would be to something really bad happen to the people I love." Danny answered. The girls back home all awwed, Amy giggled.

"Mine would be for something truely awful to happen at a concert. Like you know them like stampedes or a riot or something." Harry answered.

"Harry. Somehow I don't think that would happen." Dougie laughed.

"Well Dougie whats yours then?" Harry retorted.

Dougie coughed. "That would be too rude to broadcast."


	9. Chapter 9

9 

"Number one number one number one." Danny sang as he walked out into the back garden. There was candles lighting the already dark lawn and people laying about out on the grass. Danny fell and lay beside Elle.

"We got number one Elle" Danny said to her. She smiled at him and continued her conversation with Amy and one of Harry's friends.

"Elle." Danny whispered poking her in the chest.

Elle looked round at him and then back at Amy.

"Elle" He poked her again and said louder this time.

"Yea." Elle said smiling at Amy.

"C'mere." Danny said. Elle shuffled over to him as Amy and Harry's friend stood up and walked over to where Harry was getting extremely drunk.

"Yea." Elle whispered as Danny pulled her close. Elle felt his arms wrap round her back and she sat knee to knee to Danny.

"It might just be the drink talking." Danny started letting his head drop onto her shoulder. "But I dunno. Something about you Elle McFerran."

Elle gulped.

"I mean you're brilliant. You went to jail and then came back to me. Of ocurse you hit me in the process." Danny laughed softly burying his head in the side of her neck. "But that's not the point."

"Dan." Elle started feeling nervous and scared. "Please. Stop talking."

"No let me sat this." Danny said strongly. "We've had the best couple of weeks."

"Danny." Elle said, she felt tears well in her eyes. He was breaking up with her.

"And I wanna say even though it was a short time." Danny mumbled. He felt his eyes getting sore and tiredness waving over him. "I think I love you."

Elle sat in shock as Danny moved his head further down her chest.

"You do?" Elle asked. She looked down at Danny sleeping on her chest and she sighed smiling. She fell back gently on her back. Danny still up against her sleeping and looked into the sky.

"Where's Dan?" Dougie asked yawning and looking at the clock on the wall. "It's half 3 in the morning."

"Did he come inside?" Tom asked. The party had ended a couple of hours ago and most people had left the house. Harry was showing the last people out now. Amy was sitting on the stairs waiting on him to get it on. Claire was slumped over the kitchen table fast asleep. Tom and Dougie were the only ones left.

"Dunno." Dougie yawned again.

"Must be still outside." Tom said standing up and going to the back door and peering out. "Yea outside on the lawn."

Dougie walked after Tom into the back yard. The night air had turned cold as the two men looked at Danny and Elle fast asleep on the grass.

"They're bound to be cold." Tom commented kicking Danny lightly in the side.

"Should we just leave them here?" Dougie asked.

"No." Tom laughed. "We have a tour anyway. Can't have Danny catching a cold."

"S'pose." Dougie agreed holding onto Danny's arm. Tom grabbed his other and they heaved him to his feet trailing him into the kitchen. Dougie let got and ran out to get Elle. She mumbled slightly as Dougie picked her up and carried her alittle more gentally than he did with Tom. He carried her upstairs and into the living room setting her down on the sofa. He wasn't prepared to carry her upstairs. Tom stood at the door.

"I'm away to bed." He said as Dougie walked towards him.

"Me too." Dougie nodded flicking off the lights and following Tom up the stairs.

Danny felt the table hard against his throbbing head the next morning or afternoon better put. He slowly pulled his head up and rubbed at his neck. He looked across the table and saw Claire lying asleep opposite him. He smiled and stood up slowly. He flicked on the tap and went in search of headache tablets. He chucked the empty packet onto the bench and pushed a glass under the tap filling it to the brim and looking round at Claire who moved her head to the side alittle but still asleep. Danny shook his head before wincing and walking into the hall and to the stairs. He paused at the living room door seeing Elle fast asleep and he felt his insides fall to mush with butterflies twittering through the mess. He climbed the stairs and paused at Harry's door. Amy would be in there. Who knew what they would be doing. He walked across the hall and knocked on Dougie's door. It swung open a moment later and Dougie stared at him scratching his head.

"Hey dude." Danny mumbled walking in to the room. He placed the water on the dresser and dropped onto Dougie's bed and lying back pulling the covers over himself.

"Danny" Dougie whined staring at him kicking the door shut with his foot. "I was still in bed."

"Too bad." Danny mumbled.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Dougie asked rubbing the goosepimples on his arms.

"Wanted to talk to someone." Danny sighed opening his eyes and watching as Dougie sat on the chair opposite the bed.

"Ok." Dougie nodded rubbing his eyes with the base of his palm. "What's up."

"Um I dunno. My heads a bit messed up." Danny sighed. Dougie nodded and hunted round his desk for a minute through cd covers and magazines before throwing a box of paracetamol at him.

"Thank you." Danny said gratefully.

"S'ok" Dougie yawned. "So what happened?"

Danny swallowed the tablets and smiled at Dougie. He was always amazed how much Dougie knew what he was thinking.

"Come on tell me." Dougie pleaded pulling the chair closer to the bed.

"I can't really remember but I think I told Elle I loved her." Danny said. He looked up at Dougie who was staring at him.

"Well" Dougie started. "Do you?"

"I dunno man." Danny shrugged. "I mean how long have I known her?"

"Bout a fortnight." Dougie nodded. "But you've been with her nearly everyday. I mean you really like her. It's like your made for each other. Why can't you love her already?"

Danny looked at Dougie who was looking back at him. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

"No." Dougie shook his head. He saw Danny sigh and close his eyes. "If you feel it. It's not wrong. And if you don't" Dougie paused. "You always can fall back on the I've only known you for a fornight. I was drunk forget about it."

Danny smiled, his eyes still closed. "What happened to your advice? It's so Tom like now."

Dougie laughed and shrugged even though Danny couldn't see him.

"Don't shrug." Danny muttered his eyes still shut. "If I can't see you what's the point?"

"Danny." Dougie laughed.

"Whatever" Danny mumbled sleepily. Dougie sighed and stood up, pulling on jeans. He was about to walk out the door when Danny spoke again.

"Thanks Doug." He said quietly. Dougie nodded and walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The house was quiet as Dougie was the only one awake. Claire was asleep in the kitchen, Elle in the living room and everyone upstairs. Dougie sighed. He looked at himself in the mirror that was near the front door and tried to fix his hair before picking up the keys to Tom's car and opening the front door. As he stepped onto the front step he collided with a person. Dougie swore under his breath and looked at the girl in front of him. She was the same age as him but shorter. Her hair was short and bleech blonde. Pink and blue stripes through it and it was all flicked out. Dougie looked at her. She was definatly cute.

"Hey" She said seeming not nervous at all. Quite confident infact. "Watch where you're going."

"Excuse me?" Dougie asked.

"Are you deaf as well as hungover?" She asked placing her hand on her hip and staring at him.

"Um no." Dougie smiled guiltily. She could obviously smell the drink off him.

"So are you letting me in?" She asked.

"Um no." Dougie shook his head.

"What is that all your vocabulrary stretches to? Um no?" She asked smirking at him.

"Who are you?" Dougie asked folding his arms infront of his chest.

"Maggie." She said putting her hand out to him. Dougie unfolded his arms and went to shake it but she pulled it away. "Do you really think I would shake your hand? I'd probably get bass germs."

"Bass germs?" Dougie laughed.

"Yea. Germs from a bass." Maggie nodded seriously. "Give me abit of the drum germs anyday."

"Oh not like those from a guitar?" Dougie asked leaning against the wall.

"No don't like string section." Maggie shook her head. Dougie looked at her. "Stand up straight."

"I'd love to stay and chat about bass germs but I was heading out." Dougie smiled.

"Not like that I hope," Maggie said turning her nose up.

"Um why not?" Dougie asked looking down at his appearance. He knew he looked rough but he didn't care.

"Seriously you smell so bad." Maggie pointed out.

"Thanks." Dougie nodded. "But my room was invaded."

"and you obviously don't have anywhere to be." Maggie pointed out ignoring his previous comment. "Or else you wouldn't be speaking to me at the minute."

"Well everyone is asleep inside." Dougie shrugged. "Don't want to wake people up."

"Oh. Caring." Maggie smiled. "Right let me in already I'm starving."

"I'm not letting a stranger into my house." Dougie laughed incredibously.

"I'm not a complete stranger. I've been talking to you for um" She checked her phone. "nearly 15 minutes."

"But I don't know you.You could be a complete physcho." Dougie shrugged watching as she placed her phone back into the pocket of her jeans. He scanned the rest of her body. She was slim and had a tight black t-shirt on. Her jeans were slightly baggy. She looked like any other 19 year old girl with a hint of punk and goth chucked in.

"Well I understand that. But I kinda need in. I have to speak to my sister. She told me she would probably be here." Maggie said following his eyes.

"Who's your sister?" Dougie asked his eyes trailing to her face. Noting the over use of black eyeliner and pink stud in her nose.

"Elliebelly." Maggie said matter of factly.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Dougie asked stepping towards the door.

"Well I know that you drove Elle home from the police station after she was arrested for decking some girl." Maggie said laughing. "Showing your caring side again."

Dougie rolled his eyes and opened the door with his keys.

"Welcome to the house." Dougie sighed pushing the door wide open.

"Why thank you Dougie." Maggie said grinning widely walking over the threshold and opening the first door. She smiled widely at seeing her sister sleeping in the living room. "Elle"

"Don't wake her up." Dougie whispered behind her.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because." Dougie shrugged. "She slept half the night in the garden."

Maggie looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Why is she here anyway?"

"Um she's going with Danny." Dougie said to her. "He's upstairs in my bed."

"Well I know that. Why is she down here?" Maggie asked.

"Meh. Dunno." Dougie shrugged.

"C'mon." Maggie said loudly. "It's after 2 in the afternoon I'm sure Elliebelly will be awake."

"Maggie" Dougie scolded.

"Dougie" Maggie mimicked.

Elle rubbed her eyes and mumbled in her sleep. Maggie grinned and ran over jumping on top of her.

"ELLE" Maggie yelled.

"Wha?" Elle asked waking and trying to sit up but Maggie was ontop of her.

"Whsmatter?" Claire asked running into the living room. "Wha happened Doug?"

"Nothing C." Dougie shook his head. "Elle's sister has arrived in the building."

"Mella?" Claire asked walking past Dougie.

"Clara?" Maggie said standing up.

"Megan that you?" Elle asked rubbing her eyes again.

"Mella? Clara?" Dougie asked.

"She's a mini Elle. Megan or Maggie + Elle Melle but it didn't sound right." Claire explained.

"And Clara is an adaption of Claire. Keep up Dougie." Maggie laughed. "Amla here?"

Dougie rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Maggie who copied his action.

"You can be an honoury memeber... Dougla." Maggie shrugged.

"Ok Mella." Dougie said in a high pitched vocie. "I can't wait til the first group meeting."

"Well you'll have long Dougla." Maggie said to him as he walked out of the room. Dougie walked into the kitchen smiling. Maggie was wonderful. "We'll have it at yours."

"Wooo" Dougie laughed, hearing her response of laughter float through the hall and into the kitchen where he put the kettle on.

Danny wandered into the kitchen. "Hey dude." Harry waved at him. He was bent over the kitchen sink.

"Don't be sick in the sink." Tom warned sniffing from the table. "Go to the bathroom."

Harry shook his head and ran the tap.

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass from the drying rack before leaning round Harry and holding it under the tap.

"Don't waste water either." Tom snapped. "Did Africa teach you nothing."

Harry slammed the water off. "Don't start." He muttered before breathing deeply and resting his back against the bench beside the sink.

Tom made a face and continued to read the paper.

"Who's the girl in the living room?" Danny asked. Tom looked up.

"What girl." Harry asked. "There's a girl."

"Yea. In the living room. I saw her." Danny shrugged. "Doug's age."

"How did he pull last night?" Harry asked. "Would we not know her?"

"I know. She is a total stranger." Danny murmered. "Wanna go ask?"

"Yea sure lets go." Harry smiled.

"You've changed your tune." Tom tutted from the paper.

"Go eat somehting." Danny laughed. Tom rolled his eyes again and pulled the paper before him face so he couldn't see them.

"Hello." Danny grinned walking into the living room. Elle smiled at him from the sofa. The stranger sitting beside her and Dougie on the other side of the girl. Amy and Claire were sitting on the floor facing them. The TV was on in the background and random music videos were being played. Harry appeared behind him and smiled at Amy who spun around on the floor.

"Hey babes." Amy laughed grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him down on to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Danny squeesed inbetween Elle and Maggie and after wrapping his right arm in a half hug around Elle he looked at Maggie.

"Hi." He said to her. She smiled and greeted him back again.

There was a slight silence.

"So..." Harry started.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Maggie." She said to him. Dougie sighing and sitting back in the sofa.

"She'll let you think she's a weirdo forever." Dougie explained. "This is Maggie. Elle's sister."

Danny stood up quickly and spun round looking at her.

Everyone laughed at him as he inspected her.

"Can I trade in? A McFerran for a McFerran?" Danny asked.

"Jones don't push it." Elle laughed and pulled him back down onto the sofa.

"Well hello Elle's sister." Danny said after a moment.

"Where's Tom?" Claire asked from the floor.

"Probably raiding the fridge." Dougie commented.

"Oooooo" Danny laughed higfiving Dougie over Maggie's head.

"Stop it seriously." Claire warned. "It's not funny."

"It is." Amy said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Nah he's trailing the papers as usual. Gossip pages. Can't keep him away from them." Harry muttered laying back on the carpet. Claire sighed and stood up. She grabbed the blanket round her and walked out of the room.

"What time is it guys?" Elle asked, yawning.

"How can you be tired you slept all day." Danny mumbled.

"You maybe. I was in the garden half the night with you on top of me." Elle muttered back. Danny leaned in for a kiss.

"It's nearly 6 snoggy mcJoe." Harry murmered from the floor.

"We getting food?" Dougie asked. "I'm hungry."

"Awww roast dinner dude." Danny whispered. "You're making me hungry Doug."

"Sunday Roast." Amy muttered. "And gravy."

"Amy stop it." Harry grumbled.

"Roast potatoes." Amy continued. "Carrots. What should we have chicken or beef?"

"Beef" Elle and Danny said together.

"Chicken." Maggie and Dougie shouted at the same time. Harry looked at the 4 on the sofa curously.

"Chicken." "Beef." "Chicken." "Beekin."

"Danny" Dougie laughed. "Beekin?"

"Cross between them." Danny smiled picking up the remote and flicking the music channel. "Or" He paused for effect. "Both."

Maggie laughed as Dougie clapped him.

"So who's gonna make it?" Amy asked. "Yorkshire pudding. We need to get brocolli aswell."

No one raised their hands.

"TOM" Dougie yelled. "If I go to the shops does that mean I don't have to cook?" He asked the group Amy nodded with a shrug.

"I'm coming with ya Doug" Danny said immediatly.

"What?" Tom asked coming into the room.

"Wanna cook the dinner?" Dougie asked him. Tom looked at him. "Roast. Mmmmm" Dougie started to rub his belly and licking his lip. "Getting hungry yet Tom?"

Tom shook his head. "Amy." Dougie sighed. "Start talking."

"Blowing out the candles now." Danny sang as Maggie picked up a brocolli. Maggie giggled and placed the vegetable in the trolley beside Danny's condoms and Dougie's toothpaste. "Ah the joys of singing your own songs in the supermarket."

Dougie shook his head and pushed the trolley on down the aisle. "Carrots" Dougie pointed to the orange food. Maggie stepped forward and started putting them into bags.

"How many?" Maggie asked.

"Well there is 8 of us." Dougie shrugged.

"Carrots." Danny sang. "They're orange and green, they come from where they're keen."

Dougie and Maggie walked 2 steps ahead of him. "And he writes the songs?"

Dougie laughed and Maggie grinned up at him. "Potatoes?"


	11. Chapter 11

11 

The next day the group had decided to use the bands day off to go do something and in the process get to know Maggie better.

"This is so cute." Maggie laughed. She peered into the glass window where she saw dolphins swimming about.

Dougie stood beside her. His nose pressed against the pane.

"Don'tcha think Doug?" Maggie asked turning her head to see him.

"They're very pretty." Dougie nodded his forehead hitting the glass. Maggie giggled and Dougie tore his gaze away from the dolphins and staring at Maggie. Her blue gashes clashing with the water.

"Hey Dougs." Danny said appearing behind him slinging his arm round his best friend. "Maggie." He nodded at her.

"Yea." Maggie grinned stepping towards him and Dougie.

"We're going to the penguins next." Danny told them. Maggie squealed excitedly. Dougie rolled his eyes at her and she giggled again. His heart lifting when she laughed."Yea." Danny said laughing. "Elle told me you liked them."

"Well Ellebelle is right." Maggie grinned and grabbed Dougie's arm dragging him towards the others who were reading a map on the board, Danny following behind them.

"Peguins." Maggie exclaimed grabbing Elle in a arm lock hug with her free arm not wrapped round Dougie.

"There." Dougie said pointing to the picture of a penguin on a trail of footprints.

"Let's go then." Harry said dragging Amy up the path. "Go see the penguins."

They arrived in at the enclosure 20 minutes later. With Claire stopping to get a drink, Danny and Dougie being mobbed by a group of 10 year olds and Amy and Harry storming ahead, it was an acomplishment.

"Aww" Maggie whispered. "They look so much cuter than the dolphins. Look at that one there." She pointed to alittle baby one on the ice beside the waters edge.

"What one?" Dougie asked. Maggie sighed jokingly and pulling his hand up and pointing it towards the baby penguin. She looked up to see his reaction. He stared blankly at it. "Dougie." Maggie snapped. Dougie looked down and smirked.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"you're supposed to put alittle more effort into it." Maggie laughed. Dougie reluctantly pulled his hand out of Maggie's grip and turned to her.

"Oh My Gosh. Megan did you see that baby penguin? It was the cutest thing ever." Dougie gushed mockingly his hands grabbing bother her arms and she giggled. Dougie grinned at her and she kept his eyecontact. They shared a lingering glance before gazing back at the penguins. They had a strong attraction and they both knew it. They stood in silence. Maggie occasionally giggling as a penguin slipped on the ice and fell into the water.

"Look at Dougs and Megan." Elle whispered at Danny. His arms snaked around her waist as she stood infront of him. Both of them watching Dougie and Maggie play fighting by the picnic table. "They're like getting... close."

"They've only known each other for a day." Danny mumbled into her shoulder. He let his lips touch her warn skin and she squirmed away from him.

"Danny" She whispered before settling back into his embrace. They stood in silence as Dougie and Maggie's laughter floated over to them.

"So" Elle whispered suddenly. "We hardly knew each other at all."

"But." Danny whispered back. "There was alcohol involved."

"DANNY." Elle snapped shocked. Danny tightening his arms around her again, so she couldn't get out.

"Babe." Danny laughed. "You know I'm joking."

"No you're not." Elle sighed sinking into him and resting into his chest.

"I am. I don't need an excuse to have a beautiful girl like you hanging off my arm." She could tell he was grinning. He rested his head back on her shoulder and they both stood in silence watching Dougie and Maggie talk. Dougie was sitting on the bench and Maggie was standing very close to him facing him.

"You know my sister is watching us right now." Maggie said in a suspiscious tone. Dougie looked up at her and grinned.

"They've have been all day." Dougie commented. Maggie nodded. "They all have." Maggie nodded slightly looking around the area in search of her new group.

"They want us to get it on." Maggie whispered. She glanced at Dougie see his reaction but she could only see the top of his head.

"Yea." He finally spat out looking up. His cheeks slightly pink. Maggie grinned at him and swatted him over the head. "Oh no you didn't."

"I did." Maggie said poking her tongue at him. Dougie laughed as she stood up. Ignoring the others around them, he ran after her.

"Dougie." Maggie squealled as he caught her round the waist. Both of them falling to the lawn below them.

"Yea Mags." Dougie answered turning his head to see her face. She looked back at him, a sexiness in her eyes. Dougie gulped and felt her leaning towards him. He swallowed. He tipped his head closer to hers. There noses were nearly touching. Maggie could feel his breath on her skin. She tried to stop herself from shivering.

"Dougie" Tom yelled. "C'mon."

Dougie and Maggie's head snapped apart. They smiled at each other hesitantly before Dougie got off the gound, holding his hand out to pull her up. "Let's go." She said happily. Dougie nodded and they walked off towards the others gathering round the table. "I'm starved."

Maggie smiled at the others ssorritting down on the bench. Elle sat beside her and Danny beside her. Dougie squeesed himself at the end of the bench beside Danny making Maggie lodge into the wooden leg of the table. Tom looked at the 7 before him and sighed.

"Couldn't we have got 2 tables?" Tom asked perching himself at the end of the bench opposite Maggie.

"Does it look like there was one?" Elle asked sweetly reaching over and grabbing a bottle of water from the middle of the table. Tom glanced over to the table near them. It was also full and people were squeesed onto it.

"What d'you expect Tom?" Claire asked picking through bread from her sandwich. "It's a saturday at the end of July. The place is packed."

Danny nodded his mouth full.

"Alright, alright." Tom muttered. "I was just asking."

"Go write a song about it." Harry piped in. Dougie grinned.

"The zoo was packed." Dougie sang. "And we only got one table."

"I complained." Danny continued. "It wasn't stable."

"I tried to eat my lunch." Dougie sang back.

Danny turned to him and grinned. "But then a great big bunch."

"Of birds came and stole it away." Dougie concluded in a big opera style finish.

"Woooo" Amy laughed. "Number one hit there guys."

Danny grinned at Dougie and slung his arm around him. "Tom, we don't need you anymore. We have the best songwriting team right here." Harry said seriously to Tom. Tom just shook his head and started to eat his lunch. Everyone laughed as he cracked a smile but wouldn't look at them.


	12. Chapter 12

12 

Later that night they were all at home. The boys had an early start in the morning and the whole gang were watching a movie in the living room. Around midnight Tom and Claire disappeared to bed with Harry and Amy following them. Dougie kicked the cushion off his foot and pulled it up behind his head. He settled back and turned his attention to the TV. The movie was nearly over and he couldn't wait. He was really tired and they had to be up at 6 the next morning. In the corner of his eye he saw Danny yawn. The pair of them were too much alike. Never wanting to go to bed. Never wanting to be the first one to leave the fun. He turned his head slightly and Danny caught his eye.

"Goin to bed Doug?" Danny asked. Elle was already half asleep on his side anyway. Dougie nodded and sat up before rubbing his eye and standing up. He glanced over at the clock and sighed. It was after 1.

"Tom is so gonna kill us in the morning." Danny grumbled moving Elle off him and waking her up. She mumbled something before stretching and leaving the room.

"Night Elle." Dougie mumbled as she walked past him. She touched his shoulder and slumped up the stairs. Danny turned to look at Dougie before both of them looking at Maggie who was sound asleep on the sofa.

"Should we wake her?" Dougie asked.

"Why? Where would she move to?" Danny mumbled. "Come on leave her."

Dougie nodded dropping a blanket over her. She murmered under her breath and pulled the blanket closer to herself in her sleep. Dougie looked up at Danny and they walked out of the living room. Dougie switching off the light and Danny making sure the door was locked. They both walked up the stairs and to their own rooms.

"Night dude." Danny farewelled in a whisper.

"Night." Dougie waved behind him and shut his door.

As soon as Dougie's head hit his pillow the sleep went out of him. He wasn't tired, infact he felt like he was wide awake. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He rolled about his bed and peered over at his clock on the bedside table. 2.32 glowed orange and he thumped his head into the pillows. He closed his eyes and listened to the house. There was silence except for a car on the road outside. As it was summer there was alittle stream of light blue stretching across his bed from the gap in his curtains. He was suddenly alert to footsteps coming up the stairs and he turned his head to hear them better. He opened his eyes as his door opened and saw the short frame enter. She looked around before glancing at the floor as she made her way across the room to Dougie's bed. Dougie lifted his duvet to her. She looked at him surprised.

"Why are you awake?" She asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered her moving into the middle of the bed so she could get comfortable.

"Oh." She mumbled. She moved her legs a little but ceased movement when they came in contact with Dougie's legs.

"Are you wearing jeans?" He asked looking at her, in the early morning light her skin glowed a misty pale blue colour, her hair looked dull and shocking at the same time. He marvelled in her beauty.

She nodded, a slight smile forming on her lips. He tutted and she felt his hands on her waist.

"You cannot wear jeans in bed." He shook his head. Maggie moved her hips to help him get rid of the offending article of clothing. He threw them out of the bed and settled back into his pillows.

"So what are you doing up?" He asked her. She moved her head slightly so it was closer to his.

"Woke up and the place was empty." Maggie mumbled. "Didn't like it."

Dougie smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back. Dougie sighed, tiredness sweeping over him again. He closed his eyes again and felt Maggie place her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled as her soft hair tickled behind his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Night Doug." She said to his quietly clearing her throat.

"Night Mags." He murmered to her smiling contently as sleep washed over him.


	13. Chapter 13

13 

The alarm rang incesisantly in his ear. He just buried his head into the middle of the two pillows and felt something beside him stir.

"Doug" She whispered. "Stop the beeping."

Dougie moaned, poked his arm out of the warmth and reached over Maggie to the clock and wacked it. Finially hitting the right button and the beeping stopped immediatly. He rolled back over and pulled Maggie back ontop of him and she smiled into his bare chest. Dougie and Maggie fell straight asleep again until 15 minutes later they were woken up by Danny landing ontop of them.

"Hey lovebirds." Danny yelled in Dougie's ear.

"Danny." Maggie moaned.

Danny grinned at Dougie who opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Time?" Dougie asked.

"Half 5." Danny smiled at him.

"How are you so awake?" Dougie asked him pushing him off of him. He pushed the covers off him aswell and stumbled out of bed pulling a t-shirt on.

"Shower." Danny ordered standing off the bed, glancing at Maggie who was trying to get back asleep.

Dougie made a face and sighed pulling the shirt off him again and walking out the door.

"Sleep tight Megan." Danny called out walking out the room after him.

15 minutes later Dougie was pulling on a clean t-shirt. Maggie opened her eyes.

"I can't believe you have to leave at 6 in the morning." She mentioned. Dougie grinned at her pulling on jeans and then sitting down on the bed to pull on socks. He felt the bed move as she shifted her weight. He felt her arms around him and he stopped pulling on his sock. Dougie looked down and saw her bare legs wrap round his middle. Her feet crossed infront of his stomach. She kissed the back of his neck and sighed.

"You looking a piggy back?" Dougie asked her. She giggled and he his face to the side. She pecked his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Thanks for last night." She whispered.

"I didn't do anything." He whispered back.

"You did." She whispered again. "You just didn't realise it."

"Was I sleep talking again?" He asked. She giggled again and kissed his neck again.

"Doug." A call came from downstairs. "Hurry up. We're leaving soon."

"Have a good day today." Maggie smiled at him as she unwrapped her arms and legs from him. He turned round and kissed her hard on the lips before stepping back and picking up a pair of vans on the floor near the door.

"Seeya later." He said to her as she moved to get under the covers again. Dougie smiled at the sight of her in pink girls boxers and the vest top she was wearing yesterday. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Sleep" She grinned at him. Dougie looked at her. "Jealous?"

"Wee bit." He murmered. She giggled.

Pulling the covers over herself and settling into bed and the pillows behind her. "Bye Doug."

"Bye Mags." He called closing the door behind him.

A couple of weeks had gone by and the group were eagerly antisipating Tom's birthday and the release of their single.

"Just reminding you it's my birthday tomorrow." Tom said entering Dougie's room.

Dougie looked up from his magazine he was reading and nodded at him. Tom walked over and stood at his head where he was lying on the floor. Blink 182 was playing surprisingly quietly and Maggie was on Dougie's laptop on his bed.

"Yea I know. You've already told us plenty of times." Dougie smiled up at him. "We arn't gonna forget."

"Sorry, just making sure." Tom smiled back at him. "Alright. I'll leave you in peace."

"Bye T." Maggie called after him.

"Yea bye Tom-man." Dougie laughed going back to his reading. There was a pause and Maggie turned round and looked at Dougie.

"Doug?" She asked. He looked up at her. "What did you get him?"

"Nothing." Dougie shook his head. "Forgot."

"They're just sitting there." Tom said to the others once he walked downstairs.

"What?" Elle asked from her spot by Danny.

"Yea." Tom nodded. "And you know there is music playing."

"But we can't hear anything?" Harry pointed out.

"Exactly." Tom laughed. "It's playing quietly."

They all looked at Tom

"I'm not joking." Tom shook his head. "They are upstairs, not talking. He's reading and she's on his laptop."

Elle sighed and snuggled into Danny more. "Aw well I don't care."

"Course you do E" Claire laughed. "It's your sister. You thought they got it on weeks ago."

Elle shrugged again and closed her eyes. Amy sipped at her wine and looked at Tom.

"Did they say anything to you?" She asked.

"Not really." Tom shook his head and sat beside Claire.

"Well leave them be." Claire whispered to him. "It's there business."

"Yea I mean just because they arn't going out yet doesn't mean it's bad." Danny quiped.

"They're sleeping in the same bed though." Elle mumbled.

"Doesn't mean anythings gonna happen." Harry pointed out. Danny looked at him skeptically.

"Means nothing will happen with anyone else doesn't it?" Claire asked.

"I think it's sweet." Amy cooed.

"It's weird. She's my sister." Elle muttered.

"So you don't act like sisters. You're like best friends." Tom pointed out.

"Not the point. That doesn't change anything. We are still talking about my sisters sex life whilst she is upstairs." Elle snapped. Danny giggled and drank at his bottle of beer.

"Oh is it funny now Danny Jones?" Elle asked. "How about we talk about what Vicky and her boyfriend do in the bedroom."

Danny's face fell and he covered his ears with his hands.

"La la la la la la la la" He sang in a tune.

"That's your next number boys." Claire giggled.

Tom had to say they had celebrated in style. Going to a club which had a VIP area so big that the club may aswell have been only VIP. They had ran into a few people from the business but were trying to lay low. Harry and Amy were constantly downing drinks to just go to the bar again. Elle following after them giggling like mad because she spotted someone from Eastenders. Nadine from Girls Aloud had surprised them and actually wished Tom a happy birthday before disappearing with Jesse Metcalf. Amy found this highly annoying as she was at the bar at the time. Tom had invited a few of their friends and they were all partying like mad. However Tom wanted to go home. He was bored of the constant clubbing. Claire always dancing with the girls, Danny and Dougie getting off their faces and causing some kind of fight and Amy pleading the bartender to let her make a cocktail herself. Then it would be in Heat next week becasue someone who stayed sober enough to remember they saw them. This really wasn't how he planned on spending his birthday. Holed up in the over rated VIP area of a shit club. Claire and Maggie doing shots on the table infront of him. Dougie watching them amused as hell in his own drunken state.

"Uh I don't think I can do anymore" Maggie groaned. Surprisingly steady for how many she had already downed. Claire nodded numbly before turning to Tom and kissing his passonatly.

"You wanna go dance?" Maggie asked Dougie.

"Umm." Dougie started.

"That's a yes." She grinned and pulled him up off the lush seat and through the rope into the dance floor. Maggie set to work on dancing as sexily as she could muster and Dougie wasn't going to complain.

And that's the last thing he remembered. Was dancing on the floor of the hot club and Maggie's skin on his. He was fuzzy on the details but he was sure they hadn't went further than a kiss. A long long kiss. When he woke up the next day, Maggie was lying across him. Pale and already changed into pyjamas. She must have already been up this morning. He carefully pushed her off him and he got up showering. Trying to ignore his pounding head and the possible smell of sick.

"No tablets left." Danny informed him gravely as they crossed paths in the hall. Dougie sighed, admiting defeat and following Danny into the living room where Harry was already lying on the couch.

"Can anyone remember how we got home last night?" Harry asked.

"No" Danny and Dougie answered together. This was going to be a rough day.


	14. Chapter 14

14 

Elle bit her nails nervously as she waited on him to return. She desperatly hoped the last weeks hadn't been put to waste. Elle had taken to teaching Dougie to drive and he had came on fast. Personally she didn't see what was wrong with his driving but Tom had warned her he wasn't great under pressure. McFly's last single went straight to number one for 3 weeks. It was great. They took a week off before setting straight into rerecording some of the songs for the next album due to be released. A wee bit of promotion and then rehersals for their tour in October. She scanned the leaflets infront of her about car tax and insurance. Picking up one she used it as a fan to air her hot face. The posters on the wall encouraged payments to be made in time and others warned of clamping and fines. Slogans of drink driving hung above the receptionist and every other thing to discourage a person taking their driving test was stuck around the wall. Elle flipped through a book about car engienes to keep her mind of things and she saw the front door open and Dougie wallked in. His face was unreadable. Elle stood up immediatly and rushed over. The tester nodded at her and walked off through wooden double doors at the other side of the lobby. Elle looked at Dougie who broke into a grin.

"I passed." He said. Elle squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. He laughed at her reaction and she jumped up and down.

"Yay!" She finally spoke and pulled him into another hug. "We should celebrate."

"How's my little R plate friend?" Harry asked as Dougie and Elle walked into the house an hour later. Dougie grinned at him.

"You passed then?" Amy asked appearing at the kitchen door with an oven glove on. Dougie nodded and Amy whooped. Elle air high fived her and Harry burst out of laughing. Dougie left them to it and walked into the living room, blushing slightly, embarassed at the fuss made over him.

"So you passed?" Danny asked looking up from the TV. Dougie nodded and was met with a hug from Maggie.

"I'm happy for you D." Maggie whispered. "Knew you could do it." She kissed his cheek and Tom hugged him after her.

"See." Was all he said. Danny looked up at Tom and shook his head.

"See?" Claire asked from the mass of cushions on the floor. "Happy for ya Doug."

"Thanks guys." Dougie smiled.

"Now you can drive my car." Tom paused. "Legally."

"He'll be getting his own car T." Danny laughed from his place on the sofa.

"Not bothered." Dougie sighed. "You guys drive me round anyway."

"Well then I refuse to drive you anywhere." Danny promised. "And that goes for Maggie aswell."

"What?" Maggie asked outraged. "That's not fair. I can't drive!"

"Learn" Danny said simply.

"Right" Tom said clapping his hands together. "How're we gonna celebrate?"

"Hey Doug" Maggie said walking into his room. Dougie was lying in his bed and moaned in acknowledgement. "Rough night?"

"Yes." He whispered trying to pull himself into sitting posistion. Maggie shook her head and pushed him down into the bed again, her hand pressed firmly on his chest. He grinned up at her and she smiled slightly. "Me an Danny up til about 4 this morning" She crawled up the bed and sat beside him. Her head softly thumping into the head board.

"Ah men." Maggie sighed smiled at him.

"So whats up?" Dougie asked looking up at her. She shrugged. "Why are you already dressed?"

She smiled. "I have to go home. My brother needs me for something. Didn't say what."

"Is everything ok?" Dougie asked through a yawn. Maggie looked down at him for a moment.

"Dunno. He sounded pretty worried. Told me not to mention it to Elle." Maggie shrugged. Dougie nodded gently against his pillow and moved his hand closer to hers.

"When you going?" Dougie asked. His eyes shutting softly.

"Today. He said it was urgent." Maggie whispered grabbing his hand. Dougie's eyes shot open.

"But we were going to go to-" He was cut off by the longing look in her eyes. "What time?"

"Probably about 4ish" She sighed sliding down the bed so she was lying beside him. "Depends on train times."

"Want me to come with?" Dougie asked. Elle looked over at him.

"Serious?" She asked excitedly turning to face him.

"Sure why not?" Dougie smiled. "Not like I have anything to do. My plans were brutually cancelled. I'm left heart broken with nothing to do."

Maggie giggled burrowing her head into Dougies chest as he pulled her closer to him. "Yea. I'd love for you to come."

Dougie smiled down at her head. "Great. I'll be-able to drive you down. I didn't get my license a fortnight ago for nothing." Her eyes dropping and soon she was soflty asleep on his chest, in his bed. Dougie smiled to himself and fell asleep aswell.


	15. Chapter 15

15 

"Take a right here." Maggie directed. Dougie nodded and swung round the corner. "And slow down."

Dougie grinned at her sheepishly before slowing down.

"And next time" Maggie laughed. "Use indicators. I thought Elle taught you how to drive."

"Exactly. She did." Dougie laughed. Maggie shook her head before turning the volume up on the radio.

"I cannot believe we have to listen to the radio." Dougie sighed changing gears.

"Not my fault none of your cds were in the car." Maggie said in a sing song voice. Dougie rolled her eyes. "Like isn't is obvious? You'd think the first thing you'd do when you get a new car is put some music in it."

"Danny's fault." He said under his breath.

"Oh aye." Maggie laughed. "Blame it on Danny."

Dougie rolled his eyes and stopped at the roundabout.

"Left." Maggie pointed. Dougie nodded and followed her directions. "Ooooo"

"What?" Dougie asked.

"Retro McFly." Maggie squealed pushing the volume button in to turn it louder.

"Maggie." Dougie yelled over the sounds of That Girl that was filling the car. "MAGS" He was aware of the windows down in the car and everyone walking the streets beside them.

Maggie giggled and turned it down to a listenable volume. "Swowwy." She peered at him with puppydog eyes and Dougie looked pointedly away

"Can't resist me huh?" Maggie laughed. "Dun un dun dun. Dun dun. Dinnilininadun."

Dougie rolled his eyes. "Which way."

"Right and then we're here." Maggie said excitedly. Dougie nodded again and sighed in relief as the song ended.

"Awww." Maggie moaned. "I wanted to sing more."

Dougie shrugged and watched out of the corner of his eye as Maggie bent down and hunted through the glove compartment for a cd.

"There is officially nothing in here." She sighed.

"We came to that conclusion 3 hours ago." Dougie sighed. Maggie sat upright again and glared at him.

"Pull over here." Maggie instructed. Dougie did as he was told and pulled in at the kirb infront of a big house. Maggie jumped out and didn't wait for Dougie to follow. She ran up the path and tried to open the door. She sighed frustratedly when the door wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong with my parents?" Maggie asked rhetorically as Dougie appeared behind her. She only reached his eye level when she was on the porch step. She sighed and wrapped her arms round his neck. "I hate them."

"No you don't" Dougie mumbled into her neck. The August heat beating onto his back and he was already sticky from driving all day.

"Ugh" Maggie groaned and stamped her foot up and down.

"Mags will you stop throwing a strop." Dougie snapped softly at her. Maggie pulled her head away from his neck and glared at him. Dougie held his hands up in defence and she whirled round banging the door.

"JACK" She yelled through the letterbox. "Come get the door."

"Megan?" A voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Yes assface." Maggie muttered knocking the door again. Dougie heard the key turn and a bar unlock the door. Dougie rose his eyebrows. Her brother was 17 not 7.

"Come in." Jack muttered opening the door he glanced at Dougie and then back to Maggie. "Why the hell is Dougie from McFly on my doorstep?"

"He's with me. If you listened once and a while you might recall me kind of living with him." Maggie muttered storming past him. Jack waved at Dougie who waved back. "Right what's the emergency? Where's mum and dad? Why is the door locked? Why can't I tell Elle?" Maggie asked all in one breath walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Stop doing that." Jack and Dougie said together. She glanced at them and rolled her eyes.

"Ice lolly Doug?" She asked throwing one at him. Dougie caught it and sat down at the table. Maggie sitting beside him and Jack opposite him.

"Mum and Dad are up at Aunt Tessa's." Jack told her. "Back in the morning. And I'm in trouble."

Dougie looked up at him. Now that he was in the house he noticed the back and patio doors closed. The windows closed and the blinds down. The hall light was on it was so dark.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked. Her tone had changed. It was concerned, older sisterly.

"Made a couple of bets." Jack mumbled his eyes darting towards Dougie. Maggie sighed.

"With who?" Maggie asked.

"No one important. But then I borrowed some money." Jack mumbled.

"Cramer?" Maggie asked standing up. Jack winced. "You owe Cramer money? Jack."

"Yea." Jack muttered.

"Jackkkk." Maggie moaned clutching at her hair. "What have you done?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But he's after me. Megs." Jack said desperately. "I can't let Elle or Drew find out. Drew would want to help and Callie needs him. Elle would get destroyed. But Megs you." He paused looking up at her. "Please. You know what he's like."

"If I do somehow get him round." Maggie said after a long time. Dougie was shocked when he heard her voice in the silence. "You realise you'll have to leave."

"I know." Jack groaned.

"It'll break mums heart. She cannot find out it was to do with him." Maggie said darkly. "Daddy cannot find out I help you. You'll have to go nearly immediately. Forget about your last year in school, at least here."

Jack nodded sadly.

Dougie opened his mouth but shut it again. Maggie turned round to him and sighed.

"Dougs." She said questionatively. "Ready to look hard?"

Dougie stared at her.

"Let's go Doug." Maggie muttered standing up. She looked at Jack. "Lock the door. Go upstairs." She ordered him. Dougie followed Maggie out of the house. Instead of going down the path to the car they went up the side path and through the back garden.

"Maggie." Dougie whispered. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ok. Jack was an idiot and borrowed money from this area's version of the mafia. Who I'm ashamed to say have connections with. There's a thing with our family and theirs, long story. He'll kill Jack if we don't get it sorted. And you do not leave until it's sorted." Maggie whispered darkly as they climbed over a fence and over a short stretch of green and then onto a row of houses. Maggie walked up and knocked on a door. It had no number or letterbox. The windows were open however and Dougie felt the sun on his back. The door opened and a boy no older than Dougie came to it.

"Ah." He said slyly. "The cavalry has arrived. Wondered how soon it would take to get the family up. So baby McFerran has pulled his sister up from London to shout at the big bad Cramers?" He asked smirking.

Dougie couldn't see Maggie's face. But he was sure his was shocked. How did they know she was in London?

"Oh Paul given you more independence in the family business?" Maggie asked strongly.

"Bitter are we?" He asked, "You could have been here... if your morals didn't stop you."

"Shove off Jason." Maggie sighed her head stooped slightly. "Paul here?"

"Maybe. Coming in? See for yourself?" Jason asked stepping back. "Your eh friend here will have to stay outside."

"Go get Paul" Maggie snapped.

Jason disappeared. Maggie turned to Dougie and smiled weakly. Dougie looked past her as a man came to the door. The man was the same age of Jason and smiled at them both.

"Megan" He sighed. Maggie turned and smiled at him. Stepping forward slightly.

"George." Maggie sighed happily. "Is Paul here?"

"No not at the minute. Actually out of the country. I'm in charge for the time being." George said.

"Will you help me out?" Maggie asked the happiness in her voice falling.

"About Jack?" George asked stepping out onto the path. He acknowledged Dougie with a nod.

"Yea." Maggie nodded stepping forward. "Look G, I don't know what he's done but can we just sort something out? He's scared shitless back home, had to come get me to do this. You know Jack, he wouldn't do this."

George nodded. "Alright Mags. He owes alot of money but you showed, I can let it go. He'll have to get out of town though. Like you."

Maggie nodded. Dougie looked at her enquiringly.

"I'll put the money up." George murmured.

"Add it on to mine." Maggie said immediately.

"Maggie I wouldn't do that. You nearly have it paid off." George said quietly aware of being outside. "I'm looking after it. My cousin would have done something to it already if I wasn't, you know."

"I know I know." Maggie grimanced looking at the window where Jason was staring out at. "Grudges"

George nodded. "Ok. I'll keep it safe. We'll sort it out tomorrow with Jack. Go home and enjoy yourself and Maggie."

"Yea." Maggie said looking up at him.

"Your lucky Paul wasn't here today. You know he wouldn't have let this go to pass. I warn you Maggie. You're in enough trouble and I don't think Jack appreciates that. I trust Andrew doesn't know."

Maggie shook her head.

"Thought not." George sighed. "Well I must go Maggie."

Maggie nodded and stepped forward hugging George.

"Thank you Georgie." Maggie sighed and smiled at him. "Have a good night."

"Yea. I hope next time you're home it's not for this." George smiled. "See you again Maggie. Hope you like it down in London."

"Yea thanks George. It's good. Bye." Maggie waved to him. She turned and pulled Dougie down the path and back over the green towards the fence.

"What the hell just happened?" Dougie asked. Maggie shook her head and knocked the door to her home.

"Ok" Dougie whispered and sighed as Jack unlocked the door again. Maggie walking in. "I'll be in in a minute. Have to phone home."

Maggie nodded and pulled Jack into the kitchen talking to him in a low voice.


	16. Chapter 16

16 

"Dougie." Danny said into the phone. "Speak."

"That's a way to greet a person." Dougie snapped.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"This place is weird Dan. There's like a fucking family rivalary thing going on. Something to do with Cramer and shit." Dougie muttered. "And I'm fucking starving."

"Doug it's like 9. You shouldn't have slept all day. Well we're about to go out." Danny laughed. "Hows Mags family? Nice?"

"Only met her wee bro." Dougie sighed sitting down on the step. "He's seems fine. Year younger than me. Haven't really spoke to him properly yet. Where are you going tonight?"

"Aww Doug your gonna miss it. We're going out to that club you love. Red Flight."

"Danny" Dougie moaned. "Me and Megs were meant to go there tonight. No fair you can't go without me. You're making me jealous."

"That's the point Doug." Danny laughed. Dougie could hear a commontion in the background and a new voice come on the phone.

"Hey Dougster." Elle called down the phone. "How's my fam treating ya?"

"Fine." Dougie laughed. "Been drinking already?"

"Well you know how Ames is."

"Oi" Amy called in the background. "I ain't no drunk"

Dougie smiled as he heard the activities in the room enter his ear, Danny put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Yo Doug." Harry said. "We're going to that Red place."

"I know Danny's already said." Dougie said grudgingly. "We were supposed to be fucking going with me. That was the whole point. I didn't get to go last time."

"Sorry Dougla." Claire called. "Ames you got my makeup brush?"

"Nah. Try Elle's room." Amy called back.

"What I don't hav-" Elle said back.

"Ahem." Dougie said alerting the group. "Back to me."

"Sorry Dougie" A chorus of people came back. He heard Claire cackle in the background.

"How much has she drunk?" Dougie asked.

Danny laughed. "Amy made her speciality gain."

"You weren't complaining." Amy muttered. She sounded as if she was right beside the phone. "When you drunk it all."

"Just go kiss Harry." Danny retorted.

"Don't mind if I do." Amy said in a posh accent. "Harry baby"

"Yesums me ladaee." Harry countered.

"Hmmphh." Dougie sighed as he let his head land on his knees.

"Aww Doug cheer up. We'll all go out when you get back." Danny said. Dougie could tell he was smiling. "We'll even go to-"

"TAXIS HERE." Tom bellowed. Music suddenly stopped and Dougie could hear lottery numbers called out in the background.

"That's our cue Doug." Danny laughed.

"Harry come on." Tom said annoyed. "Leave Amy alone. Elle stop drinking!"

"Wait a minute." Harry said. "15, 23, ah damn don't have 31."

"Harry do you wanna go upstairs?" Amy called out. Danny burst out laughing.

"Doug you should see his face." Danny said inbetween breaths. "Well Tom's gonna have a hernia gotta go. Have a good night tonight. Bye Doug."

"Give Mags and Jack a hug." Elle said aswell.

"Will do." Dougie smiled. "Thanks guys. Enjoy yourself."

"Bye." Claire Harry and Amy sing songed.

"Dougs on the phone?" Tom asked.

"Bye guys." Dougie laughed.

"Let me speak-" the dial tone was heard as Danny hung up. He stood up and looked around the suberian cul de sac.

Dougie shut his phone and walked into the house.

"Lock the door." Jack and Maggie yelled together. Dougie rolled his eyes turning round to turn the key.

Amy giggled and turned on the tap. Claire burst into laughter beside her and Elle started to call from the cubicle.

"Dudettes." Elle called.

"That's us." Claire asked before nodding to herself. "That's us."

"Pass some t roll pleash." Elle called. Claire giggled before searching through the cubicles and throwing a roll over the door.

"Ow." Elle whispered. "Thanks."

"Hurry up Ellybelly." Amy muttered. "Steady hand Ames."

Amy expertly trailed the eyeliner across her eye and smiled at her newly lined eyes.

"Oooo" Claire whispered hooking arms with Amy. "Harry ain't gonna resist ya."

Amy just giggled. Elle appeared and turned on the tap soaking her hands.

"Dunno what Dougs was on about. This place isn't any different to any other bars and clubs." She huffed. "I was all pumped up to go out and have fun."

"You're not having fun?" Claire asked pulling a frown. Elle shook her head.

"I ammmmmmmmm." Elle drew out shaking her hands out. "Just thought it would be better. And I think the alcohol is starting to wear off."

Amy's head shot up. "We must go top up then."

Claire nodded and the three girls stumbled out of the bathroom and headed towards the bar.

"It's quite sad when you're the most sober person here." Danny mumbled as he caught Elle round the waist and nuzzled into her neck. "You wanna go home?"

"Dannaeeeeeeeey" Elle laughed turning round and kissing him on the lips quickly. "You wanna go dance?"

"No." He shook his head. "Go home."

"I wanna dance." Elle pouted.

"But I'm not having fun here." Danny whined and dropped his head on Elle's shoulder.

"Let's go dance." Elle said chirpily. "Gosh I wish Doug was here."

"Elle." Danny said shortly stepping away from her. Elle looked at him.

"I'm gonna go dance." She smiled meekly. The look in Danny's eyes was heart breaking. Danny watched her hit the dance floor and start to dance. He sighed and looked for someone in the crowd.

"Claire" Danny called. "CJ"

Claire turned round and smiled at him.

"Hey D." She said sipping at something pink in her glass.

"I'm gonna head. Tell everyone. K seeya later at the house." Danny said into her ear. She nodded.

"Laters babe." Claire smiled pecking him on the cheek and walking off to find Amy. Danny nodded heading in the direction of an exit he passed Elle on the dance floor.

Dougie was sound asleep when Maggie kneed him where it hurts. Dougie yelled out in pain and pulled his knees up. Maggie shushed him and rolled off him with difficulty because of his knees and his adaption of the foetal posistion.

"Dougie." Maggie hissed. Dougie opened his eyes and shot her a glare.

"You just made me not have children." He mumbled reaching his hand out of the covers and rubbing his eye. "What the hell do you want?"

"There is someone in the house." Maggie whispered. Dougie suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her. She was kneeling up in bed. Straddling his right leg. Dougie sat up and looked at her closly.

"You're not shitting me are you?" He asked. She shook her head. He heard a creak in the hall and Maggie jumped. She caustiously climbed off Dougie. His hands balancing her in the dark. She walked over to the window and peered through the curtains.

"Can't see past the drive." Maggie whispered running back to Dougie who was now standing up and pulling on his jeans. She threw his t-shirt at him and he pulled it over his head before tip toeing over to her door. Maggie followed him grabbing hold of his arm as they edged out into the landing. Jacks door flew open and he walked into the hall with a hockey still over his head. Dougie stared at him and smiled at the ridiculousness of it. He stood to let Jack go infront of him.

Jack smirked at him. "Oldest first."

Dougie rolled his eyes and stepped down the stairs. The front door was open and someone was walking up the path. Maggie gripped at his arm and they stopped at the end of the stairs. Jack went before them and held the hockey stick high. The person walked over the threshold and yelled out. Jack lowered the stick and Maggie screamed in fright.

Dougie stood still. The light flipped on in the dawn twlight. Dougie realised that it was early in the morning and the sun had nearly rose. The sky in the front door was lilac and blue with a few white clouds on the horizon.

"Jack" The older woman said in shock. "Are you trying to give your father another heart attack? Maggie hello baby."

Maggie jumped forward and engulfed the woman in a hug. The door shut as a man walked through.

"Early hockey session son?" He asked eyeing the stick in his hands. "Good, get you out of the house."

Jack frowned and dropped the stick to the floor with a clatter.

"Come on into the kitchen and I'll explain." The woman laughed. "Megan go put on some clothes and bring your boyfriend in with you."

Dougie burned and Jack smirked pulling him by the arm into the kitchen as Maggie ran up the stairs.

"So Tessa sends her love." Maggie's mother said setting cups infront of them all. Her father was in the chair opposite him and Dougie could tell he was falling asleep. "We knew you would be leaving today and we didn't want to miss you pet."

Maggie smiled at her mother.

"So we left last night. Well you know what your aunt and uncle is like. We didn't leave til after 1 and then the drive back was long. So here we are."

"At half 4 in the morning. Sneaking round like a intruder." Jack mumbled through a mouthful of tea.

"Jack swallow." His mother smiled. "Maggie will you get the blue out of your hair, it's all faded. Jack cut your nails. Frank wake up for goodness sake we have a visitor."

The 4 eyes travelled to Dougie who sat up straighter.

"What's your name son?" Her mother asked.

"Dougie Poynter." Dougie said nervously wiping his sweating his hand on his t-shirt before putting it out to shake. Her mother smiled a big smile.

"Pennie McFerran." She said shaking his hand. "So..."

"No we're not going out mum." Maggie whispered.

"Well where did we meet?" She asked her daughter. "Where did you meet your friend, that your in the same room with, that you were wearing a skimpy pair of shorts around."

"Mum" Maggie said shaking her head."London. He's in the same band as Danny. Who Elle is going out with." Maggie explained.

"I knew you looked familair." Frank spoke finally. "That's all Amy would talk about. You know I was subjected to your music when I was in hospital."

Dougie grinned. "Sounds like Amy. She's pretty hardcore."

"That she is." Jack smiled.

"Stop fantising bout her." Maggie snapped. Jack grinned and slurped at tea.

"Dougs" Jack smiled. "Pass the pot."

Dougie passed the tea pot over to Jack who thanked him.

"So how is London dear." Pennie asked. "Settling in?"

"Great." Maggie smiled. "It is so much fun."

"Where are you living?" Frank asked her.

"Um with Elle." Maggie lied. Dougie looked at his cup and Jack snorted.

"So whats Elle place like?" Jack asked her. Maggie looked at him.

"Um." Maggie started. She had rarely been in Elle's flat. "Homely."

"That's nice dear. She treating you right?" Frank asked either oblivious or pretending not to recognise his daughters lying.

"Frank." Pennie snapped. "Of course she's treating her right. She's her sister."

"I know dear." Frank droned.

Pennie sniffed and turned back to Maggie. "So have you made any friends? What're you doing with yourself?"

"Well just the band and Claire and Amy." Maggie replied.

"That's nice dear." Pennie nodded, throwing a glance in Dougie's direction. "Are they nice?"

"Pennie I'm sure Megan wouldn't be with them if they weren't" Frank sighed. Pennie turned to her husband and started to retort back. Dougie looked up in amusment and was met with Maggie pulling him out of the room.

"C'mon. Never mind them." Maggie laughed. "It's like that constantly."

Dougie smiled at her as they walked back up the stairs and Maggie pulled him into bed. "Get some sleep" She mumbled through a yawn.

He nodded and she smirked unbuttoning his jeans and he kicked them off. She shrugged off her dressing down and slipped in under the duvet beside him snuggling into his chest and promptly falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

17 

"Happy birthday bro." Maggie called down the phone to him. She grinned as he responded back. "You can officially drink legally now. Exciting isn't it." Dougie rolled over in bed and looked at her. She smiled at him, completely unashamed of the fact that she had woke him up. As soon as they had returned from Maggie's parents house Dougie was catapulted into rehersals and a mad rush to finish the album before the end of September. The summer was over and the expected Indian Summer never came, the nights turned colder and it darker earlier. Maggie had tried to get a job. She was fed up of lying round doing nothing and was starting to feel bad about not paying her keep in the house. When she came home feeling bad one evening after she had been turned down in countless resturants and bars and even in a shop because of the colours in her hair, Dougie told her to not to bother. She hadn't fully registered and the next day when she went to the bank there was extra couple of thousand in there.

"Maggie sssh" Dougie moaned.

"It's his birthday D." Maggie snapped playfully at him. "I have to wish him happ birthday."

Dougie rolled his eyes and Maggie went back to her conversation pausing to put him on loudspeaker.

"He wants to talk to you aswell." Maggie said poking her tounge at him. He sighed and nodded. She clicked the button and set the phone on her lap.

"Happy birthday dude." Dougie said wiping his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"Thanks man." Jack replied on the other side of the phone. "So you looking after my sister?"

"Of course I am." Dougie laughed. Maggie smiled and looked at her finger nails. More than Jack knew it.

"Well are you getting at it yet?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Maggie snapped. "Stop it. You're my little brother!"

"No I'm not we are the same age now." Jack retorted. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes." Jack snapped.

"Well it'll only be for another week anyway. It's my birthday soon." Maggie grinned. Dougie smiled at her faintly and settled into the pillows again.

"Yea yea. Anyway Elle there?" Jack asked. Dougie groaned and stood up pulling on a t-shirt leaving the room in that and a pair of boxers.

"I'll get her." He called back.

"Doug's gonna get her." Maggie said to him.

"I'm on loudspeaker for a reason." Jack laughed.

"Shut up." Maggie giggled.

"Jacks on the phone upstairs." Dougie said walking into the kitchen. Elle looked up from her cereal and broke into a grin.

"Your room?" She asked. Dougie nodded opening the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk and sniffing it gingerly.

Dougie arrived back in his room just as they were hanging up. Elle looked as if she was about to cry and Maggie was laughing at her.

"Oh don't you start." She warned as she walked past Dougie in serch of Danny. Dougie jsut smiled at her and then collapsed back onto the bed beside Maggie who was sitting cross legged amoungst the covers.

"Morning." Dougie whispered to her. She grinned and kissed him quickly.

"Good morning." She replied and sat up straight again. Dougie looked at her. Her hair was growing and was sweeped into a shirt ponytail at the back of her head. The blue had finally faded and the pink looked half way between bright and dull. The blonde was goldening and she was constantly pulling at it and making faces when someone mentioned it. And living with 3 girls and Danny meant somebody always mentioned it.

"What?" Maggie asked as she caught him staring at her.

"What d'you want for your birthday?" Dougie asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She muttered and went back to painting her nails.

"C'mon Mags." Dougie pleaded. "You don't turn 19 everyday."

Maggie giggled. "You're not even 19 yet!"

"I will be in a month but that's not the point!" Dougie grinned.

"The money was enough the other day. I still think you should take it back."

"Nope." Dougie shook his head. "It's yours do what you like with it."

Maggie sent him a smile before concentrating on her nails again.

"Why don't you go shopping?" Dougie asked. Maggie looked at him. "Ugh go on Mags."

"No I'm not taking anything else off of you." Maggie said determined.

"What about going to get your hair done." Dougie smirked. Her hand immediatley went to her hair and a frown came to her face.

"No I don't need it." Maggie said uncertanly. "I don't need it right?"

"You look perfect, but you've been complaining for a week about it. Go and get it dyed again." Dougie offered. "Ah go on! You know you want to!"

Maggie felt a smile creeping onto her lips. Dougie grinned back at her and rolled over so he was sitting upright infront of her.

"What d'you say huh?" He asked. Maggie giggled.

"That's a yes?" Dougie asked. She nodded and looked shyly up at him. "Ah don't play all shy!"

"It's a yes." She nodded again. He grinned and searched his pockets for his wallet. Looking inside it he sighed.

"Ok I don't have any cash on me so take the credit card. Go get your hair done and buy yourself something nice."

Maggie shook her head. "Dougie I can't keep taking things of you."

"Why not?" Dougie asked.

"I just have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to wrong. I'll get money hungry or I'll have to pay it back really quickly or something." Maggie whispered looking down.

"Take it and never mind about any of it." Dougie whispered. "I'm 18 for christs sake, what do I need it for?" Maggie grinned and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Mags you ready?" Dougie asked knocking on her door. It was Thursday evening and they were all going out to celebrate Maggie's brithday. They had Friday off so they were going out the night before. Maggie got her hair done and so far no one had seen it yet. Dougie knocked on the door again and it opened.

"Wow" Dougie breathed. Maggie walked out of his room and smiled at him. Her hands smoothing down her clothes self consiously and she faltered under his gaze.

"Dougie." She said after a minute of silence.

"You look amazing." Dougie smiled at her. She grinned back. "Your hair... It's so..."

"Different?" Maggie laughed.

"Yea that's an understatment." Dougie smiled at her. Maggies hair was dyed black with outrageous pink stripes through it. The bright pink illuminated her skin and she looked alittle pale now. It wasn't shorter than before, just above the shoulders and deadly straight. She was wearing a black strapless dress that fell half way between her theigh and her knee. Underneath was a stripey pink 3/4 length top.

"Thanks." She breathed. "I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"It's amazing." He grinned and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and laughed as he spun her round. "Right lets go my friend."

She nodded and together they walked down the stairs.

After a all round shocked reaction from the rest of the group and a little tantrum from Elle about her little sister growing up and ruining her hair, the group had finally made it to the resturant.

"Table for 8." The waiter said running his finger down the list. "8 O'Clock?"

"Yea." Tom nodded checking his watch. It was now nearly nine.

"Name?" He asked turning his nose up.

"Jones." Danny said stepping forward. "Danny."

The waiter nodded, taking a pencil and ticking the side of the line and snapping his fingers. A waitress arrived with a bundle of menus.

"This way." The waiter smiled a sickly fake smile at them.

They all followed. Maggie and Dougie pushed to the front. They were seated without any other hastle and they all looked at their menus slightly impressed.

"So happy birthday's are in order." Harry smiled at Maggie she blushed slightly.

"No big deal." She smiled at them, as they choursed "Happy Birthday" To her.

"Ah just accept alittle cheesyness for once in a while." Elle giggled.

"Ok ok aslong as you haven't got a surprise cake and a string quartet to come out and sing to me in fake spanish accents." Maggie joked. Dougie and Danny glanced worriedly at Harry and Tom.

"I'll be right back." Tom said jumping up. Danny running after him.

Maggie staring after them.

"Are you ready to order drinks?" The waitress asked appearing at the table.

"Wine." Maggie mumbled. "And lots of it."


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews. There must have been some confuseion over the last week. I dunno. But anyway. Read, review and be happy. Sxx

---------------

18

Maggie walked along the wet path watching the puddles so she didn't step in them. The wind was ruffling the leaves in the trees and the yellow street lights just made everything a hazy orangy colour. The shadows looked longer and her steps echoed on the ground even though she was wearing converses. She sighed and thought about what she was doing. Concentrating on the path ahead of her. The flapping of someones sheets on the line drying made the silence more eery. Maggie hated walking in the dark, alone, in the cold, just after the rain. Personally she thought the boys house was too far away, even it was only a 15 minute walk. She jumped as the loud beeping from her phone knocked her out of her trance and her in head rant about the cold. She sighed and read the message through again. It was Harry asking her to go get a bottle of coke from the shop. She pulled the coins out of her pocket and counted them up. Yea she had enough.

She looked both ways before crossing the road. As she looked over her shoulder to make sure a car wasn't coming she noticed a man jump when he caught her looking round. She frowned slightly and hurried across the road and 2 minutes up the road to the shop. The shop was warm in contrast to the cold outside. Maggie lifted a 2 litre bottle of coke and went to the till. The woman behind it smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cold outside?" She asked as she rang the bottle through the beeper. Maggie nodded and loosened her scarf slightly.

"Yea but it's the wind that's bad." She grinned. "Well it'll only be 10 minutes to the house anyway."

"Ah that's good that." The woman smiled back. "Not far to walk."

Maggie shook her head and heard the bell tinkle to say someone had came into the shop.

"That's 1.65 please." The woman said producing a bag to her.

"There you go. Thank you." Maggie said handing her the correct change.

"Now off you go home." The woman smiled warmly at her. Maggie smiled back picking up the bag and leaving the shop with a tinkle of the bell. She heard the door shut and she wasn't 5 steps down the path when it opened again. Another bell tinkle to show someone had passed through it. The wind immediatly cooling her face and neck. She shivered and pulled her scarf round her neck and mouth again. Relaxing into the warmth. A car passed and she listened to it until she couldn't anymore. In her concentration of the car she never noticed the footsteps behind her again. As near silence engulfed her, she noticed them again. She quickened the pace and came to a stop a the road. A car pulled painfully slowly past and she was aware of the hurried footsteps becoming louder to her. Her breathing raged as she saw the tip of the shadow slip past her body. The car finally pulled out of the road and Maggie broke into a run. The bottle of coke banging against her leg as she clutched the bag in her hand. Wind picked up her hair around her face and it blocked her vision until she raised her hand to scrape it away, making her slow down alittle.

"Got you." A cold voice said as a hand gripped her arm and she was swung round and was forced against someone's front fence.

Maggie gasped in shock of being flung round and she looked up at the man towering above her.

"Let go." She cried her voice shaking. She gripped at the plastic bag tighter and he leaned closer to her. A black scarf pulled up around his face.

"I need to talk to you." He commanded. Maggie shook her head. "Weather you like it or not."

Maggie closed her eyes and swung her hand up. The bottle connecting with his face, making him stagger backwards. Seeing her chance she broke into a run and ran off.

"He's not making his payments Megan!" The man called after her but she didn't stop. "George isn't happy."

Maggie shook her head and ran on round the corner. Leaving the man behind and she felt her heart raise as she saw the boy's front door. She ran up the drive and banged on the door not bothering on finding her key.

"Did you forget your key again?" Danny asked her grinning until he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

Maggie shook her head. Danny pulled her into the house and into a hug.

"What happened Megan?" Danny asked again. Maggie stood ridgid in his arms and shook her head again.

"What is it?" Dougie asked appearing in the front hall. Danny pulled back shrugging his arms. Dougie looked at Maggie concerned. At the sight of him Maggie felt her wall break down and she burst into tears.

"Hey." Dougie whispered pulling her into his arms. He ignored Danny and kissed her forehead. The bag with the coke in it falling to the ground. "What happened?"

She shook her head again sniffing and trying to calm her breathing that was making her hic cup through the tears and sob loudly. She closed her eyes and instead of seeing the McFly household's hall wallpaper she saw whatever Cramer that was threatening her invaded her vision. She jumped slightly and Dougie hugged her tighter. She felt his breath on her forehead and every so often he would plant a kiss on her hair. She was slowly relaxing into him and calming down. She was relieved that Dougie didn't press her and the inquiring people at the living room door didn't disturb her. Harry had came and took his coke, thanking her by touching her shoulder. Danny had ushered the others back to whatever they were doing and Tom had asked if there was anything she needed. Maggie felt comfortable in Dougie's arms. Listening to his heart beating even though it was fast and then it slowed down to a theraputic rhythm.

"How long have we been here?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Bout half an hour." Dougie replied north of her head.

"Mmm." Maggie mumbled stepping back slightly. Her head was sore and her throat was dry. She looked up at Dougie through red eyes. Putting on a weak smile she cleared her throat. "I'll just go to the bathroom. Back in a minute."

Dougie nodded slightly and she ran up the stairs quickly. Dougie walked into the living room where everyone else looked round at him.

"Where's Maggie?" Claire asked after Dougie had sat down.

"Bathroom." Dougie answered glancing over at her wrapped round Tom. Beside her Amy was nearly asleep.

"What happened?" Amy mumbled opening one eye.

Dougie shrugged and sighed.

"Why didn't she say?" Tom asked. Dougie shrugged.

"Not like she tells us stuff anyway." He commented. They all nodded slowly.

"It's just the worst time though." Harry muttered.

"Yea." Danny agreed. "With the tour starting tomorrow."

They all sighed. Claire tightening her arms round Tom and Amy rubbing her head on Harry's arm.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Claire whispered.

"Yea but we get the house to ourselves." Amy giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

19 

Amy livened up when Elle arrived. She took to making cocktails again and as usual added as much alcohol as she could. Tom and Harry being the bravest to sample a batch of the first blue liquid she came up with went very quickly to the bathroom to be sick. Amy undeterred though made the same drink again this time however it came out a sickly green colour, making Tom be sick again just at the sight of it and Harry refuse to drink again. Danny tentivly took a sip before downing the whole blender full exclaiming it was the best drink ever. When Amy couldn't reproduce it everyone settled on her speciality. A peachy clear substance that Claire was addicted to. Dougie had spent half an hour trying to get Maggie out of the toilet before realising she was having a bath and leaving her to it, going down stairs but not drinking as much.

"Ah c'mon Dougs." Amy begged pushing a tall glass of peach liquid into his hand. "Just a glass."

Dougie looked over at Claire who was giggling at nothing and shook his head.

"Nah you're ok Ames." Dougie smiled at her. "I'm not in the mood for a massive knees up."

"Ugh suit yourself lizard boy." Amy shook her head. Dougie rolled his eyes and Harry burst out laughing sliding a beer his way.

"This is my last one." Dougie said to them. Danny frowned and reached over feeling his head.

"Are you ill mate?" Danny asked. Dougie shook his hand off his head and glared at him.

"I just don't wanna be hung over on our first day of tour." Dougie explained.

Danny shrugged and took another swig of his bottle of beer. Dougie farewelled them all with a wave. Amy landing a smacker of a kiss on his lips before Harry pulled her off. Dougie walked into his room smiling. He looked over at his bed. Maggie already asleep, her eyes still red and she was curled up in a ball. Her arm tight round one of her pillows. Dougie quietly pulled off his clothes and slipped into his bed. He pulled the covers over him. He listened as Maggie's breathing changed and he knew she was awake. He rolled onto his side. Putting his arm around her and his fingertips grazed her warm skin of her stomach. He felt her move and she was face to face with him.

"Hey." He whispered. She smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

"Yea." She whispered back. "Thanks."

Dougie smiled at her. She kissed him softly before snuggling into his chest.

"Night babe." Dougie whispered to her.

"Nmmph." Maggie mumbled in response.

Maggie and Dougie lay in the living room. They both were squeesed onto a couch and lay in each others arms. Dougie dressed and Maggie still in her pyjamas. Claire was half awake in the kitchen sipping at water and taking head ache pills. Harry nearly passed out opposite her. He being the most hung over and probably still drunk as he had got an hour max of sleep. Amy was dead to the world upstairs. Tom was getting dressed while eating toast at the same time and Danny was running round trying to pack. Elle running after him telling him to put a shirt on. But none of this bothered Maggie and Dougie. Last night was forgotten, both of them soaking the last half hour of Dougie/Maggie time. Even though they weren't a couple.

"Dougs you ready mate?" Danny asked walking into the living room. Dougie nodded looking away from Maggie.

"Dude go put a shirt on." Dougie laughed.

"Thank you." Elle said in an agreeing manner, following him in.

"No, thank you." Danny kissed her lips taking the checked shirt out of her hands and pulling it on.

"Ready guys?" Tom asked wandering in. 2 none matching socks on, one may have been Claire's and one of Danny's beanies pulled over his hair. Short blonde hair sticking out of it.

Danny nodded kissing Elle on the cheek and running into the kitchen. A faint "Piss off Danny" was heard. Elle and Tom left the room in search of food. Dougie squeesed Maggie in a hug before trying to get up.

"No." Maggie whined. "Don't want you to go."

Dougie laughed and struggled to get up, Maggie pulling on his t-shirt to keep him down.

"The bed will be all empty." Maggie whispered. "I might have to go find someone to fill it up."

Dougie laughed at her as she giggled mischeviously.

"Go do it on someone else's bed." Dougie ordered. Maggie grinned and sat up. Dougie beside her. She hugged him again.

"Have a good time babe." Maggie whispered. Dougie nodded, he would. He stood up and pulled Maggie up with him. Her beads, on his wrist glinting in the morning sun. "And don't get into trouble, and don't ruin my bracelets." She listed glancing at the asortment of bracelets he was wearing.

"You know one of them atleast is going to break." He said to her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Righ Doug the evil masterminds of this band want us meer fill ins to leave the warmth of our beds and comfort of our girlfriends and go into the harsh sunlight and freezing October air." Harry complained from the door. Behind him Danny and Tom laughing their heads off. Maggie grinned at him.

"Well Harry. Us meer fill ins shall go then." Dougie said raising his hands in the air like a super hero. "Super Fill in. To infinity and beyond."

"Stop shouting." Harry whined before leaving and walking into the front garden complaining about Amy not being there.

Tom and Danny were in the hall making out with their other halves. Dougie and Maggie hugged again. Maggie taking a deep breath for courage and pressed her lips onto his. They broke apart when Danny wolf whistled. Which ruined the moment. Maggie giggled and pushed Dougie to the door.

"Have a good time guys." Maggie waved them off. The girls stood by the door as they all got into Tom's car.

"BYE" Amy yelled out of the window above them. Maggie walked into the sun to look at her hanging out of Dougie's window. She was waving with a sheet wrapped round her.

"Bye Ames." Danny called up at her. Harry meerly waved and let Danny push him into the back seat.


	20. Chapter 20

_Enjoy_

---

20

Dougie held the towel round his neck and drank deeply at the bottle of water in his hand. They had just came off stage in Cardiff, they only had about a week left, Wembley then Manchester then on to Ireland. It was still fun every single night and Dougie loved it. He missed being at home but obviously not as bad as the other guys who left girlfriends back in London. Tom was walking ahead of him. Danny level with him and Harry following up the rear. None of them speaking. Just soaking up the atmosphere and the euphoria of playing infront of crowds that size. Dougie turned the corner and stopped. Maggie was standing infront of him grinning. Tom beside her collapsed on a crate of something looking perplexed but with a grin on his face. She was laughing at his reaction and Dougie's heart if it could, lifted higher.

"Wha-" Dougie started, grinning like an idiot.

"MEGAN." Danny boomed beside him and hugged her. Harry walking up level with Dougie and glancing at him.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked turning his attention to Maggie when he got no response from Dougie.

"Your girlfriend was getting too used to making cocktails everynight for my liking." Maggie laughed. Harry shook his head and hugged her. "Plus I wanted to see you guys." Her attention was focused on Dougie although she was adressing the whole group.

"Did Elle not come?" Danny asked disappointedly.

"No sorry." Maggie shook her head. "Just me. I braved public transport. I was so used to one of you guys driving me somewhere. Trains are totally disgusting guys."

"This is great." Tom grinned. "A break from these guys." He was met with 2 towels and a water bottle being threw at him. He heald his hands up in mock surrender and Harry ran after him.

"Right let's go out and get trollied." Danny grinned at Maggie wrapping his arm round Dougie and grabbing Maggie's hands walking down the corridor to where Harry and Tom were mucking about by the double doors and together they went to the tour bus.

Dougie's hands felt warm against hers. His left was gripped round her waist and pressing her stomach into his abdomen, his right was wrapped round her wrist guiding them blindly down the hall. Dougie pushed the key card into the slot repeatedly until it bleeped, Maggie grasped the door handle and pulled it down and then pushed it open. The pair stumbling into the dark room, never breaking the kiss. Maggie's lips detached from his as he pushed her onto the bed and she trailed them down his chin. Dougie pulled at her top and she lifted her arms above her head to allow him to pull it off. Maggie continued to kiss his neck and throat trailing her tongue over his adams apple. Dougie shivered as cold air hit his back. Maggie pulled the shirt over his head and dug her nails into his back pulling her hands down his back to the waist band of his jeans. Dougie's lips saught hers again and they kissed passionately. Dougie felt her start to unbuckle his belt and then her hands suddenly stilled.

"What?" Dougie breathed, concerned.

"No." Maggie shook her head. She let her head fall onto his chest and she felt Dougies hands press into her back.

"What?" Dougie asked again. This time it was more inquiringly. More sharp.

"I can't." Maggie shook her head. She pulled her leg over him and lay beside him. Dougie rolled over so he was laying front down on the bed. Maggie heard him moan something incoherently and she sighed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she sat up and searched round the unfamiliar room for her top that was flung off a meer minutes ago.

"I'll see you later Dougie." She whispered walking to the door pulling on her converses at the same time.

"Maggie." Dougie called pushing his face to the side.

The door banged in response. Dougie groaned again and rolled off the bed. He stood up pulling on his shirt he walked out of the room and ran down the hall where he saw the lift close. Maggie wasn't in it so he stepped over to the stair doors. He pushed it open and he could hear faint sobs and footsteps clattering down them. Dougie launched after her. Running down the flights of stairs. He caught a glimpse of her 2 floors down and finally caught up with her another flight down.

"Megan." He breathed grabbing her arm. She gasped and wrenched her arm from his grip.

"Dougie just leave me." Megan pleaded. Tears running down her face. Dougie looked at her. She looked so vunerable and so alone. "You, you don't"

"Megan." He said quietly. She looked round at him. Closing her eyes she sniffed and turned away from him.

Her eyes snapped open as Dougie touched her face softly. He turned it so he could see her. She wimpered slightly.

"What's the matter?" Dougie asked. "C'mon tell me."

"Stop it." Maggie pleaded but with less sincerity than before.

"Tell me." Dougie begged her. "I won't laugh at you. I can help."

Maggie snorted and wiped her fallin tears roughly with the back of her hand. Dougie sighed and stepped back leaning against the wall. He slid onto the ground and rested his head back on the wall. She looked down at him.

"You never tell me anything Mags." He said softly. "When we went to your house to see Jack. The night before the tour. It's always the same. For fuck sake Megan we've been sleeping in the same bed for months, you just moved yourself into my house, I've seen you naked and we just went the furtherest we've ever been. Megan I haven't had sex in 4 months for you and you still can't seem to fucking let me in." He hadn't realised that his voice had risen and he blushed as he let out that last bit of information. Placing his head in his knees and wishing he would go away.

"I'm sorry Doug." She whispered what felt like 5 minutes later. He glanced up and shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Dougie muttered sadly. Maggie nodded and walked slowly down the stairs.

Dougie had sat there, processing what had just happened, before trudging up the stairs and down the corridor to his room. He opened his room and slid in, pulling off his shirt and crawling into bed.

The next morning Dougie wandered up the tour bus. He plonked his bag on his bunk and collapsed on the sofa thing at the back. He sighed and waited for the others to arrive. He watched Danny talking to a girl by the exit he had just left. He smiled at her and then walked over to the bus. Harry catching up with him and they got on the bus together talking about something under their breathes.

"Doug" Danny greeted him sitting down beside him. Dougie nodded at them both. Harry hitting him over the head with a newspaper and sat opposite Danny.

"Where's Megan?" Danny asked smirking at him. Dougie shrugged.

"Did she not go with you last night?" Harry asked setting the paper infront of them on the sports pages.

"Disappeared." Dougie muttered taking intrest in the paper. Trying to read something about football upside down.

"What?" Danny asked him. "Stop pretending to care about football." He ordered as Tom walked up to them.

"We got in a fight." Dougie muttered ignoring the stares they gave him.

"What did you do?" Tom asked smiling. Dougie threw him a glare and stared out the window.

"Tom." Harry murmered. The other 3 boys set to work thinking of what Dougie did to upset Maggie.

"Um you said someone else's name in bed." Danny offered, they were running dry of things he supposedly done.

"You called her fat?" Tom asked.

"You've already said that one." Harry pointed out from behind the newspaper.

"Will you all shut up already?" Dougie moaned. He sighed and looked at his phone. A message from Maggie appeared.

_Sorry bout last night, It was insightful to hear you haven't had sex in 4 months. You must be gagging it. See you in London. Mxx _Dougie smiled, blushing again slightly hitting reply.


	21. Chapter 21

_Cheers for the reviews. I liked that last chap as well. Enjoy._

_----_

21

They had the weekend off and the boys were enjoying the last free morning before they went and completed the rest of the tour. They were playing in Wembley so they were going to drive over there for soundcheck and just crash in a hotel tonight. Claire and Amy disappeared earlier saying something about being busy but Dougie knew they were away with Tom's credit card. Danny was still in bed and Dougie was bored. He hit call and listened to the dial tone and the ringer until he heard her voice.

"Hello." She coaked.

"Mags?" Dougie asked concerned. He sat down on the step and pressed the phone to his ear. He hadn't seen much of Maggie over the weekend. As far as he knew she was staying at Elle's flat.

"Yea. It's me." She replied quietly.

"What's wrong?" Dougie asked his worry coming through in his tone.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Maggie said clearing her throat.

"Megan" Dougie sighed. Her reluctance to tell him things was starting to really annoy him.

There was a pause and she breathed down the line at him.

"Come over." She whispered. Dougie was met with the dial tone and he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm away to collect Mags." He told Tom and Harry. They nodded up at him.

"Don't be late for the soundcheck." Tom warned. Dougie nodded and grabbed his keys off the table.

"What do you mean?" Dougie asked, she merely looked up at him before she started to cry.

"He cheated on me." Elle spluttered raising her hand and pulled at her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"What?" Dougie asked pushing her hands away from her face so he could see her eyes.

"Har-Harry told Amy who who told me." Elle sobbed. Dougie had suddenly went pale. He looked round at the door where Maggie was standing just as pale. Dougie looked round at her sister and tried to breath normally.

"When?" Dougie asked through gritted teeth.

"C-c-c-cardiff." Elle spat out eventually. Dougie seethed. He stood up and started to pace.

"Doug" Maggie said racing forward to him.

"Did you know?" Dougie asked her. Maggie shook her head furiously.

"Sure we were together that night." She cried. "Then the next morning Dan didn't come to breakfast. Well either did you."

"Harry and Dan were acting all weird." Dougie said, realisation covering his face. He looked down at Maggie. Tears threatening to leave her eyes and then over to a sobbing Elle on the bed. "I'm gonna kill him. I was there. Why didn't I fucking realise myself? Uggh"

Dougie left the room. Elle started to cry more and Maggie ran after him.

"Dougie. You can't"

"Maggie." Dougie shouted as she stepped infront of the car door.

"What? It's not like Elle's your girlfriend" Maggie snapped. "I'm tired of you two always fucking flirting and messing around. You act like you're made for each other. No wonder Danny got pissed off."

Dougie glared at her. "I'm aware that she isn't my girlfriend. And I thought maybe you would have alittle more sympathy for your sister than siding with Danny. Danny's like my brother and Elle is a close mate. We arn't flirting we're having fun and neither of us fancy eachother." Dougie snapped pulling his keys from his pocket. His eyes never leaving Maggies. They were so full of passion. "I don't fancy her." He said softly. Maggie looked at him. Suddenly his expression changed as he stepped forward. "I fancy her sister." Maggie was aware of his lips on hers. She leant into the kiss and Dougie wrapped his arms around her lifting her slightly. He let go and pushed his keys into the door of his car.

"Dougie." Maggie snapped realising he had lifted her out of the way. He got into his car and shut the door. "Don't"

Dougie looked at her. "Everytime I look at Elle I see some of you. As far as I'm concerned if I ever cheated on someone I love then I would hope someone would come kick my shit in. I would fucking deserve it. It just looks like you're crying in there."

Maggie sighed. Her heart was breaking at how sweet Dougie was.

"Well can I atleast come with you?" Maggie asked. Dougie dropped his head.

"Get in." He sighed. Maggie smiled and ran round the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat.

Dougie had calmed down by the time they'd got to Wembley. Maggie glanced at her phone and sighed. Dougie had nearly missed soundcheck and she knew Tom wouldn't be happy. Dougie was ahead of her and they entered the arena. Maggie gasped slightly at the size of the empty huge room. She had been there years ago but it was enormous empty.

"Where were you?" Tom asked striding towards him. Dougie stared at him. Maggie catching up with them. Dougie hadn't stopped but had slowed down. "I told you not to be late." Tom said, he was trying to appear angry and glaring at Dougie. "Will you fucking stop walking."

Dougie stopped and looked at Tom.

"What?" He asked. Tom stared at him slightly shocked. Dougie was level with him and was getting more and more frustrated.

"Doug." Harry yelled running off stage and over to them, grabbing him in a head lock.

"Harry don't" Maggie warned. Dougie shook his off and stared at him. Harry stepped back holding his hands up in a surrender type way.

"Where's Danny?" Dougie asked quietly through clenched teeth.

"Backstage." Harry pointed up to the stage.

Dougie nodded and walked off.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Tom sighed and walked off the opposite direction and Maggie shook her head. "Does Doug know?"

Maggie looked at him.

"I take that as a yes." Harry muttered running after Dougie.

"Harry." Maggie yelled running after him. Tom at her tail.

"Right." Fletch yelled. "This is a soundcheck not a fucking race track. Harry Tom get on stage. Dougie get back here. DANNY"

Maggie cringed as Fletch shouted into the microphone. She had to clutch to the chair so she didn't start running at Danny as he walked over to his mic. Dougie glared at him and tried to concentrate on soundchecking but his heart wasn't in it. Everytime he took his eyes off Maggie he would be more drawn to Danny. Wanting to pound the living daylights out of him.

Amy hugged her friend tightly. "Come on Elle. It'll be fine. You'll be fine babe."

Elle shook her head and pulled away.

"Amy I am not going." Elle sniffed.

"But we were going to go months ago. Elle I queued for these tickets." Amy snapped.

"Amy your fucking fucking Harry. You don't need the tickets." Elle yelled at her.

"I wanna go to the concert and fucking sit in these seats. I'm not gonna let you ruin my night but I want to go with you. Claire and Maggie are already backstage now suck up your courage and go get dressed." Amy yelled at her. Elle glared at her and stormed off to her bedroom.

Danny struggled to contain his excitment. He was jiggling his knee on the floor and his other foot was tapping. Tom glanced over at him.

"Will you stop it?" He asked. "It's making me nervous"

Danny grinned at him and took another swig of beer. Harry was slumped on the sofa opposite him.

"What's up Haz?" Danny asked him.

"Amy's not here." He moaned.

Danny rolled his eyes and glanced at Tom.

"I don't see why she's out there, like a fan." Harry muttered.

"Stop it." Tom said sternly. "Our fans are still important."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Still."

"Because." Claire said straightening up in her seat beside Tom. "She bought the tickets before meeting you guys and she wants to use them. Feel like a fan again, not your sex slave."

"Oi" Harry said holding his chest in mock anger. Claire giggled into Tom's chest who was rolling his eyes but found the rest of the group laughing. He looked round and then back at Danny.

"Where's Doug?" Tom asked. Danny stopped laughing and looked away uncomfortably.

"Dunno." Danny shrugged unconvincingly.

"I last saw him earlier." Harry commented. "Looking for you Dan just after the soundcheck."

Everyone looked at him. Danny fidgeted with his zip and shrugged.

"Didn't say where he was going." Danny muttered. Tom looked up at Harry who was still staring at Danny. Almost trying to glare it out of him. There was a knock at the door and then it opened.

"5 minutes guys. Let's go." Their tour manager shouted at them and then disappeared again. Tom stood up pulling Claire with him. She leaned into him and kissed him passionatly.

"Good luck." She whispered into his ear. "But you'll not need it."

Tom grinned at her and Harry shouted at him.

"Stop grinning like an idiot and come on. You're making me jealous."

Danny nearly coughed the last gulp of beer he was drinking as he laughed.

"Haz you're so whipped." Danny sang as he walked out of the room. Tom, Claire and Harry followed. Harry hitting round the head. "Oi you idiot."

Claire sighed and cuddled into Tom more, they stopped by the side of the stage and where the guys were supposed to go on stage.

"It's too loud." Claire shouted at him. "I'll go back."

Tom nodded at her and she kissed him one last time before she walked off. Tom watched her go smiling. Maggie and Dougie came round the corner. Maggie said something to Dougie and he nodded. She reached up and hugged him tight. He kissed her cheek and walked over to where the others were standing. Danny glancing at him subtly and then back at the black of the stage.

"Sorry about earlier." Dougie said to Tom. Tom nodded and clapped him round the shoulder.

"Let's go guys." Tom said to them. Tom and Harry walked on to the stage. Dougie tried to brush past Danny but he stopped him.

"Let me past." Dougie muttered to him.

"Look I'm sorry." Danny murmered into his ear so he could hear.

"Tell that to your girlfriend." Dougie snapped. Danny grabbed Dougie by the shirt and pushed him into the wall.

"Don't be an asshole. Back off me and Elle and get on with your own life." Danny snarled at him.

"Go fuck yourself Dan. Or get some groupie to do it for you." Dougie retorted. Dougie felt Danny's fist tighten round his throat and his other fist coming into contact with his cheek. Dougie gasped and kicked Danny in the shin. Danny heard footsteps and talking making him release Dougie. Dougie held his hand up to his cheek and followed Danny who was limping slightly to where Tom and Harry had just walked on stage. They ran after them and were met with a tremendous scream.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews. This should please alot of you.

---

22

Elle sighed. She watched as Amy battled with teenies at the merchandise stand. She turned and saw the enterence to the toilets. Sighing she went in. She was nervous and was bound to need to go to the toilet. But as usual the line was huge. She dandered out again and caught sight of Amy giving glares to a 10 year old who was nearly crying with happiness as she clutched a programme. Elle looked round. Now that she had been in the toilets she really needed to go. Elle looked over and saw the disabled toilet. Gulping as guilt washed over her she wrenched the door open and slipped into the larger room. She breathed deeply in the sudden emptiness compared to the crowds outside. Elle quickly went to the toilet and cursed under her breath as the toilet roll fell off its holder. She bent down and reached blindly with her hand to find it. Her fingertips grazed over the tiles of the floor, the cool ceramic of the toilet and then something cold and metalic. She sighed and stretched her hand further, grazing the metal again she finally came in contact with the harsh sandpaper feel of the toilet roll she was searching for.

"Ready Ames." Elle said half an hour later. She was decked out in a t-shirt and a hat. She had a programme under her arm and was attaching the keyring to her keys.

"How much did all that cost?" Elle asked slightly amused.

"um" Amy paused a grin spreading across her lips. "£48"

"48." Elle repeated in shock. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks." Amy laughed and rearranged her floaty hair that was caught under her blue beanie. "Right come on you. Show must go on."

Elle had to agree that they were good seats. Row 9 was as close as she'd ever been to the stage and it was amazing. Of course it would have been nice to be front row but Amy could only get these. Elle felt a dead weight in her stomach. The heat and the sound making her head go funny. She listened to the band and watched Amy scream like a teenie. All About You started and Amy sighed beside her. Elle really didn't like this song but Amy adored it. She stood up on her tippy toes to get a good view and raised her hand. And squeesed.

"Elle" Amy screamed in her ear. Elle turned round and looked at her questionatly.

"Why are you squeesing my hand?" Amy asked laughing until she saw the tears forming in Elle's eyes. "Ah come here pet."

Amy wrapped her arms around Elle in a tight hug as the song began. She felt Elle bury into her shoulder when there was an almighty scream. 10 times more terrified than the normal screams emitting from the crowd. She heard a bang and one guitar stopping on a bad note, a squeal coming from an amp on stage. Amy was in shock as Elle pulled away from her and started to push people away so she could get to the aisle. Amy felt her body being pulled and pushed as people around her started to run. Another shot went off and Amy felt her heart brake. She watched in horror as Dougie ran towards Danny. She saw Tom stop playing and look around. And then Harry appear from his drum kit. He looked so pale and vunerable as he made his way to Dougie's side. Him and Danny were now on the ground and she saw Fletch and some of the technicians around them now. Most people were gone. Laggers behind wanting to see what was happening. Others too scared to move. She saw a frightened teenager in the row infront of her. Her head buried in her hands which were on her knees. Amy pushed already loose chairs aside and scooted over to her.

"Hey." Elle said softly. The girl looked round at her and stood up scurrying away. Amy sighed and stood up. Security provided by the arena were herding them out and one came up to Amy as she trudged up the aisle.

"Madam you're going to have to leave." The woman that ripped her ticket at the enterence said calmly. Amy looked over at her and tried to move her mouth but it stayed shut. "It's going to be ok." The woman said again. Amy nodded and looked around. There was hardly anybody by the seats and there was lots of commotion on stage. She glanced up and shut her eyes as tears began to fall as she saw Dougie and Harry hugging.

**Present.**

"It can't be Elle." Tom shook his tired head on his creaked neck. He pulled his hands up behind his head and breathed deeply. "Can't be."

"It is. As far as the police have told me." Fletch nodded. Dougie sighed and leant back on the doorframe of the toilet door. He was shocked but something deep inside of him was protesting greatly.

"I'm going to call Amy." Harry said and walked off. Dougie watched him as he walked from the right of the hall to the left and disappeared off a side door to the stairs.

"Harry come back." Fletch called after him but he didn't even look back.

"What else did the police say?" Tom asked looking over at Dougie who was now staring at the ceiling.

"Not much." Fletch muttered as he and Tom walked down the hall back towards Danny's room. "They have her in the police station." Dougie sighed and walked in the opposite direction. Pushing agaisnt the wall and steadying himself. His eyelids drooping slightly as he neared the lift.

"Ames." Harry said into the phone he had plonked himself down on the deserted stretch of stairs and pulled out his phone ignoring the signs for no mobiles.

"Hey Harry." Amy said meekly. "How's Danny?" He could hear her warm voice cloud his thoughts.

"Um not good." Harry said sadly.

"What?" Amy started to cry. "This can't be happening."

"Doctors said he should pull through though." Harry said feeling his own voice breaking. "But he's...he's in a coma Ames."

There was a pause. "Ames." Harry said again sniffing.

"Coma." Amy said her voice thick from the crying. He could see her sitting down on something. Running her hand through her blonde hair and closing her emerald eyes.

"Yea." Harry said slowly. "Won't wake up."

"But you you told the TV he was stable." Amy wailed. His heart flipped and all he wanted to do was hug her tightly and smell her hair.

"I know. We didn't think everyone should know. He could wake up we're not sure. We're trying to sort Dougie. It'll probably sink in soon though. Now it's just numb."

"What's wrong with Doug?" Amy asked her voice urgent.

"Don't worry he's ok now. Just fainted." Harry said quietly. A small smile gracing his lips but vanishing.

"Oh poor thing." Amy cried.

"Yea. He's the only one who has seen him yet." Harry mumbled. "And he's covered in blood."

"Danny's?" Amy asked weakly.

"Ye-a." Harry said his voice breaking again.

"Can I come over?" Amy asked.

"Of course you can." Harry said a small smile dancing on his lips. "That'd be great." He sniffed again. A smile turning into a grin as he heard her turn to talk to someone else before returning to breathe into his ear.

"Ok. See you soon." Amy mumbled softly.

"Yea. Love you Ames." Harry said.

There was another pause. Harry closed his eyes tight and imagined himself beside her again. Staring into her eyes and his hand clasped in hers.

"I love you too Harry." Amy said strongly. Her voice sounded lighter than before.

Dougie walked past all the cameras. He had his arms crossed and head down as he ignored the reporters questions. He couldn't ignore the fact he was covered in blood and they couldn't either. He sighed as he saw the red spatter on his converses and blinked trying to make it disappear.

"Dougie who's blood is that?" A man to the right asked.

"Is it Danny's?" A woman this time. Dougie blinked as a photographer ran right infront of him and snapped him. The flash stinging his already bloodshot and tired eyes.

"How is Danny?" Someone called.

"How will the band pull through?" The man on the right pressed.

"Are cracks forming?" A short woman asked following his lead. Dougie looked up at them and they all watched him anxiously. He rolled his eyes slightly and by passed them, spotting Tom's car, how it got there Dougie didn't know nor care all he knew was he had the keys in his pocket and he clicked the fob opening the door. He jumped in and slammed the door shut. It was immediate silence nearly. He could see people crowding in. Flashes going off. Dougie looked behind him in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this Doug."

He reversed and took off out of the hospital carpark. Leaving the matterless reporters in his wake.


	23. Chapter 23

23

Tom peered out the window at the crowds of reporters.

"They all moved." Tom noted.

"What's happening?" Harry asked walking up beside him.

"Don't know." Tom shrugged. "They like went somewhere. Then came back. They've camped out on that grass thing now."

"Maybe they followed something." Harry offered. "Nurse?"

"Maybe." Tom said suspicously. "But I think it was someone else. For them all to move like that for a nurse. It's like they're waiting on someone to arrive. Look."

"Who?" Harry asked. "Doug?"

"Yea." Tom nodded. "Think so."

"What's he going to do?" Harry asked. "Walk? Get a bus?"

Tom shrugged moving from the window and sitting down on the chair again. He was tired of the brown walls of this family room they were in. They still hadn't seen Danny yet. The door opened and Tom looked up quickly. Harry didn't budge from the window.

"Tom what are you doing?" Fletch asked impatiently striding into the room.

"What?" Tom asked sitting back lazily at the sight of him.

"I thought you were going home." Fletch answered with a small tut.

"I never said that." Tom replied looking up at him. Using his might to give him an ignorant glare.

"Dougie said you wanted your keys." Fletch said seriously. Harry looked away from the window and exchanged looks with Tom.

"At least we know he won't be mobbed on the bus." Harry joked but no one laughed. A gap left in the room. It would have been Danny to laugh at that. Harry sighed and slid into the chair feeling slightly deflated.

Amy pushed through the crowd of people. She saw some look up expectantly but look away disappointed. Amy tightened her arm around her bag and she stepped into the cool reception. She was glad she wasn't famous. If she was in hospital and all these people camped out to get a picture of those coming and going would scare her half to death. She cought slightly at the change of temperature and cleared her throat politely and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked looking up breifly before looking down at her keyboard again.

"Hi." Amy smiled weakly. "Um what room is Mary Fischer?"

The receptionist looked at her and typed into the computer. "Room 7 on the 4th floor. Are you family?"

Amy coughed slightly. Feeling slightly nervouse. "A good friend of him."

The receptionist nodded slightly. She looked at Amy suspiciously.

"There is no visitors. Go to the family room." Amy nodded in thanks and hit the lift button just 3 steps to the right of the desk. The receptionist throwing her glances as the lift decended. Amy stepped out of the way as people exited the little tin box and she stepped in hitting the 4 button repeatedly. She fidgeted as the lift rose up 4 floors and she walked onto the peachy corrdior and she walked slowly looking for a family room. She saw Harry sat under the window with Tom beside him immediatly as she peered in the door. and she ran over flinging her arms around him.

"Hey babe." Harry whispered into her ear. Smelling her golden locks and tightly clutching at her.

"He Har." Amy said through tears. Harry set her down and she rubbed the tears away from her cheeks before hugging Tom.

"Hey Amy." Tom smiled warmly at her.

"Claire'll be by soon. Seen him yet?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Tom shook his head but smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"Where's Doug?" Amy asked looking round the brown and beige room. Her lip curling at the sight.

"Away." Harry sighed pulling her into a hug again and flopping down onto the chairs.

The bright room was hard on his eyes. He still hadn't had any sleep or eaten anything. He really didn't feel 100 but he had gotten here so he wasn't leaving. Dougie looked around, there was many windows but a pair of double doors in the corner brought a harshness to the room. The place never quiet and never still.

"Can I help you?" A man at the desk asked.

"Yea." Dougie nodded twisting his hands round his finger. "Would it be possible to speak to Elle McFerran?"


	24. Chapter 24

24

The large mirror, bars on the window and tape recorder on the table was a bit unsettling. He waited for his tired eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness compared to outside. The door clanged open and Dougie felt a tight feeling in his chest as she was dragged into the room and set down opposite him. She looked up alittle shocked but her features displaying nothing more than pain. Dougie looked at the police officers and they left the room. Their faces emotionless. Dougie looked at Elle. They sat staring at each other for a long time. Dougie wasn't sure if he had started to daydream or if Elle had but as he looked into her eyes they weren't glazed over.

"Dou-" Elle started but Dougie stood up. She cowered alittle and Dougie pulled her into a hug. He felt her break down in his arms and her start to cry on his shoulder.

"Sssh" Dougie soothed. She pulled away and pushed his shoulder. Dougie nodded and went to sit on his chair again opposite him.

"How's Danny?" Elle asked sniffed. She rubbed her nose on her long sleeved top.

"That your pyjamas?" Dougie asked eyeing the blue top. Elle nodded sadly.

"Took me this morning." Elle whispered. "Still in bed."

Dougie sighed and shook his head. "This is getting worse."

Elle looked at him. "How is Danny?" She pressed again. Her voice an octive higher and just as croaky.

"In a coma." Dougie said with surprising ease.

Elle felt her heart stop. "He ok?"

"For now" Dougie nodded. "They don't know when he'll wake up."

Elle started to cry putting her head in her elbows in the table.

"And the others?" Elle asked muffled from her arms.

"Fine as far as I know. I haven't seen the girls yet." Dougie sighed.

Elle sat up and looked at him closely. Her eyes scanning his appearence.

"You haven't slept." Elle pointed out.

"Either have you." He retorted. She gave him a pointed stare.

"How can I? In this place." She exclaimed.

"How can I? In hospital?" Dougie asked. "Covered in his blood and me being the only one to see him."

Elle looked at him. "I mean. If he dies." Dougie said his voice stopping as tears started to fall. "His last words will to be me."

It broke Elle's heart to watch him.

"We'll make a deal." Elle said strongly. "We both have to go to sleep. For our own goods. And if not for each others. For Danny."

Dougie looked up and nodded.

They were silent again for a long time. Dougie looking at his red hands. Elle looking at Dougie's pale face.

"I didn't do it." Elle whispered. She saw him nod to his hands. "I didn't." He nodded again and looked up.

"I know. I know you could never do that." Dougie whispered back. Elle smiled a little.

"Will you come back?" Elle asked.

"Yea." Dougie nodded. There was bang at the door. "That's my cue to go."

Elle nodded and stood up slowly. Dougie enveloping him in a hug. "I'll get you out." He whispered in her ear, He waited for a response but got none. "And don't become someone's bitch in here."

Elle laughed as they pulled apart. "Sure look what happened last time."

"Yea a reaccuring incendent this is." Dougie grinned she giggled. A sparkle emitting from her eyes. "Bye Elle."

"Bye Dougie." Elle nodded sitting down again the sparkle gone and replaced with a dull realisation.

"Be strong. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. Danny'll need you when he gets well again." Reassured Dougie. He felt for her. Elle was one of his closest friends. It hurt him to see her like this.

Elle looked away. Dougie opened the door and walked away from interview room B ignoring the officers cold looks.

Claire cried as soon as she saw him. Amy started not long after. Harry stood in shock and Tom sat down immediatly putting his head in his hands. Danny was pale as ever and the first time seeing him wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be.

"No wonder Dougie was upset." Harry muttered. Amy nodded and sat down beside Danny opposite Tom. Claire sat on the end of his bed pulling her legs up under herself. She stared at his lifeless face for a long time. Mesmerised and letting the tears drip off her chin. Harry took the last seat and grabbed his hand. That was warm and for once not strumming at some guitar or wrapped around Elle's. Harry blinked at the thought of Elle. She had did this. Right?

Danny's mum had went home to sleep. She would be back soon but there was things she had to fix up north and she needed to process. So it was up to the boys to look after Danny. And Tom had a feeling it would be alot harder than he thought.

"The doctor said talk to him." Amy whispered. The 4 looked at each other. Harry nervously giggling.

"Should we try?" Tom asked ignoring Harry but looking back at Danny's pasty face.

"It's gonna sound stupid. But we gotta try right? If it could help." Claire said reasonably.

"So who's gonna go first?" Tom asked.

The 3 looked at him and Tom sighed.

"Hey Danny." Tom said brightly. The other 3 burst into laughter.

"Danny wouldn't want us to be sitting round here like this." Harry said smiling. "He'd want us to have fun."

"There's only so much fun you can have in a hospital Har." Claire said sadly. "And I'm not leaving this room until he wakes up or I'm forceably removed."

"I know. But we can at least turn the telly on." Harry grinned picking up the remote on the beside table.

The others rolled their eyes and but looked up at the TV all the same. The tense music to "Murder she Wrote." Filled the room.

"Gosh him and Doug will be pissed to miss this." Amy said seriously. Everyone cracked up again. Claire laying back on the bed. Still curled up at the end though. Her head level with Danny's knee. She sighed and looked at the 3 people in front of her pointing out daft problems with the programmes and flicking between teleshopping and cartoons. Just like home.

Dougie could hear Maggie up the stairs. He heard her stamping and storming around and music playing. Dougie walked up the stairs and looked over. Harry's door was closed. Danny's was open and Dougie's was open. He walked to his room and watched Maggie pace the room. There was a walkway cleared in the room. Danny's voice wavered through the speakers and Dougie cringed. His TV was on and the news was on mute. He saw Danny's picture come on. Then cut to Harry and Tom giving the press conference and then to a picture of Elle and Danny taken by paparatzzi. It showed Dougie leaving the hospital. He looked terrible. He ran a hand subconciously over his face and rubbed at his eyes again.

"Mags." Dougie caught her attention.

"Dougie." She said relieved. She walked over and hugged him tight. "How are you? Danny?"

"Ok." Dougie smiled.

"You're covered in blood." Maggie said nervously. Dougie nodded sadly.

"They they've got Elle in the station." She said through hic cups and deep breaths.

"I know." Dougie nodded gravely.

"Do you think she did it?" Maggie asked starting to cry on his shoudler. Dougie took her shoulders and pulled her into his view.

"No. Elle loved Danny. She would never do that." Dougie said strongly. "No matter what they say. I know she never did it."

Maggie nodded slightly and Dougie pulled her into a hug. She pulled back. The atmosphere immediatly changed. Tiredness all forgotten. Dougie looked into her eyes and saw her staring back. Their lips met in a squash and Dougie's hands landed on the small of her back. Maggie pulled his t-shirt over his head and they fell back on the bed.

Dougie's hands gripped her sides as he rolled her over so he was on top. He pulled back and she continued to kiss his chin and neck.

"Mags." He breathed into her ear. "You sure?"

She moved his head so she could capture his lips again. Maggie moaned into his mouth as he started to unbutton her jeans. She groaned impatiently before reaching up and pulling his head down kissing him again. Dougie left unbuttoning her jeans and ran his hands up her back under her top. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her down into the bed. She broke apart and raised her arms up as he pulled her t-shirt off her back. He went back to ridding her off her jeans. She unbuckled his belt and pulling them off him. He ran his hands up her sides and brushed the material of her bra. She moaned as he sucked at her neck, unclasping her bra in the process.

"Doug" Her voice hitching.

"Mmm" He answered looking at her. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. He moved his hand so he was balancing her.

"Nothing." She giggled seeing his grin. She kissed him again and her hands went immediatly to his boxers.

Letting their thoughts go out the window along with their worries and relationship problems.


	25. Chapter 25

25

"I'm glad that they got back together." Amy commented. The credits of Friends were running and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It was obvious they were Ames." Harry sighed. Claire wiped her eyes and sniffed. It was hours later. Dark outside and a brave wind rippling through the trees.

"It was so sad." Claire whispered. "Why do they have to be so sad."

"It was the last ever one." Tom shrugged sipped at the bottle of diet coke he and Claire were sharing. They had got provisions and basically dinner from the giftshop. And were slobbing out infront of the TV. "Gotta go out with a tear jerker."

"But it was a happy end." Amy concluded. "Good way to go."

"Yea but do you really think-" Harry started but stopped as the door opened. They all looked up and smiled as Dougie walked in. Maggie following behind their hands interlinked. Both had wind swept hair and looked alittle pissed off.

"At least wind doesn't put them off." He chirped. "Got a couple of nice blown shots of us." Harry laughed and as Dougie walked towards the bed he noticed Maggie. She stood awkwardly at the door. Harry looked over at Tom. Claire looked at the floor but Amy got up and hugged her.

"I don't think she did it." Amy whispered into her ear very quietly. "Everyone else might though."

"Yea thanks Ames." Maggie whispered back rubbing her back. Feeling hers being patted.

"What ya got Doug?" Harry asked. Amy went back to her seat and Maggie lingered near the door. Doug set a guitar against the bed.

"Guitar." He said. Tom laughed.

"Pretty obvious." Tom nodded. Dougie flashed him a smile.

"Thought it would good to try and wake him up. All that music shit." Dougie said waving his hands around. "And some cds and dvds."

"Oh cool." Harry nodded. "We can bribe that hot nurse to get a dvd in here."

"Oi" Amy said laughing. "I'm not bribing no more people. We already had to bribe her to let us stay here."

"And well it could be a while til Danny wakes up and when he does he'll be stuck here so I did a brave thing." Dougie continued loudly, eyeing the bickering couple.

"What?" Claire asked laughing at his expression and determination.

"Well I disconnected the XBox." Dougie said thrusting his hand in the air. Harry stopped talking to Amy and looked at him.

"Ohhhh" Harry said dragging it out long and hard. "Badass."

"And I brought it with me." Dougie grinned producing the XBox. "You may mock but that's what took me and Mags all that time."

"Alright Doug" Tom said jumping up and starting to rewire the TV.

"Don't think that's all that they were up to." Claire whispered to Tom as he bent over to pick it up. He spluttered into a cough and a laugh together.

"Ok I'll have whatever he's had." Dougie said smiling as he placed a bottle of water on the side table.

Tom rolled his eyes with a smile and turned back to the TV.

"What have you got there Mags." Amy asked her. Dougie looked over his shoulder and she blushed furiously.

"Um clothes for you guys." She said dropping stuff on the bed. Harry jumped up and hugged her.

"Thanks Mags. I was dying for a change there." He never looked happier than ever. Maggie giggled slightly and he gave her a big grin.

"S'ok." Maggie smiled.

Dougie smiled and slid down the wall to the floor grabbing Maggie's hand so she came down with him. Claire passed then 2 plastic cups filled with coke.

"To Danny." Claire smiled raising her glass.

"And Doug for the XBox." Tom smiled at him blushing.

"And Mags for the clothes." Harry grinned picking up his cup after pulling on a clean shirt.

"And Harry for pulling off his top." Amy sighed from the chair to his left. Claire giggled.

"And for Tom to do it next." She laughed.

"Ok." Tom laughed. "For Danny, Doug Mags, Haz and me."

"What about us?" Amy asked looking at Claire.

"You were too pervy to get toasted Ames." Dougie muttered.

"Oi" Amy exclaimed. The room laughed and downed the soft drink. A pile of hands thrusting over to Claire to refill.

Tom had plucked up the courage and left the hospital on the 3rd morning. His craving for a starbucks had finally consumed him so he left early. He came back with the drinks everyone was awake. He handed out the cups and gulped as he stared down at the 2 left in his hand.

"Tom." Harry said softly.

"Yea." Tom said looking up.

"Put down the cup Tom." Claire said quietly touching his back gently. Tom nodded and placed Danny's drink on the cabnet, where alot of stuff was building up.

"I was so used to ordering 4 or 8." Tom shrugged. Dougie rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll drink it." He said innocently. "No point all that goodness going to waste." He snatched it off the table and started to drink out of 2 cups.

The group shook their heads. Dougie oblivious to it all.

"So what are we going to do today?" Amy asked yawning and stretching her neck.

"We gonna brave another canteen breakfast?" Maggie asked gulping at the hot liquid.

Dougie groaned and Harry winced. It was true to say they hadn't ate the best in last 5 days.

"Do we really have to?" Claire asked in a small voice.

"We gonna go somewhere else for breakie?" Harry said. "Brave the reporters? Together?"

"Yea. We'll be together." Dougie shrugged. "Less chance of them hounding me."

"Well you're most experienced." Harry reasoned

"That I am" Dougie grinned he flexed his muscles dramatically.

Tom rolled his eyes. "No ass. You've been leaving everyday."

Dougie avoided his gaze and stared at the ceiling behind his head.

"Well if we're all going." Claire mumbled. "I wanna go home and sleep in a proper bed."

Some nodded with her.

"Shower." Maggie whispered. "Warm water."

"Right." Tom sighed walking over to the door. "Let's go."

"What if he wakes up?" Amy asked kissing Danny's forehead. Maggie hugging him and Claire kissing his cheek. The 3 boys looked at each other and shrugged. Dougie coughed and Tom looked uncomfortable.

"You don't care do you?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Of course we care." Harry muttered offended.

"Just with a bed and a shower." Amy smiled and wrapped her arms round him.

"He- I haven't left this hospital in 5 days. Haven't showered or anything." Harry shrugged.

"Shouldn't be so scared." Dougie shook his head waking past him and leading the way to the lift. "It's only a big group of people running after you with microphones and cameras. Unless they're gonna pen posion you."

Tom shook his head and followed him down the hall. The others on tow.

"Ok." Harry said diplomatically as they walked up the drive into the McFly home. "So free time til about lunch time and then make our way to the hospital."

"Okey Dokey" Maggie and Dougie said together. Everyone looked at them and started to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me." Dougie mumbled.

"Ah Dougie." Harry said slinging his arm round Dougie. "Thought you'd have got used to it mate."

Dougie gave him a sarcastic smile and turned the key in the lock. Everyone piled in. Amy going up the stairs immediatly. Claire switching on the kettle. Harry the TV. Tom opening the fridge and Dougie punching in the security code. Maggie pulling cups down from the cupboard and yelling to everyone dotted around the house.

"TEA?"

A chorus of yes and a small no sounded. Claire looked at her laughing. "You may do the rounds and see who doesn't." Claire said reaching up and pulling down a couple more cups. Maggie nodded and went into the living room where Harry and Dougie were laying across the 2 sofas staring at the TV.

"Tea?" Maggie asked.

"Please Maggie." Harry nodded flicking the channel again.

"Hey I was watching that." Dougie moaned throwing a pillow at him. Harry gave him the finger over his head and Dougie smirked.

"Doug?" Maggie asked.

"No thanks babe." Dougie muttered happily.

Maggie nodded. She felt her cheeks heat up and as she left she heard Harry asked Dougie. "Babe? What happened to you guys?"

"AMES" Maggie yelled up the stairs.

"Yes." Came a muffled yell.

"TEA?" Maggie called.

"NO" Amy screamed at her. Maggie nodded to herself.

"Just Harry." Maggie commented walking into the kitchen, stopping to pick at the food Tom was sorting through in the fridge.

"You Mags?" Claire asked her pouring boiling water.

"Um yea ok." Maggie nodded. 2 minutes later Maggie was curled up in the sofa. Dougie's arm slummed round her shoulders. His legs wrapped around her waist so they were sitting together in the corner of the seat. Dougie bit at her biscuits in her hand and slurped at her tea.

"Dougie." Tom moaned as he collapsed beside Harry. "Don't slurp."

"Soz." Dougie smiled and Maggie tipped it alittle into his mouth. Claire rolled her eyes and sat beside them.

There was a slight comfortable silence.

"How come we have free time and we spent it all together anyway?" Harry asked flicking the channels again.

"I was watching that." Dougie moaned. "Give me the damn remote."

"Dougie." Harry started. Dougie glared at him.

"We're inseperable." Claire shrugged from beside him. The group nodded before a shreik from upstairs rang through the house.

"TURN ON THE WATER." Amy yelled.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Dougie watched almost hypnotised as Maggie walked up the stairs in front of him. She walked to his room, Dougie following her. He was met with her lips almost immediatly.

"Mags." Dougie smiled at her.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." Maggie whispered. "Can we do it again?"

Dougie laughed and kissed her again. The pair of them stumbling over to the bed and kissing each other shedding clothes as they went.

When they got to the hospital room, Claire sighed in relief.

"What?" Tom asked looking up and down the corridor to see if any nurses were there.

"Well one we're finally here and two Danny isn't awake. Although I'm not sure if thats a good or bad thing." Claire frowned. Tom smiled at her and paused his hand over the door handle.

"He'll wake up soon and he'll be fine." Tom reassured her. Claire nodded and smiled. Tom opened the door and saw that they were the last to arrive.

"Good you're all here." Claire smiled at them. "We brought pizza."

"Ooooooo" Was the generally mumblings as Tom produced 3 boxes from behind his back.

Everyone reached for their slices before quickly hiding them as the door opened.

"Hey guys." The nurse grinned at them.

"Hey Mary." Amy smiled at her.

"You guys know that visiting hours are over." Mary sighed. Everyone just looked at her. "Sorry I'm required in my job to tell you."

They all nodded smiling.

"And you also know that no food is allowed in the rooms." She said raising her eyebrows. They all nodded at her again.

"Give me a slice and I won't tell the doctor." Mary said walking further towards the bed. They all grinned and produced the pizza again. She took a slice and started to eat it.

"Ok guys. See you in the morning. That's me off." Mary said walking towards the door again.

"Bye Mary." Harry called after her after she closed the door. The group settling down again and relaxing into their chairs as Tom turned on the TV.

It was dark. Danny could feel tingles in his toes and in his fingers. His stomach hurt and he was starving. His head hurt alittle and he felt alittle weak. He could hear far away talking. The occasional shout. He didn't know how long he'd been there but he had been listening to people beside him for about 3 days. He heard them laughing and having fun. It made the pain go away to hear his friends again. He just wish he'd see them. It had crossed his mind more than once about him being blind but he pushed it out of his brain. But it had been quiet for a wee while now. The darkness brightened and he felt this fingers warm up. He knew there was something at his feet as he moved them around and someone was breathing on his arm. The black was now a grey colour and he let his eyes adjust to the light.

It felt like he'd been alseep for hours and hours. He'd never felt that tired. He looked around and realised he was in a hospital room. He looked to his left. Amy was asleep, her head resting beside his arm breathing deeply. Beside her Harry was sleeping in his chair. His legs propped up near his feet. At the end of his bed Claire and Tom were curled up in 2 chairs pushed together. Holding hands and breathng together. On the chair beside them was a flash of black and pink who he assumed was Maggie under Dougie's jacket. Beside him. Closest to him was Dougie. He was sitting in a chair, half leaning against Maggie's chair, half up against his bed. Dougies hand was near Danny's, as if he just let go. His head turned away from him his hair stuck up and crumpled on the bed. He sighed and lifted his arms. They felt weak and even though all he wanted to do was to jump up and run around but he knew he couldn't. He spied a guitar by Dougie and he could just about reach it.

It felt cool against his fingers. He felt the ridges of the strings. He strummed very gently and quietly. Dougie close to him mumbled something and turned his head. Danny looked at the dark bags under his eyes and smiled sadly. His hair was tossled and he had a slight frown on his features. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes clamped shut. His mouth not smiling and his cheeks rosy pink. Danny watched him plucking occassionally at the guitar in his hands until he saw Dougie waking up. Subconsciously he was probably doing it on purpose, wanting to disturb Dougie. To break the silence.

"Hey Danny." Dougie muttered before trying to get to sleep again. Closing his eyes and rearranging his arms so his head burrowed into them.

"Hey Doug" Danny laughed. Dougie sat bolt upright and stared at Danny with wide eyes.

"Dan?" Dougie asked blinking quickly and shooting a glance between Danny, the guitar (a smirk landing on his face at the sight) and then the rest of the slumbering group.

"Yea." Danny nodded looking at him, his smile perminant in his features.

"You're awake." Dougie whispered. "This isn't that dream again is it?"

"Um no." Danny shook his head. "I'm awake. What dream?"

Dougie scratched his head and looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

"Should I tell them?" Dougie asked Danny. Danny shrugged.

"Meh." Dougie shrugged back. Danny broke into a grin and Dougie fought the urge to cry.

"Yea." Danny nodded seeing the pain in Dougie's eyes. He could sense something happening. It was the same look Elle got when she was about to cry. "I'm so hungry. I just wanna get up and walk somewhere."

"But you just came out of a coma." Dougie whispered. Danny looked at him.

"How long was I out?" Danny asked.

"5 days." Dougie whispered.

"Really?" Danny said loudly.

"Ssh" Dougie said sharply.

"Sorry." Danny smiled. "So you wanna go get something to eat?"

"But your hooked up to things." Dougie waved his arm about. Danny looked down at his arm where fluid was going in. He rolled out of bed and steadied himself on his feet. Dougie jumped up and grabbed hold of his arm. Danny smiled at him and pulled the bag of fluid off the silver hook.

"Danny are you sure you're feeling ok." Dougie asked. Danny was still pale and shaky on his feet. "I shouldn't be doing this. Dan you were shot twice a week ago."

"Really." Danny grinned. "I'm fine. C'mon. Do you have money?"

Dougie nodded, stopping at Tom and pulling his wallet out of his jacket slung over the chair then followed Danny out into the main corridor. Dougie looked at the clock beside the nurses station. It showed half 5 in the morning. He sighed and grabbed hold of Danny again as he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply.

"We should go back." Dougie said worriedly.

"What floor is the canteen on?" Danny asked ignoring his previous comment.

"Please can we just- four." Dougie sighed.

Danny nodded and hit the 4 button in the lift and watched the doors close, no one coming down the empty stretch of peach.


	27. Chapter 27

27

When Harry woke up the next morning he was confused and then just damn right scared.

"Tom." He said loudly. Tom, Claire, Amy and Maggie all woke up and stared at him.

"Wha?" Amy asked pulling her hair down from it's stuck upness.

"Danny." Harry whispered pointing to the empty bed. The group stared at the bed and the pillows.

"Doug's gone too." Maggie pointed out worriedly.

"Something happen?" Tom asked still a little disorientated.

"Did he wake up?" Claire offered. Harry shrugged. They looked at each other in silence before shooting up and squeesing out the door, fighting to get out first.

The canteen was packed by 9 o'clock. Plenty of people acknowledging the fact that Danny and Dougie was sitting in the corner eating toast and on their 10th cup of coffee. Danny was on water. Dougie was looking at the girls at the table next to them. They had ran in half an hour ago and now they were trying to pluck up the courage to ask for autographs. Danny was staring out the window and down at the front door. They had dropped into a comfortable silence about an hour ago. The once very chatty pair, now in silence. Danny realising how much his incident had effected everyone and Dougie just soaking up his time with Danny. Danny stared at the crowd camped out near the door. Dougie looked round and groaned when he saw a person walk purposely towards them. Danny looked round and then glanced at Dougie.

"Dougie." The woman said tiredly. "You should know better. I mean I've already had you in a hospital bed twice in the last week and now you've got Danny out of his."

Danny stared at him about to laugh.

"Danny." The woman said turning to him. "I'm your doctor. Alice Kingston."

"Hi" Danny said waving to her. She smiled at him.

"Ok well send you've just recently woke up from a coma." The doctor said. "You shouldn't be out of bed and you should be resting. Not eating toast up stairs."

"Ok it was all Dougie's fault." Danny smiled innocently. Dougie gasped and spat out his coffee into his cup.

"Let's get you back to bed." Alice laughed. "Run some tests. Rest. Stop the rest of the group down stairs freaking out. I've already had Claire scaring a nurse half to death this morning."

Danny smiled and stood up slowly. Dougie got to his side and grabbed hold of his arm.

"I can get a wheelchair if you want." Alice said.

"No." Danny said immediatly.

"Thought not. If you're anything like Dougie after his fainting." Alice smiled.

"Are you trying to tell everyone?" Dougie asked her.

"Yes. Dougie I am." She laughed leading the way through the canteen. As Dougie and Danny slowly walked after her they heard more than one camera phone going off.

"You fainted?" Danny asked loudly.

"Dougie from McFly fainted?" A girl said loudly. People turned and looked at her.

"That's so cute." Someone pitched in.

"I hope he's ok."

A nurse had came up and asked for Dr Alice to come away with her and told she had them to go back to bed so they slowly walked down the corridor.

"So are you feeling better?" Dougie asked as Danny gripped more at his hand clasped in his.

"Yea." Danny nodded. "Fine."

Dougie nodded disbelievingly and pushed the door open. They were met with a roar and the girls all hugged him immediatly.

"Danny." Maggie screamed happily.

"So glad you're back." Claire shouted hugging him tightly.

"Thanks guys." Danny smiled.

"How you feeling man?" Harry asked hugging him.

"Fine mate." Danny smiled. Tom was beaming infront of him as Danny shuffled to the bed. Maggie was crying silently in the corner. Dougie held out his arm and pulled her into a hug. The others ignored him all gathered round Danny. She sniffled into his chest as he placed his lips softly on her forehead and moving the tangled pink hair out of her face.

"Ah" Danny said affectionatly. Everyone looked at him. "Dougs getting some."

Dougie looked at all the eyes on him again. Maggie giggled into his chest and closed her eyes.

Dougie rolled his eyes and pulled Maggie over to the free chair.

"My chair." Harry said towering over him.

"You're not sitting on it now." Dougie shrugged. "Where's your name?"

"Don't start guys." Tom moaned.

"No please do." Danny laughed.

Dougie and Harry smiled at him before looking at each other.

"My chair Doug." Harry said putting on a mocking voice.

"My chair Harry." Dougie retorted in a high pitched tone.

Dougie looked at the grey. It was so familiar to him now that he'd been staring at it nearly everyday. Dougie tore his eyes from it and gazed round as Elle walked into the room. She still looked exhausted and like she needed a long long shower. Dougie grinned at her as she walked past and slipped into the chair opposite him.

"What are you grinning at?" Elle asked smirking slightly.

"Awesome news. Actually 2 pieces of awesome news." Dougie grinned wider.

"What?" Elle asked urgently.

"Danny woke up." Dougie exclaimed. Elle screamed and started to cry in happiness. Dougie hugged her tightly as she jumped over to him.

"That is great." Elle said loudly failing to stop smiling. "Is he ok?"

"He's great. We broke the rules and went to the canteen. I woke up at like 5 and he was just sitting there, guitar in his hand strumming away. Then he was hungry and we went upstairs. Sat there for a couple of hours until the doctor found us. Elle it was amazing." Dougie grinned. "Just me, the only one knowing he was awake. Just me and him talking about what had happened the last 5 days. It was unbelievable."

Elle had sat down again. Tears were streaming down her face. "Does he know about me yet?"

"I haven't told him. He will find out though." Dougie said quietly. "But my other good news."

"Yea," Elle said wiping her nose on her sleeve. "What?"

"The lawyer is so close to getting you out." Dougie smiled. "He said that he just has to go to the man and he's got you out."

"That's great." Elle said her smile not reaching her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dougie asked grabbing her hand.

"There is no point me being free." Elle sobbed. "If Danny think's I'm guilty."

"Don't worry about it." Dougie cut her off. She looked up at him as another tear dripped down her face. "I'll talk to him soon. I'll sort it. Don't worry about it."

Elle nodded and half shrugged. "Hey. You know what." Elle said standing up. "I gotta go. Plenty to do in jail."

"You're not in jail Elle." Dougie repeated for like the fiftith time. "It's holding. You haven't been convicted."

"Doug" Elle sighed. "I can't go anywhere. This place is jail."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dougie said standing up ignoring her. "See you tomorrow."

He hugged her tight again and left the room. Walking down the familiar trail of corridors and through the reception. He signed out and walked to his car thinking hard about what he was going to do.


	28. Chapter 28

_So I tried uploading this on a different format and hopefully this makes a difference to the format. I'm pretty annoyed at the fact that its just coming out in a big long speil of stuff and not in the paragraphs I wanted. But aww well. _

_So enjoy this chapter. I actually really like this one for some reason and it just shakes it up alittle. _

_It dawned on me lately how long ago I actually wrote this and when reading back on it I noticed that there is some pretty deadend plot lines in it and it made me laugh. So it makes me happy that someone likes it. _

_Anyway enough of me. Enjoy the chapter and don't hate me too much._

----

28

When Dougie arrived back at the hospital an hour later he saw Danny reading over the papers. Claire had taken to clipping out everything related to McFly in the last week. Danny laughed at the image of Tom walking across the carpark with 8 coffees in his hand. Four stacked on top of each other. His chin trying to balance them.

"Dude." Danny laughed.

Tom blushed and shrugged. "What can I say I was thirsty."

Danny cracked up again and looked to the door as Dougie walked through it.

"Hey dude." Dougie greeted him and sat down in the free seat. "Where is everyone?"

"Harry and Amy are in a cupboard somewhere." Danny smiled. "Mags and CJ went home. Did you not meet them on the way?"

Dougie shook his head and picked at his jeans.

"Doug" Danny said to him quietly. "What is it?"

Dougie looked up at him. Tom was sitting opposite him behind a magazine but listening intently.

"Nothing." Dougie stuttered. Danny gave him a look. He glanced quickly at Tom and breathed deeply. It was easy for Dougie to keep the secret from everyone but now that Danny was awake he couldn't keep it from him.

"Doug wanna help me to the toilet?" Danny asked. Dougie looked at him confused and Tom poked his head over the top of his read.

"Um sure." Dougie said standing up. He held out his arm and let Danny grasp it as he pulled himself out of bed. Dougie glanced at Tom who was watching them leave the room.

"There is a bathroom right here you know." Tom mumbled.

"Wanna walk." Danny shrugged. "And see this toilet Dougie locked himself in."

Dougie rolled his eyes and swung the door open pulling a laughing Danny out of the room.

"So tell me." Danny said as they walked down the corridor slowly after he had finished laughing. "What's wrong."

Dougie looked at him and felt the words coming out of his mouth quicker than he could stop them. "I've been meeting Elle."

"Tom said she was in jail." Danny said. His face expressionless but a slight flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"They're holding her. I have a lawyer working on her case." Dougie said sheepishly.

Danny nearly stopped walking altogether and stared at him. "You're helping her."

"Danny" Dougie said pleadingly.

"Doug. She shot me." Danny said loudly stopping all together dropping his hand from Dougie's hand.

"Da-" Dougie was caught off.

"She tried to kill me." Danny said louder. Anger filling his words.

"Danny" Dougie said louder. "She didn't do it. I believe her."

"Well then you arn't the friend I thought you were." Danny spat turning and trying to walk quickly off but just panting through his pain.

"Danny." Dougie pleaded tears coming to his eyes. "Don't. Calm down. You've just woke up. Don't stress yourself."

"Dou" Danny started.

Dougie wrapped his arm round Danny and supported him. "Dan. I know you're angry towards her. But you love her."

"Doug" Danny said sternly. "Don't" He through his arm off him and leant against the wall for his support.

Dougie ignored him. "She didn't do it. Amy and Maggie don't think she did either. Amy was with her. She knows she didn't have a gun. Think logically Dan. Where the fuck did she get a fucking gun Dan? Amy saw her not do it. The shots heard and she ran away. Danny don't be a fucking shit and blame her. She's going through hell in this crap place of a jail. She isn't sleeping or eating. How do you think she's coping? She only found out you woke up when I told her there now." Dougie shouted at him. People were watching them fight all up the corridor and Tom was striding towards them.

"You saw her today?" Danny shouted his question.

"Yes. And you know how happy she was? She was crying with fucking joy because you finally woke the fuck up." Dougie spat. His hate at the police and the media coming out on Danny. "She was excited. Then she realised you would act like a prick and think she actually did it. Forget about the last 24 hours with her. Don't fucking forget the last 4 months Dan. The fun you had with her. You know she isn't capable to do that."

Tom tried to step between them as Danny pushed himself off the wall and onto Dougie. He layed a punch into Dougie but being weak it didn't do as much damage as a normal fist would but his jaw still hurt.

Dougie could see the anger in the older man's face. And the annoyence and sense of failure in his eyes.

"Don't make me punch you when you're sick." Dougie said as Danny hit him again which certainly wasn't weaker than the last one.

Danny punched him again. Dougie hung his head to hide the pain flashing across his cheek. Dougie was pushed up against the wall defiant not to hit Danny.

"Hit back you bastard." Danny pleaded. Dougie shook his head and Tom tried to pull him off. Danny pushed him roughly into Dougie. "Tom fuck off."

"Danny." Tom pleaded. He looked round. There were nurses and patients gathered all round them. Thankfully Doctor Alice wasn't there.

Danny and Dougie ignored him. Dougie looking into his eyes. Danny blinked and broke contact.

"Dan" Dougie said softly. Danny wacked his face again. This time catching his eye and the shock sending Dougie's head slamming into the wall. Dougie had to blink to get the two images of Danny out of his vision and make them one again. He felt a warm feeling on the back of his head.

"Wow" Dougie mumbled. "You sure you've been in a coma the last week?" Dougie was gonna leave it there but decided not to. "Or just playing up for attention?"

"Dougie. That's enough." Tom said beside them. "Whatever this is about."

"Elle" Dougie breathed. Danny hit him again. Dougie saw the same anger he saw before they went on stage last week. Dougie moaned as hit head smacked off the wall again. He held his head back and held his hand up to his mouth. He could taste blood and felt something warm trickle down his chin much like the back of his head.

"DANNY" Tom yelled pulling him off. "Enough" Danny stared at him and looked back at Dougie who was trying to stop the blood coming from his nose. Danny glared at Tom and stormed off through the crowd into this room banging the door shut. Dougie stared after him still trying to stop the blood pouring from his nose with his sleeve.

00

"What happened to you?" Maggie asked half way down the stairs at the house.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Dougie grumbled moving past her and continuing the rest of the way upstairs. "Doctor said I have to sleep. Lost alot of blood."

Maggie stared at him. He sounded blocked up and his nose had a greenish thing placed over it. He was pale and Maggie noticed him leaning heavier on the banistar than normal. Maggie followed him up to his room and closed the door behind her.

"Tell me." She begged. Dougie sighed and pulled off his jacket with bloodly sleeves and threw it at the floor.

"Danny hit me a couple of times." Dougie mumbled kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt. Maggie gasped and stepped forward.

"What? Why?" Maggie asked. He looked at her and shook his head kicking off his jeans and climbing into bed. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair roughly. Maggie looked at him pityingly and climbed into bed beside him and wrapped an arm around him. Kissing his temple slightly.

00

"What do you think?" Alice asked sharply as Danny stared at her from his bed. "Danny I don't think you understand. You had major surgery last week. In a coma since then you run around eating breakfast with your best friend and then hours later beat the living shit out of him." She had been alerted of what happened and immediatly went to his room. Danny was pacing round his room working off the last of the adreniline and the energy he had before being pushed into his bed. Dougie was down at accident and emergancy getting looked at. The last she saw of him was being slumped over in a bed watching the red seep into his jacket and a nurse trying to get him to balance.

"I didn't beat the living shit out of him." Danny exclaimed. "How could I? I'm all weak and shit. I can't walk down the fucking corridor."

"Anger and rage do a strange thing to the body Danny." Alice said gravely. "You gave him a concussion and a fractured nose"

Danny stared at her. He felt a smile on his lips.

"It's not funny." Tom said disappointedly.

"She's shitting me." Danny denied.

"I wish I was." Alice sighed and walked to the door as it knocked repeatedly. "What?"

"Doctor." A nurse said quickly. "Mr Poynter has discharged himself. He's already left."

Tom stood up and walked to the door. Alice threw a dirty look at Danny before leaving the room, her white coat wiping behind her.

Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at his bruised knuckles shaking his head. He couldn't have hit him hard. They're making him feel bad on purpose. He breathed out impatiently and loudly. Tom looked back at him as he closed the door on his way out. Danny rubbed his thumb gingerly over his knuckles and picked up his guitar. He smiled at the memory of Dougie telling him that morning that he'd thought to bring it from the house. He was so proud that it was his own idea.

"Well maybe Maggie helped but I did the carrying." Dougie beamed across as him as he bit into their 5 round of toast. Danny had smiled at him happy to let him believe. Danny whispered words as he began to strum and reached over to the drawer searching for paper.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry it took so long. Enjoy._

---------

**29**

Claire called round the house. Her hair dripping wet, she had just jumped out of the shower as Harry and Amy arrived with dinner 10 minutes ago. Tom hadn't came back from the hospital since he left Claire in bed that morning. She sighed running a towel through her hair and looked across the hall.

"Dougs? Mags?" Claire yelled. "You better not be getting at it."

She stopped outside Dougie's door and listened. "I think you can go in." Amy smiled appearing beside her. Claire nodded, slinging the towel over the railing opening the door with her other hand. They peered in and Claire pushed the door further open as they stepped into the messy room. Clothes spread everywhere, cds piled high on the table. One still spinning in the player but no sound coming out. Amy hit the stop button and looked round the room tutting as she went.

"What happened his nose?" Claire asked looking down at Dougie who was breathing nasily and roughly through his nose.

"Looks like he broke it." Amy gasped stepping forward for a closer look.She gazed down at the pair of them all intertwined and smiled fondly. Maggie was wrapped round Dougie. The covers was kicked off them. Maggie's legs were tangled up in his. Dougie's arms both wrapped round her waist resting on her stomach. Maggie's head just under his chin.

"They look so cute together." Amy giggled pulling out her phone and snapping a few pictures. Claire tried to stifle her laughs as she looked in Dougie's mirror pulling her hair into a messy wet bun pulling the elastic off her wrist. She looked over the dresser, scattered across was different female touches. A brush and make up strewn around. Tokens of Maggie everywhere.

Claire looked round to Amy. She was shaking them slightly to wake them up.

"Hey Doug" Amy smiled gently at him. "Dinner's here."

Dougie grumbled slightly and yawned. He opened his eyes and then sat up sharply. Maggie rolled off him and humphed as she woke up. Dougie dashed past them out to the bathroom near his bedroom on the hall.

"Dougie." Amy said worriedly following him quickly. Claire running after her.

"Doug you ok?" Claire asked rubbing his back. He was bent over the toilet and heaving into the bowl. Amy looked at him pitingly and started to massage his shoulders. He was sick again and then he paused. Still hanging over the bowl. He dry retched a few times before turning and looking up at the two girls. Amy gasped and Claire stepped forwards quickly pulling at the toilet roll and pressing it against Dougie's top lip. The white turning red.

"Nosebleed?" Maggie asked confused at the door wrapped up in Dougie's duvet. Harry popping up behind her.

"What's happening?" He asked and then he saw Dougie and Claire on the floor. He stepped forward and hunched down on his knees to look at Dougie. "You ok mate? What happened?"

Dougie's eyes rolled and Claire pulled more at the toilet roll still pressing it firmly on his lip careful not to hit his nose. She tilted his head down alittle and Harry shot her a worrying glance. Claire felt Dougie grip at her hand and she squeesed it back reassuringly.

"Still feel sick?" Claire asked rubbing his shoulders soothingly. He shrugged and half nodded. Claire held his had firmly. "Dizzy."

He moaned a yes and Claire sighed. Harry moved his hand to where Claire's was under his nose and held the paper there reappling clean pieces every so often. The flow was definalty slowing. Claire manouvered his knees and placed his head further towards him. "Still bleeding?"

"Mumph" Dougie gurgled.

"He's disorientated." Claire whispered to Harry. "Must have a concussion. And theres stitches in his head."

Harry pulled Dougie's head towards him gently and moved the hair alittle to see the dried up blood matting the back of his head. 4 stitches staring up at him.

"What the fuck happened?" Harry asked.

"GUYS??" Tom yelled up the stairs. "DOUGIE??"

"Up here." Amy called behind her faintly. Tom could be heard running up the stairs and he appeared a minute later.

"What are you- Dougie shit? You shouldn't have left the hospital" Tom asked pushing Maggie out of the way and coming beside Harry. "Alice was well pissed."

"hmmm." Dougie moaned again. Alice was the least of his problems.

"What happened?" Amy asked from behind him.

"Danny." Tom said simpily looking up from the boy. "They got in a fight."

"What?" Claire said sharply.

"Yea." Tom nodded gravely. "Doug's got concussion and a fractured nose. He needs rest and these." He held up a couple of boxes of different tablets. "He'll fell nauscious and dizzy. Might be sick and stuff."

"Hows Danny?" Maggie asked quietly from the door.

"Fine." Tom sighed.

"Fine?" Harry asked sharply looking at him before looking back at Dougie.

"Yes. Dougie wouldn't hit back." Tom said a small smile creeping onto his face.

Harry shook his head and rubbed Dougie's back softly. Dougie shook his head quickly and lunged for the toilet, vomiting into it.

"Right." Claire said standing up and holding his arm securly. "Bed you need rest."

Tom nodded and grabbed his other arm.

"Still feel sick Doug?" Harry asked running down the hall in search of a bucket.

He looked behind him to see Dougie flinging himself into the bathroom, and then Amy falling into the wall with silent laughter.


	30. Chapter 30

_My computer decided to die on me and the internet is pretty messed up so I'm using a different computer that doesn't have all my documents so until I get my outside harddrive this is the last chapter. but send its the summer it shouldn't be too long, just as much as I can be bothered to go look for it. :D_

_So enjoy and thanks for the patience guys._

-----------------

30

_Dougie Poynter (18 pictured right) was spotted leaving the London hospital yesterday sporting a nose brace and a very bloody jacket. Fellow bandmate Danny Jones (20 left) is also in the hospital after his recent shotting injuries at Wembley stadium last week. Dougie was seen entering the hospital meerly an hour earlier fine and left pale and sickly looking. What has Mr Poynter been getting up to? A patient in the hospital reported to us that she saw Dougie and Danny in a fight in the corridor of the hospital. Quite a crowd had gathered to watch as Tom Fletcher (21) tried to seperate the brawling pair one of whom isn't even out of the woods yet. What an example it is. Not only are they looked up to by a large percentage of the young population but only a week ago Tom and Harry Judd (20) told reporters that Dougie was the only one to see Danny and was taking it alot worse than they. What a difference a week makes? _

Danny slammed the paper down on the bed he looked up at Fletch who was pacing infront of him.

"Do you have any idea?" He asked Danny. "What trouble you have caused?"

Danny didn't answer. He just looked at him. He really couldn't give a shit. All that was going through his mind was if Elle and Dougie were alright. He sipped at the water through a straw making a slurping noise. Fletch glared at him.

"You don't do you?" Fletch asked. "We've had to cancel the rest of the tour, suspend recording and single releases, bad publicity."

"Fletch" Danny said strongly cutting him off. His manager looked at him. "Do you really think I am going to step onto a stage after just being shot off one? Is it really my fault that the tour was cancelled? That some nutter took a couple of shots at me?"

"Well Danny I'm sorry I know it wasn't you-" Fletch stuttered.

"And we always get bad publicity. Just forget about it. As for recording. Once I'm out of here we can still record. And whats stopping single releases? You said yesterday that album sales have rose. Maybe you should stop pacing round my room and maybe go out and do something." Danny said. Alittle too much venom in his tone than he intended. "Maybe do your job for once."

"I'll talk to you soon." Fletch said stonily and left the room with a swift click. Danny sighed. Finally he got some time alone. He opened his drawer and picked up his mobile pushing the scrunched up pieces of paper out of the way. Scrolling through numbers and hitting the dial button.

------------------

Dougie watched his phone light up beside him. He stared at it. No noise or movements came from it. Danny's name ran across the screen. Dougie blinked and it stopped a little box flashing up instead- 18 missed calls. He heard talking on the landing.

"Yea he's here." Harry said into his phone. "Nah think he's still sleeping."

There was a pause. "I know it's half 4 in the afternoon. He's- he's tired." Harry paused again and Dougie rolled his eyes, protecting Danny from the truth. "Dan. I'll get him to call you when I see him next ok?" Pause "Right. Bye D. I'll see ya later."

Dougie let out the breath he was holding and looked round his room. The girls had attempted to tidy it when he was in the shower this morning. Amy was in a washing mood so all his clothes had been cleared up. He could hear them singing along to a cd downstairs and laughing hysterically every 5 minutes. Dougie's stomach was growling for food but he felt nauscious. His head was screaming out in pain but what Dougie wanted was noise. He winced as he touched his tender cheek. His right cheek and his lip had swollen up so he wouldn't open his door to let people see. His nose was painful all the time but his tablets were downstairs. Who knew Danny could hit him so hard even though he was sick.

Dougie heard footsteps across the landing and ones going up the stairs. There was breif murmerings on the landing that he couldn't make out and then a sharp knock at the door.

"Dougie." Tom called. "Your mum is on the phone again."

Dougie refused to answer and stared at the door. "He isn't coming to the phone." Tom walked off again talking to his mother. Dougie's phone lit up again which he ignored. Rubbing his eyes he fell back in bed and stared at the ceiling.

----------------

"What do you mean he won't leave the room?" Danny asked. Harry and Tom were standing beside him. Tom took the reigns.

"He won't leave. Ignores us. Last time he was out was to have a shower and that was what? 10 this morning."

Danny gaped at them. "It's near midnight"

"I know" Harry nodded finally sitting down.

"Has he ate?" Danny muttered. "Is he not going insane?"

Tom and Harry glanced at each other, not looking Danny in the eye.

"What have I done?" Danny asked shaking his head and hanging it in shame. Alice had refused to let him out of bed so he was frustrated. His guitar the only thing keeping him sane but the nurses had heard him and were running round like idiots trying to catch him off guard and listening at the door.

"Nothing" Tom shook his head. "He'll get over it."

Harry nodded beside him and changed the subject. "When do you get out of here?"

"Next Tuesday hopefully." Danny murmered looking at his hands. The paper open at the article. The picture of Dougie, his head down as he walked to his car, clearly taken yesterday. "You guys should head home."

The two looked at Danny. "We just got here." Harry murmered.

"Go on ahead. I'm fine here." Danny whispered. "Doug needs someone at home." Harry stood up and clapped him over the shoulder. Tom waved goodbye and they left the room. Standing in the corridor for a moment before they heard a strum of a guitar. Tom felt his heart break a little. He sniffed and walked on Harry in his wake.

"What is happening?" Harry asked Tom once they'd reached the car. "First Dougie and now Danny."

"I dunno." Tom sighed starting the engine. "Let's just hope we can fix it. Fast, Danny and Dougie both in the same house- it's hectic enough as it is without these two having it out."


	31. Chapter 31

31 

Two policemen landed at the door just after lunch the next day. Danny was nervous and jumpy as they peered through the window at him. He saw Maggie appear behind them, give them a weird look and brush past them into the room.

"Hey." She said hugging Danny and kissing him on the cheek. "What's the police doing here?"

"I dunno." He shrugged as she sat down in the seat beside him. "I think they're coming to see me or something."

"Are they waiting for an invitation?" She asked smiling and picking up a magazine that was sitting on his cabinet.

"Maybe they are." Danny sighed and settled into his pillows. "How's Doug?"

"So what did you have for breakfast?" Maggie asked ignoring him and taking an intrest in the paper.

"Maggie."

"Da-" Maggie started to retort when the door opened.

"Daniel Jones?" The policeman asked. Maggie turned in her seat and looked at him. Danny nodded glumly and the two policemen walked in.

"I'm Keith and this Greg." He introduced them. The other man nodded in greeting and Danny lifted his hand in a half wave before pointing at Maggie.

"Maggie McFerran." Danny said quietly. The policemen looked at each other and Maggie rolled her eyes to herself.

"Maybe it would be better if this meeting is in private." Greg spoke finally. Maggie made to stand up but Danny shook his head.

"She stays." Danny said to them. They looked at each other again and sighed.

"Ok." Keith spoke. "We have reason to believe that we have caught the real shooter."

Danny looked up abruptly. "Who? When?"

"A man called," Greg paused and flipped up his notes. "Jason Cramer, the gun was registered to him and his dna matches a partial on the trigger."

Maggie nearly cricked her neck turning to the policemen. She also nearly blurted his name again but bit her lip to stop speaking.

"Where is he?" Danny asked sitting up straighter.

"What about Elle?" Maggie asked.

"We are holding him. We're gathering more evidence. He isn't speaking. We have to question Elle somemore until we can determine if she was involved."

"Bullshit." Maggie snapped.

"Mags." Danny said loudly. She glared at the policemen and stood up walking out the door slamming it as she went.

----------------

"How was Danny?" Claire asked from the kitchen as she barged into the house half an hour later.

"Fine." Maggie snapped.

"And how are you?" She asked coming to the door rasing her eyebrows.

"Peachy." Maggie shot at her before climbing the stairs and rapping on Dougie's door.

He ignored her for a couple of minutes before she shouted at him and the door latched open. Once inside the room she collapsed against the bed. Dougie looked down at her with a curious expression although it was hard to tell because of the bruising. Maggie felt her rage ebb away as she looked at his purple features.

"The bruising worsened." She whispered. He nodded and sat down on the bed beside her. Lying back so they were both staring at the ceiling.

"Yea." Dougie whispered back to her. "But forget about it. What's wrong?"

"They caught the real shooter." Maggie whispered. She felt Dougie move beside her and she saw his back come into view as he sat up. There was a pause until he spoke.

"But is that not good?" Dougie asked her. She nodded even though he couldn't see her and she added a sigh under her breath.

"It was Jason Cramer." Maggie bit out. Dougie scrambled off the bed to look at her. She avoided his gaze and stared back up at the ceiling.

"Maggie." He whispered again. Maggie felt her vision blur as tears welled up. "Mags." He said again. She blinked a few times before pushing herself up and looking at him.

"Yea." She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course I'm not ok." Maggie snapped. "I mean he shot Danny beacause of me. It was probably aimed at you."

She was crying now as she spoke out her thoughts that had been spinning round her mind for the last half an hour. Dougie's face crumpled and he knelt down on the bed. Bringing his hands up and grabbing her hands. Squeasing them he looked up at her.

"It isn't your fault." He whispered.

"Dougie." Maggie sighed. "It is my fault. Don't try to sugar coat it."

"Ok." He said after another pause. "Maybe it was your fault."

Maggie moaned and closed her eyes, scrunching her face up.

"You know you look cute like that." He commented. He watched as her face relaxed and she looked calm.

"Thanks." She murmered. Dougie smiled and knelt up into a hug.

"Don't worry about it." Dougie whispered into her ear. She nodded against his shoulder, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. "Don't tell anyone that you know about him. Don't tell anyone about Jack. Don't tell anyone about what happened in the summer. Just don't tell anyone."

"Ok." She whispered back. He nodded a final time and sat back smiling at her. She smiled slightly.

"So." He looked at his bedspread and said slyly. "Are you gonna go get me a cup of tea?"

Maggie giggled and wiped her eye before standing up and walking to the door.

"I'm too good to you Dougs." She mentioned stopping breifly at the door before walking out and down the stairs.

--------------

"This is great." Tom said happily. "Really really great."

Danny nodded grinning like an idiot. "Some crazy dude from somewhere. But he's not speaking or anything. They just phoned there now and they have more evidence. They think that it's definatly him."

"Great." Claire grinned from the bed where she was curled up at his feet.

"Yea. My lawyer is going to take care of everything. There is already a court date set up."

"Great." Harry said flabergasted from near the door.

"It's not til next year. But better than nothing right?"

"Yea it's great." Amy smiled encouragingly at him.

"What's with all the greats?" Danny asked them.

"Nothing." Amy shook her head. "It's just such a shock."

"Very quick." Harry added

"We'd all just got used to the idea of they had Elle and that they had the wrong person." Claire reasoned

"I never thought they would get the real person." Tom mumbled. "I mean. How could they? There's were thousands of people there."

Danny looked at them.

"You got used to the idea?" Danny asked alittle upset. "Used to the idea that they had my girlfriend behind bars?"

"Dan." Harry tried to interupt him.

"That my girlfriend was arrested for shooting me come on. Your best friend." Danny went on.

"You're being rather hypacritical arn't you." Amy spoke out. Danny closed his mouth quickly. The other 3 looked at her.

"Wh-what?" Danny asked.

"I mean. Here you are defending her, your girlfriend when you just beat up your best friend for him being on her side and now that the damage is done and she's basically cleared you are defending her?" Amy lectured.

Danny stared open mouthed at him. Amy stood up and looked at him.

"Danny. Just think of what you're doing." Amy sighed bending down and hugging the ridgid Danny before walking out the door.

There was silence in her wake.

"Um." Harry broke the awkwardness.

"She's right." Danny muttered pulling his hands over his eyes and ignoring the others.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Claire spoke quietly and pulled Tom out of the door.


	32. Chapter 32

_Ta for the reviews. Enjoy_

32 

By the time the others had woke up Dougie had already eaten breakfast. Showered and then ate lunch. Maggie tried to make conversation with him as he watched the TV in the living room. She was the first up and Dougie didn't feel the urge to leave the room when she entered it with 2 steaming mugs of coffee. He didn't drink his but thanked her anyway.

"Thanks." He whispered flicking the channels and turning the volume up louder.

"S'ok Dougie." She said happily. "So what are you going to do today?"

Dougie shrugged but otherwise ignored her. 20 minutes later he went up the stairs again.

"Doug." Harry smiled at him in the hallway. "Did you hear? They caught the guy."

"Yea." Dougie nodded. "Maggie told me. I also heard it on the news. Read it in the paper. Listened to you drunkingly sing it last night. Do you need me to go on?" Dougie asked. Harry was sure there was sarcasm in there somewhere but he just spoke in a monotone the whole time. Harry nodded.

"That's good." Harry smiled at him. "Just thought I'd keep you in the loop."

"I'm upstairs Harry. Not on the other side of the world." Dougie muttered and continued down the hallway to his room. His head pounding. Thank goodness the swelling went down. The bruises however hadn't lost colour.

It was nearly dinner time when a knock at the door came, he had ignored the previous calling for him all day. Dougie stayed silent until Tom spoke.

"Doug." He said gently. "There's a Russell McPeak on the phone for you."

Dougie scrambled to the door and opened the door and snatched the phone of Tom who was looking curiously at him. He had gasped as he saw the bruises around Dougie's face and tried to touch them taking on a fatherly role. Dougie turned away from his grip speaking hurriedly into the phone.

"Hello?" Dougie said strangly mature and in a "do not mess with me" tone. Tom saw his face tense up. "Spit it out McPeak" Dougie snapped. Tom stood watching him listen to this Russell dude before he grinned like a mad man. "Serious?" There was a pause his face fell again and was tense. "That's bloodly brillant. Now? I'll meet you there." Dougie said sarcastically before hanging up and handed Tom the phone back.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dougie told him pulling on a jacket and his vans. Grabbing his keys he ran down the stairs.

"Doug where you going?" Tom called after him but was met with the front door slamming.

"Where's he going?" Maggie asked up the stairs. Harry popped up behind her.

"Was that Dougie?" He asked.

Tom rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs to his room. Not bothering to answer.

---------

"This is a joke." Dougie said grudgingly as he leafed over the 20 pound notes he was placing on the counter. Elle was standing beside him watching him count. 2 police officers counting with him.

"You want her out?" The leering man asked towering over Dougie. "You have to pay."

Dougie glanced at him before glaring over at his lawyer who was standing behind him trying to look important. Elle was staring at the window. Dougie wasn't sure if she was processing what was happening.

"Eight hundred." Dougie sighed placing the last 20 down. "And twenty."

The officers nodded and one even smiled.

"Thank you."

Dougie nodded at him and turned to Elle. "Let's go Elle."

They turned when the police man whispered, "Sure you don't wanna press charges on whoever done that to your face?"

Dougie whipped round and glared at him. The shorter one smirked. "Sure Ern, his best mate did it."

"Best mate eh? I think the friendship is a bit more strained than that." Ern mocked glancing at Elle who stared back curiously.

"I wouldn't take you pair to read gossip pages in the paper too seriously." Dougie snapped. "Maybe you should do your job and caught the real shooter quicker rather than boost your crappy egos." He turned and walked purposly towards the doors. Elle nodded slightly and followed Dougie out of the station.

"Dougie I'll contact you for my fee." His lawyer called walking out after him.

"Fuck off McPeak. You hardly did your job." Dougie called back to him before opening the car door.

"Where are we going?" Elle asked softly as Dougie closed the door to the car. "What did happen to your face?"

"Home." Dougie whispered. "And it doesn't matter."

"Dougie." Elle muttered.

"Elle. You gonna tell me why you ran off without Amy? How your fingerprints got on the gun?"

Elle stared at him with hurt eyes.

"Didn't think so." Dougie snapped.

"Ok." Elle nodded after a pause. Then adding as an after thought. "My house not yours."

"Elle come with me please?" Dougie pleaded his tone gentle. No more snapping.

"No. Dougs I wanna go home. Spent sometime alone. Just chill out."

"Don't you want something to eat? C'mon I'll buy you lunch." Dougie suggested. Elle shook her head no sadly.

Dougie nodded. Feeling the sadness in her voice. "Home we go."

------------

Dougie was feeling alittle more relaxed at dinner that night, he felt releaved that Elle was at home. A lingering voice in his head wanted to go and check on her, another one telling him to phone Danny and apoligise. But then again his face was still sore and he still felt nauscious due to the medication he was taking. It was quite late anyway, Dougie was nearly falling asleep. Harry had only just came back from seeing Danny talking excitedidly about Danny writing again. He came with food, the others too lazy to go out and get any or make any for that matter. He actually ate with the rest of the group but wasn't involved much in conversation. Harry and Tom were laughing together at something, Harry already on the way to drunk town. Tom not far behind him. Dougie as sober as a lamp post his bottle of beer untouched infront of him. Claire was blush madly opposite him, sipping wine and laughing along with the boys. Amy rolling her eyes and Maggie joining in with sarcastic comments every so often. Dougie didn't know what was happening he had droned out again and was brough back round by the pain shooting though his nose. He sighed and stood up from the kitchen table dropping his fork with a soft clatter against his near empty plate. Maggie looked up at him and gave him a pointed stare. The rest of the group followed him with their eyes to the cupboard across the kitchen. Dougie opened it and pulled out a box with a white sticker on it. He opened it and shook out the contents. Pushing the two tablets out of the foil and pouring himself a glass of water. He pushed both pills into his mouth and winced as they stuck in his throat. He coughed and swallowed hard, gulping down at his water. He coughed and spluttered again before looking over to the group who were staring at him silently.

"Feeling rough Doug?" Tom asked quietly.

"You have no idea." Dougie whispered but everyone heard. He filled the glass again and downed it. Filling it a third time with water he walked out of the kitchen. "Later" Everyone still staring at him.

"I'll go talk to him." Maggie whispered standing up and running after Dougie calling his name quietly. "Dougla."

Dougie walked up the stairs but left the door open.

"Dougie." Maggie said quietly walking up to him. Dougie looked up at her. Maggie swooped down and their lips collided in a frenzy. Maggie pushing Dougie back onto the bed. Her hands twisting in his hair. His roaming her back and then moving down onto her legs before slipping under her t-shirt and gently dancing across her warm skin.

-----------------

Tom sighed as he and Claire walked up to his room a little while later.

"At least she's getting through to him." Tom mumbled. Claire grinned. Tom smirked at her face. "Come on then, horny."

Claire giggled and started to kiss him on the neck. Tom moaned softly and kicked his door open.

"We should do this more often." Tom mumbled between kisses as Claire threw him down on the bed.

"What be more like Harry and Ames?" Claire asked kissing him again. Trailing her tongue down his chin and neck.

"Claire." Tom groaned again. "Does that mean we get to do it at the hospital tomorrow?"

"No babe." Claire asked straddling him and looking down into his face, starting to unbutton her shirt slowly.

"Ok then I don't wanna think about what they get up to in there and stop teasing me." Tom smiled at her. Claire shrugged and pulled her shirt off her back and bent down to kiss him again.


	33. Chapter 33

_Sorry it took me so long. I lost track of time the last couple of weeks. _

_Thanks for the reviews, I hope loads more of you review, enjoy. xx_

33 

Danny stared at the paper in disbelief. The picture was glossy and staring up at him. Dougie in his nose thing and Elle beside him walking close together.

Dougie Poynter has hit the press twice lately, not for his musical acomplishments in the pop rock band McFly, but first for his supposed brawl with bandmate and injured Danny Jones and now for his doings last Friday. Prime suspect in the Danny Jones-Wembley shooting, Elle McFerran had been arrested nearly a fortnight ago, a day after the incident as she had been targeted by the use of evidence. Witnesses saw Dougie regularly visiting the station in North London and yesterday was spotted leaving the station with the suspect and Danny Jones's ex. (Pictured left yesterday.) Sources say that Elle has been let out of jail on bail after lack of evidense and another man, Jason Cramer has been arrested for suspected murder. Has the recent fighting and possible side taking by Dougie Poynter the beginning of an elaborate and stressful Charlie esc rebeillion? Is McFly no more?

"Are you being serious." Danny asked the nurse. She smiled slightly.

"Sorry Danny." She shrugged. "What can you do? Reporters will print some crap."

"Yea." Danny murmered and stood up. The nurse grinned at him. "Some crap."

"I must say Danny. You recovered very quickly."

"Thank You Mary." Danny smiled at her pulling on a scarf Harry the scarf king had brought him.

She stooped over, fixing the bed and shaking out the pillows before throwing them on the floor. "Should I keep the pillows? Sell them on ebay?"

Danny stared at her. "I think I might have to get you to sign something Mar. Draw up a contract."

Mary giggled and shook her head. "I won't, don't worry. Ebay's so over rated. Anyway who's getting you today?"

"I think Tom." Danny shrugged. "Not to sure, then again who cares. I'm finally getting out of this place."

"Makes me feel so loved." Mary sighed mistily. Danny grinned and pulled on his jacket.

"Don't worry Mary. I'll write a song about you. Keep you in the hearts of the nations." Danny laughed. Mary smiled at him and pulled the sheet off of the bed.

"Thanks D. Right now go on. Get out of here." Mary smiled. "Go home. Stop annoying me. Be free of this place."

"Will do. Bye Mare." Danny said clapping her on the shoulder. "Home I go. To the not so secret surprise party they are holding."

Mary laughed. "Bye D. I'll miss you."

"Miss you too Mary." Danny waved. "See ya again."

Mary nodded, knowing she'll never see him again apart from on the TV or on stage. Sighing she bundled up the sheets and threw them over towards the door.

------------

Harry met him in the foyer. Danny stepping out of the lift. Harry into it.

"Loads of paps." Harry said greeting him. Danny smirked and nodded. "You're wearing the scarf."

"I'm fine Haz, thanks for asking. How are you?" Danny asked him limping slightly with him to the door. "Where's Tom?"

"In the car. Making a quick dash for it I'm afraid." Harry shrugged pushing the door open with his shoulder.

"Great." Danny mumbled. "I should really be on crutches and you want me to run?"

Harry laughed slightly and punched him softly on the arm.

"So, the party all sorted?" Danny asked.

"Party?" Harry lied badly. "What party?"

Danny glanced at him and Harry smiled. "Ok there is a party just not tonight. Couldn't have it on a Tuesday. Weekend fraid."

Danny nodded and breathed deeply as they came to the final door. "Oh very rock and roll. Too much partying on a school night?"

"Alright ready to meet the ambush?" Harry asked ignoring his previous statement. Danny laughed and they opened the door.

"Hey. Danny." One said standing up from his seat on the grass. Everyone turned to see them and started running up to them. Danny smiled at them and Harry rolled his eyes. Danny focused on walking without a show of a limp or the seering pain shooting up his leg.

"Are you better?" Some one shouted. There was a hush. They all waited on baited breath as Danny opened his mouth.

"Fit as a fiddle." Danny responded. A woop was heard from the back, a small laugh and the reporters dealved in again.

"How do you feel about your situation with Dougie?" Someone asked.

"How does it feel to put your friend in hospital?"

"Did you know the man who shot you?"

"Will this effect your relationship within the band? Harry how do you feel?"

Danny smiled. "Uh I haven't spoke properly to Doug yet but it um felt pretty good to punch him. And Dougie was already in the hospital so I didn't put him in it." Danny laughed. Harry glanced at him. Worry creeping up his throat. "I don't see how the fight will disrupt the opperations in the band. We are still the best of friends and I don't see how that will stop our hands strumming strings. It shouldn't make much more trouble than some nutter putting 2 bullets in my body. Simple disagreement. Harry?"

Harry looked at him. The stunned crowd turned to him.

"I agree. This was a silly stupid thing that Danny done, not much different from everyother thing he does. I've seen Dougie and he's fine and Danny's well again so it's business back to usual." Harry said slightly shakily.

"So there is no hard feeling between any of you?" A short woman near the front asked.

Danny shook his head. "I love Doug."

He was met with a few rose eyebrows, smirks and a random woman awwed but cleared her throat and went back to her note taking.

"Danny how do you feel about your ex girlfriend being a suspect."

"Been a suspect." Danny corrected him. "They have the real culprit behind bars and that's where they deserve. They wouldn't allow her home if they hadn't ran out of ammo."

"So you don't think she did it? Do you feel comfortable talking to her?"

Danny faltered. He cleared his throat. "I believe the facts. I believe that they have a more likely suspect and I hope to God that that is him. I have to go with the flow and wait til I see her to know if I'll feel comfortable. She is a close friend of all of us especially with Dougie so it's unlikely that I'll never see her again. She's probably at my house right now." The reporters rose their eybrows and glanced at each other.

"Harry?" A person asked. "What do you think?" Breaking the slight silence.

"I think I'm tired and I'm sure Danny doesn't want to be answering anymore questions and that we're about to leave now." Their eagar faces dropped slightly as they all rose their hands and launched forward.

"Danny, Danny." A barage of shouts as everyone tried to squeese in final questions. Harry pushed Danny gently and they walked towards Tom's car.

Danny opened the front door and was met with a loud sound of Bruce Springstein.

"Dude." Danny laughed slamming the door closed.

"The reporters gone?" Tom asked laughing. "Yea I got it for you."

Danny smiled and Harry groaned.

"They're running." Harry moaned loudly. "Step on it T"

Tom nodded and pulled out of the space in the carpark heading for the yellow bar over the exit.


	34. Chapter 34

34 

The drive home was long but Danny loved every moment of it.

"So any developments on the Cramer guy?" Harry asked.

Danny nodded. "Court date has been set. It's ages away. Nearly a year, next October. They need time to gather more evidence and stuff. I really don't care at the moment. Just want to get home."

"So is the lawyer taking care of everything?" Tom asked.

"Yea." Danny mumbled "Like I said. Don't wanna talk about it."

Harry and Tom nodded. There was silence in the car as they edged forward in the traffic line.

"I've never been this happy to be stuck in traffic y'know." Danny sighed leaning his head against the window.

"Danny how drugged up are you?" Harry asked from the back. "I've had to deal with a zombie Dougie walking round like an idiot the past 3 days not you aswell."

There was a silence in the car as he mentioned Dougie. Danny looking guilty and a wave of shame for the way he treated his friend. What he had said was true. He did love Dougie, they were brothers. They couldn't fight and not make up. Right? A feeling of fear and nerves seeped into Danny's brain. What if Dougie never forgave him? He would have a crooked nose for the rest of his life because of him. A constant reminder of himself. Danny smiled slightly. Who needed friendship tatoos? When you can break each others noses. At least they were both on good pain medication.

"He's on alot of meds?" Danny asked quietly snapping out of his thoughts. "What the fuck did I do to him?" He added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry bout it Dan." Tom said reassuringly as he pulled forward meer inches in the rush hour traffic.

"Tell me." Danny demanded. Tom looked in his mirror but couldn't catch Harry's eye.

"He's fine." Harry started. "Nose was abit sore for a while. Think he was complaining of a headache most of the time. I've only seen his take these pill things once an a while. Think they're just painkillers."

"Lot of bruising though. I think he's embarassed to go out the door. And with all the media attention and the lecture Fletch gave him through the letterbox-" Tom stopped as Danny burst out laughing, looking over curiously.

"Letterbox?" Danny asked. Harry nodded seriously.

"Yea. No one would let him in. I come home and he's crouched on the step shouting thorugh the letterbox. I have to wait half an hour til Claire lets me in the back door and the whole lot of them are sitting in the living room. Not one listening to him and Dougie was upstairs. Don't know if he even knew Fletch was outside." Tom added the last bit in smiling, quickly getting into gear and speeding down the road. Danny burst out laughing he stopped as they turned at a corner and approached the house. "That was until he came downstairs and told him to fuck off before going into the kitchen and ignoring the constant knocks and incessant ringing of the door bell for another 20 minutes."

"Did you all talk about it?" Danny asked when he had stopped laughing.

"He hasn't talked to us sure." Harry said quietly from the back.

"But I thought he would've came out by now. Were you telling the truth about not leaving the room?"

"Well he leaves it now." Tom said pulling into the drive. It was now dark and they could see the lights on in the hall, living room and a room upstairs - Dougie's room. "Doesn't talk much."

"Only to Maggie." Harry said. "But they don't talk that much if you know what I mean."

"WHAT" Danny shouted. "You failed to mention they were officially getting at it."

Tom laughed and opened his door stepping out of the car.

"Aw well." Tom shrugged as Danny and Harry followed him. "Wasn't something I thought we were supposed to talk about."

"Of course you were supposed to." Danny grumbled stepping up onto the porch. Tom opened the door and they were met with a flurry of blonde as 2 people came running at him grabbing him in a long hug.

"Danny" Claire and Amy yelled together. "Welcome Home Baby"

"That doesn't sound rehersed at all." Maggie laughed as she made her way out into the November air. "It's frigging freezing can we do this inside guys?"

Danny pulled apart as Amy planted a kiss on his cheek. Claire copying her and doing one on the opposite one.

"We love you Dan." Claire smiled.

"CJ." Danny laughed. "As much as I'm flattered. You have a boyfriend, he's right there and anyway you saw me yesterday."

"SO. You're home." Amy cried answering for Claire pulling him into a hug.

"Tea anyone?"Maggie asked trying to lure them inside.

"I'll make it." Tom said walking past them.

"Thanks Tom." Maggie said chirpily. "One down 4 to go."

"We're coming." Claire laughed pulling Amy inside and waving at Harry.

"Hey Maggie." Danny smiled. Maggie jumped down the step and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad you're home Dan." She whispered. "Dougs been a wreck. This is messing him up y'know."

Danny nodded into her shoulder. He heard Harry walking into the house calling for Amy.

"How's your sister?" Danny asked quietly. He felt Maggie stiffen in his arms.

"Ok. She doesn't talk about it much. She tried to get her job back. Couldn't get it." Maggie sighed. "She wants to move aswell. Maybe up home again."

Danny sighed. "I don't want her to go." He whispered. "I have to speak to her. Have to."

Maggie nodded and grabbed his hand. "C'mon cold outside."

Danny nodded glumly and followed her inside immediatly shivering in the sudden warmth. They walked into the loud kitchen as everyone was celebrating the return of Danny and of Amy's drink making skills, but without 2 of their group, Elle and Dougie.

--------------

After being clued in on Amy and Claire's events of the past week and their cahorts with the press that amused them so much, it was already after dinner time. Danny hadn't seen Dougie come down the stairs and felt bad knowing the boy was upstairs just above his head. Danny stood by the kettle waiting for it to boil when he decided to do something about it. He looked over to where the rest of the group were all talking. He looked round at the teapot on the stove and pushed himself off the bench, walking through the kitchen and down the hall before walking up the stairs. He passed his own room, before hesitating at the handle he knocked on Dougie's door. There was silence on the other side apart from the music that was differnet from the song downstairs. He hammered on it again and the only repsonse was the clearer audio of the song as it was increased in volume. Danny sighed and rapped on the wood once more. He opened his mouth and tentively called his name.

"Doug." Danny whispered.


	35. Chapter 35

_Enjoy and all that._

35 

The third knock had been minutes ago. Dougie turned down the volume of the song as the thumping of the drums made the ringing in his ears worsen. He looked at his face in the mirror as he passed it, reaching up and pulling at his eye trying to ease away the greenish brown tinges around his eyelid and the pinkish purplish spreading down his nose and cheek. He had got rid of the ugly green splint thing. His nose looked more off to the right than usual but it didn't look too obvious and Dougie was content with it. He smiled but stopped as the tense muscles around his nose and cheeks ached with extreme movement like smiling. He reached over and knocked back another painkiller and felt a feeling of reassurance cross his mind. He was about to fall on the bed when he heard his name. Twice. Another knock. The knock he didn't want to hear. Different from the previous. The special knock he and Danny had invented as a ploy to see if there was a girl in the room with either of them when they had to share, but being quickly used for when they just needed each other to talk to. Dougie hadn't heard the knock in so long but he recognised it immediately. He stood straight and opened the door quickly, seeing Danny on the other side looking nervous.

---

"What?" Dougie asked looking at him. An unusual serge of anger coming to the surface at the sight of his face. Yet a note of pride and happiness in his tone becasue he was safe.

"I wanna talk to you." Danny said stepping forward. Dougie glanced to his left over the banister. No one was coming up the stairs and music was still coming from the living room. Danny looked at him. He scratched his head and scuffed his feet.

"Spit it out." Dougie said tiredly the drowsy drugs having its effect on him.

"I want us to get back to the way we were." Danny said bluntly. "Best friends, brothers even. So..."

"So what?" Dougie asked.

"I want you to hit me." Danny said. "I've thought about it. It came to me on the way home."

"Are you high?" Dougie asked seriously after a pause looking closely at his pupils.

"No. The only way we can be even is if you hit me a couple of times." Danny nodded. "So come on hit me."

"Danny." Dougie said quietly.

"Yea" Danny said.

"I'm not going to hit you." Dougie muttered.

"Doug come on just do it." Danny half pleaded.

"Dan do you realise what we've went through the last week? I don't think you do."

"What? I got fucking shot Doug." Danny shouted.

"And while you were all tucked up in bed we had to deal with it." Dougie shouted back. "We were followed by papperatzzi. We got the lectures by Fletch. I had to fucking keep your girlfriend sane while she was arrested for it. Why the fuck would I hit you now when I refused to earlier. Why when I sat by your bed for a week waiting to see if you'd die or not? When I got my best friends blood over me and if you did snuff it I would have to deal with not making up before we went on stage that night and hearing your last words ever in your life. Why would I hit you now when there's enough rumours flying about that we're gonna split because you hit me first and why would I hit you when you can't even drink you're on that much meds?" Dougie was yelling loudly. Dougie knew the others had heard his outburst and would no doubt be listening to the conversation. He could hear soft murmering on the landing below and the music was so quiet now. "Stop being an asshole and trying to get people to feel sorry for you."

They stared at each other. Dougie breathing deeply and Danny staring at him. Dougie shivered slightly as a draught came up the stairs but it only made him shake more. Danny looked ready to punch him again.

"Sorry. I didn't think it through. Thought you would have jumped at the chance to hit me." Danny said quietly.

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain." Dougie whispered. "I mean look at me. Fractured nose, allergic reaction to the tablets and on constant painkillers."

Danny smirked slightly looking at him shyly. There was a silence. Both men looking at each other. Before they knew it they were hugging. Danny pulling Dougie close but watching out for his nose. Dougie ignored the pain as his cheeks hit off Danny's shoulder. A chorus of awws and oos were heard from the stairs and a wolf whistle before Harry ran up the rest of the stairs and joined them in a 3 way man hug. The girls all giggled and waited for Tom to go follow but he never left Claire.

"Sorry" Dougie whispered to Danny but knew Harry was listening. "For not hitting you back then."

Danny smiled. "Yea I'm sorry for hitting you. But you've got to admit it was a pretty good smack like. I was sick and you nearly broke your nose."

Dougie rolled his eyes and tenderly touched his cheek bones.

"Sore?" Harry asked. "Take your tablets?"

"Already took one." Dougie nodded.

"Oh right so you won't remember any of this tomorrow morning." Maggie laughed. "Back to square one." Dougie grinned at her and Danny smiled but couldn't help his jealousy as everyone coupled up on the way down the stairs to the kitchen again. The music in the living room being turned up by Claire and Amy taking to making the drinks again. Dougie and Danny both refusing alcoholic drinks. Both knowing that this would go on into the morning.

---

When Dougie woke up the next morning he felt 100 better than he did the day before. Maybe it was the stress of Elle in jail and Danny not talking to him which both had been resolved made him mentally better. The second bought of swelling had reduced and the green tinges had gone turning to a sickly yellow. The pinks had faded to peach but the purple still looked gastly. He had tried to put foundation over it days before but Maggie just laughed at him. He looked over his shoulder. Maggie was sprawled out in his bed. The covers twisted round her legs and feet. Stopping half way up her back. Her pyjama top slipping up to reveal smooth creamy skin of her back. Danny was curled up beside her, Dougie was actually quite surprised he was able to stay on the bed with Maggie and her constant rolling over. Dougie had to admit they looked cute like that. He pulled on the t-shirt he was picking off the ground and walked over. Placing his hand on the small of her back he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't even stir as he sat down on the bed to tie his laces. Dougie had decided to finally face the world. He knew there were paparatzzi lurking in bushes everywhere but he felt good and self confident to walk round to Elle's flat. He pulled on is jacket and grabbed Harry's scarf from the banaster in the front hall and his phone before leaving the house.

---

The December sun was weak but sent a few rays of warm sunshine onto his face as he walked the length of pavement to the main road. He followed the road until it turned down to the right. Taking the turning he continued until he got to Elle's house. He sighed as he saw the curtains closed and windows shut. He opened the door and called her name timidly through the house. In the kitchen he quickly pulled the blinds. Light shredding the dirty granite work tops and empty packagings of Instant Noodles and Rice Krispies. Dougie pulled the plates and glasses over to the sink dropping them in and pouring a thin layer of cold water over them. He grabbed a cloth and ran it across the benches rinsing it and squeesing it out. He would come back and disinfect it later. The living room wasn't that bad. Photos were turned to the wall and the remote batteries rolled about the floor. Cushions spread across the room and the curtains were closed. Sending a dark navy rectangle into the room. Dougie tided bits and pieces away opening the curtains and windows letting in the biting cool air. He didn't even go into the bathroom. Just straight to Elle's room. He knocked and on no answer he opened the door.

The room was dark as the curtains were unsuprisingly closed. The navy made the room smaller with a sudden charge of pink along the side. He smiled as he passed the photos still on the wall. Maggie and Elle had both got to work bluetacking the photos they had took all over his bedroom meerly months before. Before this whole mess. In the bed a lump made a soft noise and slowly the covers were unfurled to show Elle peeking out of them.

"Elle" He gasped. She clutched at her hair and buried her head in the mattress again.

"Dougie go away." She wailed. "I know. The hair. I know."

Dougie stood beside her. He pulled back the covers and looked down at her. He took in her appearence. The long locks were now short and choppy resembling Maggie when she first came to London. If they stood together someone could mistake them for twins. He sighed and raised her head with his finger under her chin to look her in the eye. She had obviously spent the last couple of days crying but her eyes weern't puffy or that red. Her eyes were bloodshot slightly and her skin was blotchy.

"Have you been eating properly?" Dougie asked. Elle tried to look away rather than meet his overmannering eyes.

"Elle you have to eat." Dougie sighed. "Come round to my house."

"No" Elle said urgently. "I can't go round there."

"Please. You've got to come round. I know for a fact that there is bacon in the fridge. And rise kirspies. And we can go to the shop and get that cake you like." Dougie begged. Elle smirked slightly as he bribed her.

"All you'll have to do is pull on a pair of jeans and you can sit infront of the TV." Dougie paused looking a her. "Or go up to my bed and stay with Maggie. She's dying to talk to you properly. "

"What's going on with you two?" Elle asked.

"I'll only dish the gossip if you come with me to my house." Dougie grinned. Elle smiled at him.

"Ok ok. I'll come to the house with you." Dougie wooped and walked out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry, I seem to take ages to update lately. _

_Enjoy and review after pleasums. Thank You._

36 

The two of them had walked back to the house. Dougie grabbing his keys and then went out in his car to the shop to get cake and general things. Dougie grabbed tubes of smarties and packets of sweets from the shelf as Elle searched for cake beside the bread. Orange juice already under her arm and a loaf in the other. Dougie grabbed bacon as he knew there was no bacon in the fridge. Elle smirked at him.

"Do we need to get rice krispies aswell?" Elle asked.

"Do you wanna eat them?" Dougie asked her. Elle shook her head. "Then we don't need any."

Elle giggled as they dumped the items on the bench for the teenager to run through the till. Dougie took out his wallet as Elle wandered off to the magazines. She picked up a paper and flipped through it. Seeing a picture of McFly caught her attention. She scanned the long article until she found her name.

"Elle who has been in trouble with the police before was seen with Dougie outside the police station. Dougie has been confirmed visiting her nearly everyday in jail and they left together last Thursday. Yesterday (Tuesday) Danny was discharged from hospital. When asked the subject our reporter Janis Mills said "He looked uncomfortable on the subject, possibly even confused. When he made his point his expression changed from that of confusion to a grimace and then to a soft smile, that may not have been genuine. He spoke vaugely and stressed the point of Elle and Dougie being close. He had an edge to his voice and Harry was looking very worried beside him." Danny has yet to release an official press statement. Danny left the hospital in the company of Tom Fletcher and Harry Judd. Fellow members of the band. They have declined comment since there patched statement at the beginning of the ordeal. Managment have also declined comment but yesterday both Management, Danny and Harry stressed that the band was not on the verge of splitting up and a possible lack of communication came about. Danny's family who were last seen in London at the weekend failed to answer our questions about Danny's wellbeing but Danny himself said he was back on his feet. Neither Dougie or Elle visited the hospital since her release. Reported by F.Finchley. Photographs by S.McQuill. With thanks to J.Mills.

Elle wiped her sweating hands on her jeans and left the paper back. She hastily turned round to Dougie who was walking towards her with a bag in his hand.

"Ready?" Dougie asked. She nodded slightly and followed him to the car. Dougie eyed her weirdly as he started the engiene. She was almost back to her normal self in the shop but now she was jumpy and fidgety. Dougie neared the house and she sat up more in her seat. Wiping her hands vigourously on her knees before wrapping them round her wrists.

"Elle." Dougie shouted as he stopped the car. "Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry." Elle whined wiping her eyes slightly. "I can't do this Doug."

"What? Of couse you can." Dougie reassured her. She sniffed and shook her head. "Elle"

"He'll hate me." She mumbled.

"He won't" Dougie said after a short pause. "We made up. You can too."

Elle snorted and shook her head. "I'll just walk home."

She opened the car door and stepped out. Dougie quickly pulled the keys out of the ignition grabbing the plastic bag in the back seat and ran round grabbing her hand and pulling to the door. He inserted his key and kicked the door open. Elle glared at him fearfully. She looked so scared there on his doorstep.

"In." He ordered pointing to the hall. Elle shook her head and Dougie dragged through the door. "Just for an hour at least."

Elle stared at him. He closed the door and let go of her hand and wrist. She immediatly pulled it to her chest and he rolled his eyes.

"We're home." Dougie yelled. "There" He said in a quieter voice to her. "Now they know you're here. You can't leave."

"Dougie." Elle whined. Dougie shrugged. He pulled off his jacket and walked into the kitchen setting down the bag on the table.

"Who's we?" Claire inquired as he entered the kitchen alone.

"ELLE" Dougie yelled. Claire looked up from her mug.

"Seriously?" Claire asked. A smile creeping up onto her lips. Dougie nodded pulling items out of the bag. "ELLE"

Dougie watched as she jumped up and left the room. A minute later entering the room with Elle and Amy in tow. They were all attached in a big girly link. Dougie smirked at the sight of a slightly green Elle amungst two grinning blondes. Danny had told Claire to stop blaming Elle and she was now forgetting Elle had even been arrested.

"Elle what do you want to eat?" Dougie asked her. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Put the kettle on Doug and start slicing that cake." Amy advised.

"Amy?" Claire asked from the other side of Elle.

"Yea." Amy replied.

"Do you wanna make the beverages?" Claire asked innocently. "Liven up our Wednesday morning? Bring Elle home with a bang?"

Dougie rolled his eyes and pulled out mugs from the cupboard. "Someone go up and waken Mags will you?"

"I'll go do it." Elle offered. Dougie nodded slightly and she felt self conscious as they all watched her leave the room. She breathed a sigh of relief whilst walking up the stairs. She looked round the familiar setting and walked to Dougie's room ignoring Danny's door. She rapped on the wood before opening the door and stopping dead in her tracks.

"What are you grinning at?" Amy asked walking towards Dougie. Dougie just smiled at her.

"I don't think she knows that Danny crashed in my bed last bight." Dougie smiled.

"I don't get it?" Amy said confused. Claire shot her an equally confused glance.

"You guys don't really do the blonde thing any favors do you?" Dougie asked looking at them.

"Hey!" Amy squaked.

"And she's away upstairs." Claire said slowing putting pieces together. "And Maggie is in your bed... with Danny."

Dougie nodded. Amy gasped and grinned along with Claire. Dougie rolled his eyes turning back to making toast.


	37. Chapter 37

37 

Maggie arrived downstairs 10 minutes later. She was wearing a fluffy jumper and dark jeans. She had toe socks on with bells on the heels of them so everytime she made a movement they tinkled.

"Hey guys." She greeted the two girls before running up to Dougie and wrapping her arms round him. Dougie did the same pulling her off the ground so he didn't have to bend so far into the kiss. She jiggled her legs behind as she hung in the air her bells jingling. Claire rolled her eyes and Amy awwed as their greeting kiss yet again turned into a full blown make out session. The tea and toast being ignored even as the kettle whistled and the toaster popped.

"Yo" Claire called. Maggie broke apart and looked over in her direction but Dougie captured her lips again. He felt his arms go weak as she put all her weight onto him. He groaned as his bones nearly gave way and he had to lower Maggie to the floor. Her feet still tucked below her he had to stoop and dropped her onto the tiles.

"Can I have a cup?" Tom asked walking in. Maggie giggled and pulled Dougie to her lips again. Dougie awkwardly bent in half practically as she sat on the floor. Tom, Claire and Amy looking on in slight disgust.

"Y'know Harry would have been able to hold me for longer." Amy commented as he walked through the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Is both McFerran's just in a sucking face mood this morning?" Harry asked as Dougie finally collapsed onto his knees to kiss Maggie properly.

"Both?" Tom asked stepping over the couple to hit the kettle on again. Harry smirked and sat down.

"Danny and Elle up the stairs well I think it's Elle. She's radically changed her hair." Harry explained. Tom's jaw dropped and Amy giggled.

"I so knew that was where she was." Amy smiled at her boyfriend. "Good work detective."

Harry nodded in response to her. She giggled again and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Settling back into his kitchen chair he looked over at the pair still making out on the floor.

"Seriously guys stop sucking face." Harry whined. Maggie and Dougie pulled apart.

"Harry I think you should stop watching the OC." Dougie advised. "That shit isn't good for you."

Claire and Amy burst out laughing as Harry blushed. Maggie pulled Dougie into another long kiss before pushing him away and standing up.

"So guys." Maggie said taking a cup off Tom kissing him thanks on the cheek. "What're we gonna do today."

The group murmered in response all blowing on their steaming cups

"I was talking to Dan like there now before as Harry so aptly put it he and my sister started suking face on my bed."

"Your bed." Harry smirked. Maggie rolled her eyes and Dougie who was still sitting on the floor groaned.

"They are so not having sex on my bed." Dougie spoke. The group laughed and Tom shook his head sitting down.

"Well what can we do in December?" Tom asked.

"Well Danny wants to show that we're all still friends and that there is no hard feelings between you all." Maggie continued looking at Dougie. Who sighed and slurped at his tea before opening his mouth and letting it pour back into the cup.

"Hawt" He half yelled. Maggie laughed and then turned to Tom and Harry.

"You guys are going to have a couple of months off anyway right?" Claire asked.

Harry shrugged.

"We're gonna take a well earned break." Tom answered.

Claire smirked not believeing him. "You'll be touring in no time."

Tom smiled slightly and Harry hit him over the head with a warning glance.

"So what do you wanna do?" Maggie asked again. "I think I'll take the reigns in this one as Danny is previously engaged at the moment."

Dougie laughed nervously from the floor but everyone ignored him.

"Well we actually have to go and get our equipment from the place." Harry mumbled. "But I suppose after we can go do something."

"Eat out?" Claire suggested.

"Yea and then something fun." Amy sighed. "Not to a club though. We'll be mobbed and Danny nor Dougie can drink."

"I have the awesomist idea ever." Tom breathed. "Ice skating."

"Ooooooooooooooo" The group replied together.

"That is awesome." Maggie approved. Tom beamed and Claire leant over the table to kiss him.

--

The smells of bacon drifted up the stairs and brought Elle and Danny back to their senses. Elle glanced over at Danny. He was lying on his side, his arm draped over her stomach as they lay under Dougie's covers.

"It's kinda gross that my sister probably did that with Dougie last night." Elle whispered. "Right here on this bed. On these sheets."

Danny chuckled beside her. She began to get nervous again and she traced the white bandage on Danny's stomach where the bullet had entered.

"I didn't do it Danny." She said suddenly. Her voice deadly serious. Danny cleared his throat and nodded. His eyes never leaving hers.

"I know." He muttered huskily.

"But did you ever believe?" Elle asked.

"I never lost faith in you. I had my doubts." Danny answered truthfully. "But there was always this little voice in my brain saying Dan don't be stupid she didn't do it."

Elle smiled. "That was Doug Dan."

"Shut up you." Danny smiled at her. She kissed his lips and sat up pulling the sheet with her. Danny touched her back as she bent over grabbing her clothes from the floor. She stood up moments later to pull on her jeans. Her t-shirt sticking to her hot back. He grinned and rolled out of the bed pulling on his own t-shirt and pyjama bottoms he had became fond of ever since he was in hospital. He watched her sweep on some of Megan's makeup onto her eyes. He looked round the room. In the week he was in hospital and the month before that they were on tour it had changed so much. On a whole it was cleaner, smelled sweeter. Half of the table was covered in Megan's stuff. He had heard that Dougie was complaining about having no wardrobe space because Maggie had put all her stuff in it. He grinned to himself. Maggie was sure settling in for a person who only started going out with Dougie a week ago.

"Coming?" Elle asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Danny nodded following her out the door trying to tame his hair.


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks for the previous reviews. I'm glad you are all liking it so far. _

_I suppose this is a filler chapter._

_But enjoy anyway and revieeeeeeeeeew. _

_Thank you. xx_

38 

"Ah the love birds return." Maggie smiled looking up from her empty plate where she was picking crumbs from.

"Speak for yourself." Harry laughed as Danny and Elle blushed sitting down beside Maggie and Dougie.

"Yea." Claire filled them in. "You guys missed the love fest on the kitchen tiles."

Danny laughed and opened his mouth, his eyes lightinh up.

"NO" Dougie and Maggie said together.

"Don't sing it Danny" Maggie warned. Danny closed his mouth and pulled a piece of toast towards him.

"Dancingonthekitchentiles. It'sallaboutyou." Danny sang very quickly. "Sorry I had to get it out." He apoligised as the table groaned.

Elle giggled and Tom turned to her.

"You changed your hair." He said. Elle smiled and nodded.

"Very observant." Claire rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to rebel." Elle said mockingly.

"That's what I said" Danny said spraying crumbs across the table.

"Danny." Amy scolded. "It's like eating with a child."

Danny looked at her sheepishly before biting into his toast again and swallowing. "Where's the bacon?"

"We ate it all." Dougie mumbled from behind Maggie. Danny looked around the group. Maggie was on Dougie's knee and Harry was leaning against the bench beside them.

"We really need to get more kitchen chairs." Danny pointed out. "And I wanted bacon."

Danny saw Dougie's shoulders move up and down and he sighed.

"We're all going out for dinner." Maggie told them. Elle oohed and Danny looked up at her.

"Can I get bacon?" Danny asked seriously.

"Then we're going ice skating." Tom said excitedly ignoring Danny's comment.

"AWESOME" Elle shreiked as Danny laughed. Tom shook his head and finished his tea.

"Nother cup guys?" Tom asked standing up and flicking on the kettle. Harry stealing his place in the process.

-

Maggie had chosen the resturant with the help of Elle. The group had settled into what they were before. Elle and Danny acting like none of the previous fortnight had happened and the rest were happy to go along with it. Danny and Dougie were back to finishing each others sentenences and Amy had made a round of drinks before they had left the house.

They were sat down fairly quick. The waiter eyeing them all. They had dressed presentably but casual. Danny was wearing on of his notiorous checked shirts and Tom had on a stripy tie. Maggie had appeared from the shower practically glowing and was wearing black leggings under a denim skirt and she looked very sixtys style while Elle had rooted out the most decent top from Danny's room. Claire had messed around with one of Tom's ties and tied it round her head while Amy and Harry were both wearing nearly matching scarves. A few heads turned as the large group walked to the table in the corner of the room. A person gasped at the sight of Elle with Danny and Elle groaned.

"There is going to be stories tomorrow." Elle whispered to Danny. Danny grinned and kissed her.

"Give them something to talk about then." Danny whispered back as she gasped as they sat down.

"Hey Dan what do you wanna drink?" Tom asked as the waiter stood beside them handing out menues. Danny glanced over to Dougie who blinked back with a curt nod.

"We'll both have beer" Danny answered pointing to himself and Dougie. Tom looked at him.

"Danny"

"In moderation." Danny corrected himself. Dougie nodded at Tom holding up two fingers. Tom sighed and then started to read the wine menu.

-

After being papped outside the resturant and then followed to where the 8 got into 2 taxis. None of them were drunk but couldn't drive.

"Good choice Maggie" Claire smiled.

"Maggie isn't in the car Clar" Amy smiled. They were sitting together and they giggled. Harry glancing at Tom who rose his eyebrows.

"Are we not drinking the same water as them?" Harry asked Tom who laughed.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Tom asked as the taxis stopped. He watched as Danny and Dougie got out of the taxi before them. Laughing at something. Maggie wrapping her arm around Dougie in the cold, Elle running into the building porch.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked quietly as the girls got out of the taxi.

"I mean d'you think it's all playing up. Do Dan and Elle really fell the same as they did before. They made up pretty quickly." Tom paused to pay the driver before he turned to Harry and continued hurriedly. "Sex doesn't solve everything. And with Dougie. I mean they're like back to the same aswell."

"But shouldn't that be good?" Harry asked confused.

"But it doesn't solve anything." Tom sighed. "They still fell the exact same as if it did happen. If you were Danny would you take Elle back?"

Harry and Tom had stopped walking all together as Harry turned to Tom.

"I know that if I was in Danny's posistion and you were having this coversation with him about me and Amy I would say shut up. I would take Amy back because I love her and a crappy week in jail wouldn't change that. Remember Danny cheated on Elle so she really took him back. And I think that forgetting about what happened between him and Doug is easier. They both come hand in hand and making up with Doug is making it easier to get back with Elle. Wouldn't you take Claire back no matter what she had done?" Harry asked. Tom nodded slightly, thinking hard about what had just been said.

"C'mon guys." Maggie moaned breaking Tom's thoughts. "It's freezing."


	39. Chapter 39

_Hmm I don't know how this one will go down._

_Ta very much for the reviews and such._ _So enjoy and review some more._

_Shannon x_

-

39 

Danny watched on as everyone had a good time. Dougie and Maggie were making their way very carefully round the rink. Maggie not so good on the skates and Dougie probably scared of falling and doing more damage to his face. Harry and Amy were trying to spin far off in the distance and closer to him he winced as Tom and Claire fell in a heap. Elle laughed as Claire trying to pull Tom up fell down again. Danny looked over to her. Her now darker hair was cut off at her shoulders. It was poker straight and made him notice her face more. He smiled at the pink clip that was pulling strands away from her face. He remembered her and Amy's excitement over the pink hair accessories they had bought one day shopping.

"What are you smiling at?" Elle asked suddenly turning round to him.

"Just you." Danny grinned. He watched as she giggled and leant into his arm to rest on. "Do you not wanna go out?"

"Nah." Elle whispered. "I'm ten times worse than Maggie and sure who would stay with you?"

Danny smiled. Maggie and Dougie had now slowed so much that Harry and Amy kept over lapping them. Danny and Elle had been out for a while on the ice but his leg started to get sore so he decided to sit out. It wasn't that painful anymore but he was thankful he didn't need to be on crutches so he didn't want to jynx it.

-

Claire laughed as she and Tom landed on the ice again. Tom moaned from under her and tried to push her off.

"Claire." Tom laughed. "Seriously stop laughing and get up."

"Oh stop complaining." Claire laughed and steadied herself before attempting to roll into a crouch posistion. Meanwhile Tom busied himself getting up.

Claire beemed at him as he held out his hand and pulled her up.

"Right." Claire said optimistically. "Let's do this, Tom we can get round this rink before falling. It is possible. I mean look at Harry and Amy."

Tom smiled at her. Claire eyed him oddly and pulled him forwards. Tom followed her, easily gliding his feet and trying to miss her slower ones. He held his arms around her elbows and they began to slide across the ice.

"I think we had too much to drink." Claire laughed. Tom nodded in agreement and grabbed onto her elbows as she started to veer off to the left.

"Y'know you pair look like right idiots." Dougie called to them as they passed him and Maggie. Tom raised an eyebrow at the man as he and Maggie slowed to another stop. Maggie grabbing frantically to the side and Dougie's feet slipping from under him.

"Jealously Doug" Claire called back. "God look at them now." She said to Tom.

Tom turned his attention to Amy and Harry who were now doing spins in the middle.

"Show offs." Tom heard Maggie yell from behind them. Claire burst into laughter pulling her and Tom to the ice again.

"Claaaaaire." Tom moaned again as she fell ontop of him. She giggled into his chest and slide off him lying on the ice.

"Sorry babes." She said moving to sit with her legs crossed underneath her. Tom pulled himself up into a sitting posistion. He looked over at her and saw her grin. He met the grin with a quick kiss and he looked round, the ice rink was basically empty except for themselves. Danny and Elle were cuddled up on a bench near them and a group of people were leaving the arena. Tom turned to Claire again and kissed her, no one would mind them sitting on the ice.

"Claire." Tom said quietly.

"Yea." Claire smiled at him.

Tom looked at her. Trying to accumlinate the words in his mouth.

"Tom." Claire smiled at him encouragingly.

"I love you Claire." Tom blurted out. He felt a relief after he said it, even though he had said it before but he felt his mouth opening again and without realising it he said. "Will you marry me?"

Tom slapped his gloved hand over his mouth and his other hit himself over the head. His eyes were clamped shut but Claire hadn't said anything yet so he genlty opened one and peeked at her. She was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open loosly.

"Sorry." He blurted out through his glove. Rolling his eyes he lifted his hand out of the way and repeated himself. "I'm soo sorry."

Claire closed her mouth in response.

"I really am. I don't know where that came from." Tom muttered. "I mean why- no I mean what would- Sorry."

"Stop apoligising." Claire eventually spoke, stopping him from rambling. Her voice was errily calm but Tom could tell she was confused.

"Forget I said it." Tom whispered covering his eyes again with his hands.

"How can I?" Claire asked. Her misty voice pulling his eyes to meet hers. "My boyfriend just asked me to marry him. Without a ring. No big gesture, well actually on an ice rink. And we've only been going out for what? 8 months."

Tom groaned. This was the end of his perfect relationship.

"And he looks so cute when he's nervous and sorry and everything he's feeling at this very moment." She said. A smile gracing her lips.

Tom looked at her blankly. She smiled more at his expression.

"Well that was spontanious wasn't it." She spoke again. Her voice less dazed and more like herself again.

"I" Tom started but stopped again.

"Of course I'll marry you Tom." Claire whispered. "But I think it's better if we wait for a while. We haven't been going out for long and we're only 21. I think my mum would actually kill me."

Tom stared at her in shock. Did she just agree to his non-meaningful proposal?

"That is if you'll still have me?" Claire said a smile twisting her lips. Tom felt his head move into a nod and she smiled. He pulled her into a hug and she kissed him hard on the lips before pulling apart grinning like a mad idiot.

-

Elle felt her eyes droop. She was lying across a freezing bench, her head resting on Danny's legs. Danny was rubbing at her head and it was so soothing that she was about to drop off dispite the cold.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED." Came a yell from the ice rink. Elle sat up immediatly. Danny already on his feet. "TO TOM FROM FRIGGING MCFLY"

"What the-" Danny said before Elle grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the rink, not bothering to put their skates back on. Elle even just in her sock soles. Harry was already at Tom and Claire's side, Amy was sitting on the ice in the middle looking shocked. Maggie had slide on her knees over to them and was halfway to them. Dougie was standing blankly at the side his arms hanging at his sides.

"What?" Elle asked as they got to Claire who was giggling hysterically and Tom who was blushing madly.

"Has she hit her head?" Danny asked looking down at them.

"Explain." Maggie demanded sliding beside them. Claire looked to her beside her and grinned.

"I'm getting married." She breathed deeply.

"I think it's just sunk in." Tom murmered. Harry hit him over the head and grinned at him.

"Are you shitting me?" Harry asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well are you or not?" Elle asked moving on from trying to get a sensible word apart from "Me" "Married" and "Tom" from Claire who was blubbering away to Maggie on the ice.

"It kinda just happened." Tom said using Harry to pull himself up and looking at his 2 best friends and Elle. "Where's Doug?"

"She said yes?" Elle asked before turning to Claire. "You said yes?"

"YEA" Claire laughed hysterically. Maggie gave Elle a desperate glance.

"Over there." Harry pointed to where Dougie was gliding over to Amy and talking to her at the same time.

Everyone stood in shock. Claire had stopped laughing and Tom found it rather awkward.

"Right" Dougie announced as he and Amy arrived. "What have you guys been smoking?"

The group laughed, glad for a release from silence.

"Alright it wasn't that funny." Dougie rolled his eyes and looked at Claire. "You could have at least helped them up."

Amy giggled and heald out a hand for Claire who gladly accepted.

"Sadly my loyal boyfriend- no wait fiancé didn't think to do that." Claire mumbled brightly.

"Is she serious?" Dougie asked Maggie pulling her off the cold ground. Maggie laughed and nodded buring herself into Dougie's side.

"That is awesome." Amy shreiked hugging Claire. Dougie nodded and clapped his hand over Tom's shoulder who was looking rather confused again.


	40. Chapter 40

_I was seriously considering not posting this chapter. It's, I suppose off topic and doesn't really go anywhere, has alot of dribble that I wrote one night when I wasn't thinking straight but it's festive so read it anyway._

_Enjoy and don't pine too much for holidays, (I'm already wishing for mine as I've just started back at school.)_

_Reviews are lovely. Thanks. [hands over a big cookie for Shealtiel_

_and you'll all get one if you review. (oh bribery is bliss...)_

_Shannon x_

40

After a hilarious morning after where Claire shrieked and shrieked about getting married before getting into a panic attack and locking herself in the bathroom with Dougie which he found highly amusing, the weeks had flown by. Filled with christmas shopping and various interviews. Danny being better and back with Elle seemed to be a jackpot for the papers. Tom was always saying it was good publicity until they caught wind of Claire's engagement. Not like it wasn't obvious, after the little shouting fit and being caught ring shopping by photographers who think any picture of any member of McFly is golddust. Plus the giant rock on her finger wasn't exactly hiding it. And before you ask Claire's mother didn't kill her. She yelled at her over the phone because she found out by the paper and her sister very nearly had a heart attack when she saw the diamond but other than that she was happy. Claire was enjoying the attention even though she had no plans of actually planning a wedding yet.

The house was already decorated for Christmas as Danny, Harry, Elle and Amy were all spending it in London. The boys wanted to go on holiday but they didn't have the time which was pretty ironic as they weren't exactly working because of Danny. Danny was getting better all the time. He just needed to rest often and was still on medication. Dougie however was back to before and didn't look like he'd been face painting.

"Thanks for dropping me off." Maggie smiled. Dougie rolled his eyes and grabbed her bags out of the boot. She gripped his hand as they walked into the airport together, already she saw people staring and pointing at them. "Do you not need to keep going?"

"Nah. My mum won't be expecting me for ages yet." Dougie explained. He was on his way up to his mothers house for christmas, dropping Maggie off at the airport on the way. She was going to Ireland to see her grandmother.

"Ah right. That's good." She smiled at him. They joined the check in queue and Maggie turned to Dougie, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest on his chest. "I'm so tired."

Dougie nodded and smoothed down a piece of hair that was flying away from her head. He kissed her black hair and she moved her head to look up at him.

"Did you not sleep well?" He asked. She shook her head, her ear making weird feelings against his shirt.

"Not a great flyer." She whispered. Dougie nodded. "I'd be ok if someone was with me." She sighed. Dougie nodded again. "Pity Elle isn't coming."

"Could you not go with your parents?" Dougie asked.

"That's the point. To get away from my parents." She laughed. Dougie grinned at her.

"So who's all going to be there then?"

"Well." Maggie began. "Granny and granda. My aunt Tessa is coming over aswell. My brother is coming over day after boxing day. Jack is already there. Various cousins. Hallie, Alan, Mark all them ones. The usual who live over there."

Dougie nodded against her head and moved a step to the right, progressing up the queue.

"Wish you could come though." Maggie whispered. Dougie straining his ear over the loud talking around the hall heard it.

"Mmm me too babe." Dougie whispered kissing her hair once again.

"Why are we staying at home again?" Elle asked. Danny shrugged and Harry laughed.

"I can't take another Judd christmas." Harry sighed. Amy giggled. She had made goodbye drinks for everyone and had sucessfully downed her own concoction. The others having trouble managing the potent mixture.

"Was it bad Hazzicle?" Amy asked. Harry blushed slightly. Elle looked over from her spot infront of the TV and stared between them. Danny on the floor at her feet laughing into her ankles.

"So Ames why are you here?" Danny asked catching his breath.

"B'cuz ma Hazzy was ere." Amy hiccupped. Elle stared at her unamused, she would be a handful later on. "More cocktails anyone."

The remaining 3 shook their heads. "Shoot youtelf then. More for meeeeeeeeeeee." She said stumbling out of the door and to the kitchen. The others sat in silence except for the TV softly humming. Elle flipped through her magazine. Danny picking at her socks and Harry texting on is phone. The blender started up followed by a shriek. They all jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my-" Elle breathed. Danny boomed with laughter and Harry shook his head a grin spreading across his face. Amy had drunkingly forgot to put the lid on the food blitzer and a pink chunky liquid mixture was spread up over the walls and across the tiled floor. Right in the middle of the raspberry maroon colour drink was Amy. Her white top soaked purple and her hair matted with raspberry seeds. She stared at the wall in horror. Suddenly not so drunk she turned to Danny who was still laughing and then to Harry.

"I am sooo sorry." Amy muttered. Harry stepped forward as a tear dripped down her cheek. "I just forgot. Pressed the button and away it... went."

Harry pulled her into a hug as her voice excalated into a hysterical flip flap of words. "It was such a shock."

Harry nodded. "I know babe. It's ok Ames."

"Yes." She nodded against his shoulder, breathing in deeply to calm her. "Just scared me a wee bit." Her tear filled eyes flitted over to where Elle was now inspecting the walls with an amused frown and Danny who was now shaking with laughter at the door.

"Amy's drunk already." Tom said to Claire who was driving.

"We only left like an hour ago." Claire giggled. She was nodding her head along to the cd playing.

"I know." Tom said laughing. He replied to Harry's text before slotting his phone into a space on the dashboard. He settled back into the seat and watched the road ahead of him. Claire started to softly sing along to his right and he felt a grin covering his face.

"What are you smiling at mister?" She asked giggling.

"Ah just you." He smiled back. She grinned and looked back at the road. Her eye catching on her ring as she went. Another smile coming on her lips.

"I'm so excited." Claire beamed. "Christmas."

"Yea." Tom smiled. "Only 2 days away."

Claire let out a little squeal. She burst into a christmas song and then pulled up at a kirb.

"This is me babe." She laughed. Tom looked at her and shook his head.

"It wasn't far was it?"

"Well 20 minutes in the car with you is long enough thank you very much." She said matteroffactly. He nodded and got out of the car. She joined him standing on the pavement. "Anyway this is only my sisters place. We're drving up with eachother."

"Oh I'm not important enough am I not?" Tom asked. "Not a good enough driver am I?"

"Awww Tommy feeling unwanted?" Claire asked in a baby voice. Tom grinned at her and kissed her softly. She leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. A cough seperated them. They both turned and looked at an old woman.

"Young people these days." She weezed. "Stop having pre martial sex and help me with my shopping."

Tom sprang apart, blushing and picked up her bags off the ground. Claire giggled and the woman winked at her, Tom already at the door waiting for the woman to unlock it.

"Thank You very much young man." She smiled at him before turning to Claire. "So this is the fiancé?"

Tom blushed and looked at the grinning Claire.

"This is him." She nodded.

"Is there anyone you haven't told?" Tom asked.

"Mr Fielding down the road is the last person she told." The old woman said stepping into her house. "Merry Christmas."

Tom looked at Claire who was smiling slightly.

"Sorry." Claire giggled. "Had to tell the neighbours."

"Right. Course you did." Tom nodded.

"Glad you understand." Claire said to him. She ran her hands up his arms. "So I'll see you in a couple of days then?"

"Yea." Tom nodded. His voice becoming more softer as she leant in and kissed him again. "Happy Christmas babe."

"Yea you too." She said into his lips as he brushed them across hers. She kissed him again and they pulled apart.

"Love you." Tom whispered.

"Love you more." Claire murmered, they kissed again and Claire quickly walked into the house and Tom to his car.

"So this will be eventful." Dougie sighed as he stepped onto the tarmac. Maggie laughed beside him and pulled on her jacket. The Irish weather sending lashings of rain onto them. Dougie grabbed her hand and they ran quickly for shelter and into the main termanal of Dublin Airport.

"Yea. Meeting the family... again." Maggie laughed trying to blindly fix her hair. Dougie rolled his eyes and reached out to push her damp hair out of her eyes.

"Well Maggie you've changed." A voice said behind them. Maggie turned and wrapped her arms round her brother.

Dougie laughed as Jack eyed him.

"Seriously I leave the country and all hell breaks loose." Jack continued. "Hair changing. Both my sisters by the way and now you" He said pointing to Dougie. "You're officially nailing my sister and you're still joined at the hip."

"Merry Christmas to you too Jack." Dougie smiled at him.

"Nollaig shona duit." Jack said happily. Dougie eyed him. Maggie was still wrapped up in his arm, somehow the typical brother sister relationship that was in place back in August had now disappeared. They were hugging and not snapping at each other. Maybe Maggie felt sorry for Jack. He was run out of the country and was living it up in Ireland with his grandparents. How fun.

"He's in Ireland" Danny roared. Harry popped his head out from the hall and stared at him.

"What?" Harry asked. Danny just grinned at him.

"He hopped on a plane and is with Maggie and Jack already."

"I swear that boy spends more time with my brother than I do." Elle said sadly from the floor.

"Well." Danny whispered. "We could go over and join them." He suggested.

"No." Elle laughed. "There is a reason I didn't go with her. Discussions in Irish, over protective cousins, ugly neighbours who are branded as family and the family arguments over who is peeling the millions of potatoes. Dougie is in for a bumpy ride and I'm happy to be getting the bus."

"Oh we're the bus now are we?" Harry asked. Elle grinned up at him.

"Course not Haz. You're the respectable limo driver." Elle replied cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes and then turned back to Danny.

"And when is he planning to come home?" Harry asked.

"Dunno but we have to go get his car. He parked on the taxi bay 3 hours ago." Danny laughed as he read the latest text. "And Elle he's asking if Jack and Maggie arguing in a different language is normal."

Harry roared with laughter and Elle giggled.

"Well is it?" Danny asked sitting forward and looking for a pair of shoes.

"Yes. They always disagree about the gaeltacht thing." Elle smiled. Danny nodded and started to reply.

"Right. To the airport we go." Danny said standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Dougie sighed in the backseat and looked as the green countryside wizzed past them. They were now apparently in Donegal and approaching the place where they were staying.

"How much longer?" Dougie whined. Jack made a weird noise with his teeth and Maggie punched his arm.

"Bout an hour Dougster." Maggie replied unwrapping a sweet and popping it into her mouth. "S'pose I better tell them you're coming huh?"

"That would be helpful." Jack spat. They had ceased talking about an hour ago which was fine by Dougie. They had been arguing the first third of the journey. Half of it was in Irish and involved alot of accents. Jack "pffting" and Maggie making defensive sounds and gasping. Then there was the bit where they slagged off various cousins that Dougie had no clue about and the bit where Jack tried to teach him bits of Irish which just confused Dougie more. Why would he need Irish? Nobody spoke it right? Then Maggie laughing at Jack's poor attempts at the language and they tried to out speak each other. The silence was pleasing to Dougie's ears as his iPod battery fizzled out 20 minutes before they started. The rain had stopped and Dougie had a chance to watch the other cars go by. Maggie playing a game where she guessed where every car registration plate came from, but got bored fairly quickly. Dougie leant against the window as he noticed the country roads got windier and that the road signs with the two languages reduced to just ones in the foreign lanuguage. It was starting to spark in the back of his mind that something was different. They pulled up at a large farm house type of house. It was big. There was a huge barn to the side and Dougie could see a cottage across the field. It was dark already so he couldn't see anymore but he saw lights on up into the fields of at least 10 houses. The porch light came on as they piled out of the car. His phone vibrated to tell him he had finally recieved a message from Danny but was surprised he could even get signal here. Dougie soaked in the damp crisp country air and looked up to see the stars. He turned as a person came onto the yard and grabbed Maggie into a hug. Dougie smiled as this must have been Maggie's grandmother. But this soon faded as it settled into his brain as if someone was spelling it out for him in big red letters infront of his eyes. Her grandmother was speaking Irish and so was the large crowd that was piling out of the house all to wish Maggie a safe return.

"Stop looking so scared." Jack warned as he approached them. "They sense fear."

Dougie looked from him to the group of people around their age who were eyeing him wearily and not bothering to lower there voices. It may have been in a different language but there was no doubt that it was about Dougie.


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello. Sorry I took so long. I've been sidetracked by school. Then I watched McFly's new video,The Heart Never Lies which is so sad btw, and remembered I'd better post._

_I found it hard to continue on from the last chapter. Nothing really worked so instead of dragging on a lot of rubbish that'll make people stop reading I thought I'd just continue on from where I could get a good start. So enjoy, and review._

_Luffles, Shannon x_

41 

"Let's start 2007 the way we mean to go on." Maggie announced to him. Dougie looked at her perplexed.

"How do you mean?" He asked. His hands were resting on her waist. Running across the fabric of the dress she was wearing. She smiled at him and leant into a kiss. Dougie was taken aback at how passionate it was. Dougie rested against the wall as she pressed into him. His hand going to her back and pulling her closer. The kiss quickly turned from passion and lust to emotion. Maggie never realised how powerful a kiss could be. She pulled apart and looked at Dougie. She grinned at him, he looked alittle confused. She kissed him again quickly on the lips and stepped back from him. Dougie's hands moving to her waist again as he leant against the wall still.

"C'mon. Let's go dance or something." Maggie grinned at him, grabbing his hand and pulled him into the dance floor.

The club was pumping as partiers were dancing and having fun. Amongst the crowds the 4 couples were spread out. Danny and Elle were sitting in a booth in each others arms. Dougie and Maggie were now dancing on the floor. Tom and Claire were at the bar ordering another round for themselves. Harry and Amy were currently in the bathroom.

"Ames." Harry laughed at her as they broke apart from their kiss. "You know if I get caught I'm dead."

"So come on Haz where's your daring side?" Amy asked starting to unbotton his shirt. His tie was already hanging round her own neck.

"Um back where I left it, that time in the park when I chickened out." Harry smiled at her. She grinned up at him before struggling to keep her laugh.

"Sorry." She hacked into a cough. "Forgot about that little incident."

"Amy. This is like wrong and stuff." Harry smiled at her. As much as he wanted to get down and dirty in the female bathroom of a random club in London, he knew it was wrong and it was a waste of time.

"But it was one of my new Year's Resolutions for 06." Amy whined. She had downed more alcohol from her glass balanced on the cistern and somehow had not toppled over. Harry rose his eyebrows and inwardly sigh to himself. Amy was a whiney drunk.

"Who makes them sort of resolutions?" A voice asked from over the cubicle door. Amy laughed as Harry sprang to the door, opening it slightly and peeking out.

"Thought it was just you" He sighed.

"C'mon." Claire laughed. "It's nearly midnight."

Harry nodded and pulled Amy out of the toilet by his tie. She giggled at Claire's disapproving look before looped her arm around her best friend and the three of them entered the thumping club.

"Where were you?" Danny asked standing up from his seat. Amy took it and sat beside Elle snuggling into her which made Claire laugh. Danny rolled his eyes and glanced at Amy still wearing his tie, now done up properly and tangled with her halter neck dress, before going to the bar with a sigh.

"Business to sort out." Amy answered reaching over to grab Harry's hand to get his attention. "C'mere Haz. It's nearly midnight."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her forehead as she reached over and grabbed a glass sniffing it to make sure it had alcohol in it before looking wearily around the group now all seated in the booth, anticiapting midnight.

"It's Maggie's, it's safe." Elle said to her. Amy smiled and followed Elle's finger as she pointed to Dougie and Maggie who were whispering to each other in the corner of the table. Amy shrugged and downed the drink.

"I bring drinks." Danny announced arriving with bottles of beer in one hand and Claire arriving attached to his other, holding 4 glasses.

"Drink up girlies." She giggled as Maggie reached forward and picked up a glass and tipping it into her mouth.

"One MINUTE" The DJ yelled into a microphone somewhere in the club. The crowds erupted in woops and yells as everyone paired up.

"I don't think I've ever spent a New Year's with a boyfriend." Amy commented as the group all turned to each other in the last seconds of 2006. Claire giggled.

"Maybe that was why you made that resolution." She said seriously through her own laughs. Amy blushed slightly and Harry laughed. The rest of the group looked on confused. Claire shook her head at them telling Tom she'd explain later. Tom was about to protest when the song cut off and someone yelled 10.

"NINE" Amy called out as she stood up pulling Harry with her as they found a spot not too far away from the table.

"FIVE" Danny yelled with the rest of them. Elle tucking herself under his arm and looking at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. Opening her mouth to shout.

"FOUR" Tom grinned at Claire who was looking at him. It was their first New Year and plenty more would follow. She looked down at the diamond on her finger with pride as she heard Tom bellow from just above her head.

"THREE" Dougie looked at Maggie who was standing beside him. She was looking at all the people around her. Dougie smiled at the sight of her. They had been going out the least withen all of them, but Dougie would say they loved each other the most. Even though Tom was getting married, Harry was pretty deep in the relationship with Amy and Danny and Elle had gone through all this shit in their relationship that made them stronger. Dougie and Maggie had something special. Something the others didn't have. They were friends before they ever got it together. Sure on that doorstep back in July there was attraction from Dougie side anyway, but they made it 3 months before ever doing anything about it.

"TWO" Dougie blinked as Maggie yelled at him. She was looking at him now. His hands in hers as she swung them side to side. Over her shoulder Dougie could see Amy and Harry already making out and Danny and Elle weren't that far behind them. He turned to Maggie again and matched her grin. He pulled her close to him and on the stroke of midnight they kissed.

Yells and screams took over the club. A mixed up version of Olde Lang Sang was playing but not many were listening. Amy laughed as Harry swung her round, her feet leaving the ground breifly before he hugged her tightly again. Tom and Claire were serperating from their own hug as Elle and Danny wooped from beside the table. Tom looked over at them as they laughed hysterically at each other. A foot to Danny's right Dougie and Maggie were still kissing and were getting pretty heavy into it. He smiled happily, another year over, a new fresh one to look forward too.


	42. Chapter 42

Review and all that.

Shannon x

42

The man pulled his beanie down over his shaggy hair. He peered up and down the road and began to walk towards the house he had been watching for the last week. No one had even noticed him loitering for 5 days. He had been surprised actually as the house in fact housed the four members of McFly and their girlfriends, but that didn't matter now. He was on a mission. An important one. He had been told that he should be very privileged for it to be his first, normally a more experienced person would be took on this mission involving a high profile person. A person that had affected the boss on a personal scale. The man presumed this was the band, who else could it have been? In fact it was one of their girlfriends. The man breathed deeply. He was level with the house he blinked and focused his brain. His hands were sweaty and he began to move on the balls of his feet. He took another breath of the mid January cold crisp air and carried out his instructions.

The glass shattered over them, Dougie rolled over immediately and covered Maggie who was already screaming. Something fell on the floor with a loud thump and then another as it rolled. A gust of air blew through the smashed window, making a whistling noise. Maggie stopped screaming and held her arms tight against her she felt the hundreds of pieces of glass prick her as they fell. More falling glass as the wind dislodged pieces varying in size from the window. She pushed Dougie off and told him with her eyes to go check on it. Dougie stood up just as his door was flung open and the light switched on. Danny and Harry were standing in the doorway. Behind them Amy and Elle who looked fearfully at Maggie. Elle made her way over to the bed on the side that glass hadn't fell. She looked at Maggie who was sitting completely still amongst the glass that was around her in the bed. She could see red spidery scrapes down her arms and across her shoulders. Her chest was heaving but unmarked and her legs still under the glass ridden covers. And then Elle turned her attention to Dougie who was looking at the floor, his back was red and trickles of blood were running down it. In the light she could see pieces of glass splinters glisten. The backs of his arms were red like Maggie's. Danny and Harry hesitating at the edge of the room because they were both in bare feet. Tom ran into the room swearing and Claire remained beside Amy in the hall.

"What the fuck happened?" Tom asked barging in and stopping abruptly as Danny flung out his arm.

"There is glass everywhere." Harry warned. Dougie looked up at him before bending down and grabbing the brick that was lying between Maggie's jeans from the previous night and a jumper of Dougie's. He pulled the paper from the elastic and read the note. Not making much to him apart from the obvious. Names mentioned, Megan, Elle, Jack, Danny and Jason. He turned to Maggie who was still on the bed unmoving apart from her eyes that were darting around and she was now sitting up, Elle clutched her hand from where she was now sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"Here." Dougie said handing her the paper. Maggie took it while the others looked on confused. She read it quickly and then again to take it in. She looked up at Dougie who was now looking at the glass shards on the floor with evident distress.

"What is it?" Amy asked from the doorway.

"Is it threatening Mags?" Harry asked protectively.

"I'll call the police." Tom said moving out from the room.

"NO!" Maggie spoke up loudly. Tom stopped and looked at her.

"Maggie someone just bricked your window." Elle said exasperated.

Maggie shook her head and looked at the note again.

"What if it was some lunatic fan?" Harry asked. "They should get punished."

"It wasn't a fan." Maggie shook her head. "I know who it was."

Dougie looked round at her again. She nodded her head slightly and Dougie sighed. Everyone was now more confused but Dougie shook his head at them.

"Leave it Tom." He said softly. They all stood in silence. The cold wind whipping the curtains and making them flap. Dougie shivered and looked over at Maggie who was now shaking. He gingerly stepped across the glass and tried to hide the wince as the sharp pieces cut into the soles of his feet.

"Doug put shoes on." Tom ordered. He shrugged in response and looked down at Maggie who was now looking between the letter and him. She scrunched it up and Dougie placed his arms around her and lifted her up. She whimpered as the glass that she was covered in fell because of gravity and the shift in her position scraped her skin. Dougie then moved across the sea of glass again, ignoring the pain that seared across his feet towards the doorway.

"Tea anyone?" Claire asked moving towards the stairs.

"Something stronger." Elle sighed and they all made their way down the stairs. Dougie turned round just as he was about to leave the room and grabbed a t-shirt hanging on the door. Re-adjusting Maggie in his arms he continued out of the room and after his whispering bandmates.

-

"Ow." Dougie whined and breathed in sharply as Claire tweezed the glass from his feet. He was laid across the sofa in the living room, his head in Maggie's lap. She was shooting him sympathetic looks and stoking his hair but he didn't notice all that was on his mind was the searing pain in his feet.

"Seriously." Dougie yelped. "This is torture."

Claire shot him a glance. "Maybe we should go to the hospital."

Dougie shook his head and lay back into Maggie again.

"Can someone get me one of them pain killers Danny is on please." Dougie asked.

"Don't think that's wise." Tom said from the door where he, Danny and Harry were having a whispered conversation. Dougie rolled his eyes and Elle stood up grinning.

"I'll get you another vodka."

Dougie smiled gratefully at her and she left the room. It was just after 6 in the morning. After the escapades in the night none of them were able to sleep. Least of all Dougie due to the glass in his feet. He tried to ignore it as long as he could before the pain got to much to bare and Claire came down on him with tweezers. Maggie had gone silent. Not speaking to anybody and was jumpy around everyone. Dougie knew what was bothering though. He knew that the note was from the Cramers. He was sure of it. It mentioned Maggie and money. Dougie knew it was serious. He kept thinking about how scared Maggie was back in the summer and how happy she was when it all sorted out. But yet she never contacted Jack about it. She never told him at Christmas anything about the stalker dude. Dougie yelped again as Claire pulled out another piece.

Danny eyed Dougie sympathetically. Dougie yelled out again. Danny looked at Claire who was on the floor. A towel on her knee was pinkish and the bowl of water beside her was red with blood, nearly 1/4 of the window in his feet and in the dish beside the water covered in blood.

"This is the reason big feet are bad." Amy mumbled as she picked up the bowl and went to get fresh boiling water at the same time Elle came back with clear liquid for Dougie who downed it in one.

"Lie back." Claire instructed. "And grab a hand. There's a big piece lodged."

Dougie groaned and grabbed Maggie's hand tightly. She squeezed back but her mind was on the note, she numbly rubbed Dougie's hair as he lay back on her lap. The whole room winced as Dougie screamed out in pain. Maggie quickly wiped away the tear running down from his eye into his hair before anybody else saw.

-

The glazers came the next morning. Dougie was still lying across the sofa due to the amount of cuts on his feet and his inability to walk. Maggie had already changed his bandages twice in the 6 hours since they were first put on. Slathering on antiseptic, that didn't sting as bad as the glass removal process. The cuts were oozing and the bandages were yellow not long after. The pair were both covered in plasters on their arms on one or two particularly deep cuts. Dougie didn't have as much trouble with his back as he did with his feet. Both of them were tired but the sun was up and the problem being they had no bedroom.

"Maybe they are infected." Danny said from the floor. Maggie glanced at him and squirted more cream onto her hand before putting into to the soles of Dougie's feet. He moaned in pain as it stung which made Maggie smirk.

"I think he might be right." Amy said expertly sitting down in the chair by the door. Harry came through a minute later and sat on the edge of it. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Claire and Tom were lying on the other sofa and Elle was flicking through dvds at the cabinet.

"We have an announcement by the way." Harry said out of the blue. Dougie opened his eyes and Tom sat up straighter. "Well we, that's me Tom and Danny think that-"

"It's time to move house." Tom said. Claire turned and stared at him.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Why?" Elle followed.

"Well. I was thinking about it a while ago." Tom admitted. "When Danny just got shot and he and Dougie weren't speaking. Me and Harry thought there wasn't enough room in the house with all our stuff and the girls and last night just confirmed it. Too many people know where we live. It isn't totally safe anymore."

"We told Danny this morning." Harry put in. Danny nodded.

"I think it's a good idea. Houses close to each other mind, it'll still be the same but it'll be safer."

"Where was I in this conversation?" Dougie asked slowly.

"You were being tweezed." Danny laughed. Dougie rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"It's a pretty cool idea." Amy said slowly.

"Yea. Of course you're moving in with me." Harry said to her. She grinned at him and pulled him into a kiss. Dougie looked over at Maggie who was still on the floor, a tube of antiseptic cream in her hand and her shoulders covered in plasters, staring into space where Harry was once standing and looking a little lost.

-

"Maggie." Dougie whispered.

"Mmmhph." She moaned. They were both squeezed onto the couch, it was night and nobody had got round to cleaning the room yet. Everyone was too tired and too excited about moving houses. Everyone had went to bed and Dougie and Maggie were left to lump it on the couch. Never mind the fact Dougie still couldn't walk.

"Maggie." Dougie said again, this time a little louder.

"Doug I'm telling you it's not me." Maggie mumbled. "It was Danny. Danny."

"Megan." Dougie said sternly and she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She said crossly. "What is it?"

"I was thinking." Dougie began but stopped as Maggie rolled her eyes and sighed closing her eyes again. "Ok then I won't think."

"No." Maggie smiled softly. "Go ahead."

"Right well you know this house business?" He asked. She nodded silently. Her eyes opening and showing that lost look again. "Well why don't you move in with me."

Maggie looked at him shocked. "What?" She spluttered.

Dougie rose his eyebrows. "Well I mean the other guys are all moving houses and the girls are all moving in with them. So I thought you know we'd do the same." Maggie stared at him. For the last 6 months she had been sleeping in his bed every single night and she had unofficially moved in with them but she never expected this. Dougie Poynter who she was only going out with for 3 month was asking her to move in with him. The hadn't even got past St Valentines Day yet and this was happening.

"Say something." Dougie ordered her. "It's not as if it weren't expected."

"Yea" She breathed. Dougie grinned and Maggie felt herself smiling. Did she just say that? She felt his lips on hers as he kissed her. They pulled apart and Maggie snuggled into his chest.

"It's just earlier." Dougie whispered. "When they explained it, you looked scared or something."

"Well I thought I would be homeless. Thought I was only here because of Elle or something." Maggie whispered realising to herself how odd that sounded.

"Well you're not." Dougie whispered. "You're here because you're amazing and wonderful and gorgeous and great and -"

"I'm not having sex on this couch." She cut him off. Dougie smiled at her but didn't finish his previous compliment. Maggie giggled and pushed her head into his chest to finally fall asleep. That was the upside of the crampt conditions they were sleeping in. Close contact with Dougie.


	43. Chapter 43

_Oh. 100 reviews. Some more would be appreciated. _

_I decided to split this chapter so the rest of it is in chapter 44._

_Enjoy. _

_Shannon x_

43  
Danny laughed as Dougie walked gingerly across the bedroom.  
"Danny." Maggie giggled. "Stop laughing. It's not fair."  
Danny shot her a glance but stopped laughing replacing it with a smug grin. Dougie rolled his eyes and finally reached the door on the other side of the room and collapsed into the chair.  
"He's lucky we're off." Danny commented. "If we were working he'd have to suffer more."  
Maggie merely nodded. She'd already heard this piece of information from Tom and Claire at different moments throughout the week. It had been 7 days since the late night brick incident and Dougie and Maggie had become reclusive. Dougie because he couldn't walk that far and Maggie because she didn't want to face the faceless nobodies that had read about it in the papers. Fabricated lies had came out about deranged fans and jealous home wreckers. Danny was being forced to rest even though he was fine. Whilst Tom and Harry had been at the record company, sorting through album work and undisclosed problems with contracts etc. Dougie and Danny had taken to recording songs in Danny's home recording studio. No one knew about this except for Maggie who had been witnessing this first hand and Elle who they had been listening through headphones when she was home.  
"This is awesome." Elle sighed pulling the earphones off her head. Danny and Dougie beamed from their chairs. Maggie looked up from her magazine and smirked at Elle. "but there is something I don't understand." Elle continued. "Why keep it a secret?"  
"Well." Danny started. "Harry can't sing so what would he be doing? And Tom is all about resting and not recording anything."  
"We both just want to get back to normal." Dougie continued. "Get back to recording and stuff."  
Danny nodded and smiled at him.  
"So covering songs in your bedroom is the answer?" Elle asked sceptically.  
"It hasn't just been covers." Maggie pipped up. "Some pretty good new ones."  
"Really?" Elle asked brightly. Danny glared at Maggie but nodded. Dougie sighed and spun round in the computer chair he was sitting in and pulled out a folder throwing it over to Elle who caught it.  
"I wrote them in the hospital and then Dougie had some." Danny explained. Elle looked at the sheets in her hand and between Danny and Dougie.  
"There is enough to write 2 albums here." Elle said impressed.  
"Depressing ones yes." Danny smirked.  
"Yea but it doesn't matter." Dougie sighed. "The thing we really want to do isn't recording in secret."  
"What's that?" Maggie asked sitting up. She hadn't heard this bit of the plan. In fact before it hadn't sounded like a plan at all. It was just the two of them passing some time when they were stuck in the house.  
Danny and Dougie both looked at each other.  
"Tell us." Maggie ordered. Elle ran her hands through her hair, she had a bad feeling about this.  
"We want to tour." Danny murmured  
"What?" Maggie said outraged.  
"No" Elle snapped. "You can't. Dan you nearly died."  
Danny looked at her.  
"Danny." Elle cried. She looked at Dougie who was looking sheepishly at Maggie who was shooting him death glares.  
"Elle it's where I feel at home. It is such a big part of my life that I can't just leave behind." Danny said standing up. Elle stood up to face him.  
"You have to think about this." Elle snapped. She turned to Dougie and towered over him. "Do you agree with him."  
"Don't ask him like that." Danny defended quickly.  
"Well. Touring is fun and just because one wrong thing happened doesn't mean we should never go back. We can't let it scare us to oblivion." Dougie garbled. "Tom and Harry are running from it, I don't want to run from anything."  
Elle looked at him. Maggie sighed beside her and sat back down on the bed. Danny was still standing on the other side of her.  
"Elle you got sick one time going to that Chinese you love, did that stop you from going back and ordering the exact same thing?" Danny asked, she shot him a filthy look. "Well this is the same type of thing." He continued.  
"Our fans deserve something. Danny deserves something." Dougie stressed.  
"What another bullet, or you Dougie. Do you want a bullet in your chest?" Elle shouted. Dougie stood up.  
"I'm facing the truth Elle." Dougie said loudly. "If I walked down the street some nutter could shoot me. My window got put in last week. So I put more glass in. Repaired the hole, this is how I repair the hole, by going back and fixing it."  
Danny let go of the breath he was holding. Elle swirled round and looked at him. He stared back at her determined.  
"Fine whatever." Elle sighed. "I can't stop you. Maybe someone with a bit of sense will stop you doing something stupid."  
She turned and padded out of the room.  
"Elle." Danny yelled and ran after her.  
Maggie looked at the only other occupant in Danny's bedroom. Dougie looked up and met her gaze.  
"Do you wanna go through Dan's computer?" Dougie asked trying to forget the last conversation. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. Maggie giggle and plonked herself down on his lap.  
"Nope. I wanna listen to that song with me in it." She grinned. Dougie laughed and pulled them both over to his computer and placed the headphones over her ears. He scrolled down on the list and clicked on the song. Maggie grinned as strings from Danny's guitar hit her ears. Dougie smiled at her. He could hear the music as faint as a whisper but Maggie frowned and pulled them off her ears. As she did the earphones came loose and music played through the speakers Dougie turned to look at her.  
"What's up?" Dougie asked her. She looked at the screen where Dougie was going through Danny's Internet history.  
"What is he doing on the boards?" Maggie asked spying the familiar address. She had been keeping regular checks on the boards since she met the guys.  
"Don't change the subject." Dougie smiled at her as she grabbed the mouse from his hand and clicking on it.  
Maggie turned to him as the grey background of the boards came on screen. She smiled at him faintly.  
"I can't help but be worried. I mean look what happened to Danny, but I think that it is incredibly brave of you." Maggie smiled at him. Dougie grinned. "You need to do whatever makes you happy." She continued. "And I know this will make you happy."  
Dougie grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. Maggie giggled and they progressed until somehow Maggie was being pressed into the mattress. "We can't do this in Danny's room." She mumbled into his lips.  
Dougie murmured incoherently to her lips and Maggie giggled kissing him again.


	44. Chapter 44

44

Tom and Harry arrived from a grueling meeting where they refused to go into recording, yet again. They both thought it was best in their situation. Harry looked into the kitchen. Elle and Danny were arguing. He could hear Danny talking to her loudly but it was muffled through the door. He could see the Elle glaring at him through the glass. Music was coming from upstairs, it sounded somewhat familiar. Harry looked at Tom and they walked up the stairs to Danny's room where the door was ajar.

"What's the music?" Tom asked. Dougie and Maggie were wrapped up in each others arms on Danny's bed. Dougie sat up abruptly and Maggie squeaked out. Dougie hobbled over to the computer and tried to go back to the player where the music was coming out of. Maggie cringed as he ended up turning it louder and Danny's voice just came more pronounced through the speakers.

"Ahh turn off." Dougie yelled frustrated at the keyboard. He sighed in relief as the room returned to silence.

"What was that?" Harry asked from the door. Tom was staring at him gob smacked a step in front of him.

"That was Danny." Tom said slowly. "And you."

Dougie looked at Tom who was boring into him with his eyes. Dougie gulped and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Have you been recording?" Tom asked. "Without m-us?" He corrected himself.

Dougie shrugged not looking at him.

"Why?" Tom asked raising his voice. "Are we not a band no more?"

"We are." Danny said from behind them. Harry and Tom turned round to see him.

"Well doesn't look like it." Harry said. Dougie rolled his eyes. "What about decisions as a band?"

"Well where was the band decisions when you guys said we weren't recording?" Dougie asked. "When you guys suddenly took over everything and qualified as doctors? Well me and Danny wanted to do something whilst we were locked in the house that was actually productive and fun."

"We haven't even got half way through the ones we wrote ourselves." Danny added, hoping it would make Tom feel better.

"You've been writing?" Tom asked his eyes wide.

"What he means is that we just thought you didn't want to." Harry corrected him. "But if you want to do it then go ahead and do it."

"That is a pretty good cover." Tom sighed after a quiet pause. "At least you guys don't wanna go on tour or anything."

Dougie laughed nervously and Danny coughed slightly.

Tom looked between them before opening his mouth in a laugh. "You guys don't want to go on tour."

Dougie shot Danny a glance and Tom suddenly went red. "We are not going on tour." He shouted.

-

Tom and Harry had taken Elle's side in the tour or no tour divide. Dougie and Danny were starting to get annoyed, it had been another week and it was already February. Dougie and Danny were allowed out but had continued to record the new songs and the odd cover, without Tom. Danny knew Tom was burning to come up and sing with them. Just to have a reason to play guitar, a purpose. Because Tom had to face the truth, the shooting and the fighting wasn't going to break up the band but Tom and Harry's rash decisions were. Danny never said he couldn't come up but Tom knew he would feel uncomfortable especially after all the things he had said about not going on tour.

"This sounds crap." Dougie said frustrated from the bed. He and Danny were listening to the latest songs they had roughly recorded.

"We need Tom." Danny sighed.

"I don't see why we can't just go and record, as a band, not just acoustic versions." Dougie moaned. Danny rolled his eyes and clicked pause.

"HOUSE MEETING" Tom yelled up the stairs. Danny looked at Dougie bewildered.

"What?" Dougie asked standing up. Danny shrugged and they both walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"House meeting?" Danny asked as they opened the door. Tom was standing at the table. The girls and Harry all sitting round it. Danny and Dougie took their seats and looked up at Tom who was paler than usual. He was nervous, his hands folded to stop them shaking.

"Why are you nervous?" Dougie asked him outright.

"Dougie." Maggie hissed. He shrugged and looked back at him.

"Right well I was talking to Fletch and of course he thought recording would be a great idea." Tom started. Danny sat up straighter. "He also thinks that going on tour sometime this year would be a good idea."

"Seriously?" Dougie asked excited.

Tom nodded morbidly and whispered to himself "Anything to make more money." Elle sighed loudly and was shaking her head. Danny rolled his eyes at her but Maggie was already hugging Dougie. Claire and Amy were sitting shocked. Harry already knowing all of this had a blank expression.

"And when me and Harry were driving this morning we saw a new development of houses." Tom sighed. "Looks perfect to move to."

Danny highfived Dougie which made Maggie laugh. Claire was hugging Tom and Amy was talking excitedly to Harry. Elle sat looking blank until Danny spoke to her in a low voice that no one heard. The two of them in their own little world. She broke into a sly grin and with a flit look around the room she hugged him and whispered a small congratulations.


	45. Chapter 45

_I haven't updated in a long time, sorry. Thanks to reviews and to a couple of new readers. I'm happy you all like it. This is a shortish chapter. and I'll update soon. Thanks and please update._

45 

"This is amazing." Maggie sighed. Dougie was standing behind her, his arms wrapped round her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. They were standing in the back yard of the show room of their new house. The garden was massive and Maggie immediately loved it.

"Imagine Dougie." She whispered. "All the parties in the summer we could do out here, have a deck, and a lawn. My mum would love to plant all the flowers."

He nodded into her neck and she sighed contently.

"I love it." She whispered again holding her hand up so she could look at the sky. "We have to get this house, the sun is in the right position."

"This is the show room." Dougie pointed out, smirking at her.

"But it's a development." She whispered. "We just need one facing the right way."

Dougie rolled his eyes gently and squeezed her tightly round the waist as she pressed into his chest.

-

Danny looked out the window. It faced the garden where Dougie and Maggie were standing together in the middle of the lawn on. Danny smiled and turned to Elle who was checking something with doors.

"What d'you think?" Danny asked.

"Yea." She nodded swinging the door open and shut. "It's pretty good, good size."

Danny nodded. The house was no bigger than the current house they were in, but with 2 not 8 living in it, it would seem bigger. There was 4 good sized rooms and a large living room.

Danny nodded at her and lead her out into the landing. Amy was sitting on the stairs and they went over to her.

"What's up?" Elle asked standing beside her. Danny taking a seat on the other side, leaning against the wall.

"Ah nothing." She shook her head, looking up at her and then turning to Danny. "Harry is going on about roof tiles to the estate agent."

Elle giggled and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You like it?" Danny asked as Elle wandered down the stairs. Amy nodded her head.

"Yea it's just surreal. Last year I was listening to McFly on my ipod and the only contact I got with them was the posters on my wall and the performances on TV." Amy smiled. "And here I am. Sitting on the stairs with Danny Jones and about to move into my first house with Harry Judd."

Danny laughed at her. Amy grinned and sighed contently. They sat in silence for a minute until Amy turned to him.

"What should I get him for Valentines day?" Amy asked. Danny looked at her and shrugged.

"Well it is this weekend and I was just wondering should I get him something special?" Amy pushed.

"Amy I have enough to worry about with buying Elle something." He laughed.

Amy smirked at him and shook his head. "You have a point."

"Of course I have a point. I always have a point. I'm not like Dougie." Danny said exasperated. Amy looked at him confused.

"Pointless." Danny explained.

-

"So what d'you think?" Danny asked loudly walking into the kitchen. Dougie, Maggie and Elle were sitting at a breakfast bar esc thing in the middle. Harry on the other side leaning against the bench talking quietly to them. Claire was staring out the patio doors into the garden area and Tom was on the phone. Amy went straight to Harry's side and Danny pecked Elle quickly on the lips before looking at the others expectantly.

"I love it." Maggie breathed after a silence from everyone except Tom who was on the phone. Dougie grinned at her and Claire let out a small squeak of approval and Elle launched into colour schemes for kitchens and bathrooms.

"I could do all your houses." Elle said as she had brain wave after brain wave. "Send I don't have a job no more because of a certain someone." She grave Danny a soft shove as he smirked at her.

"I think that is a really good idea." Claire nodded.

"Not just a pretty face." Elle smiled at her.

"Hey that's my role." Amy laughed.

"A pretty face?" Harry asked. "Best talent if there ever was one."

"But you do have talents Ames." Claire threw in to be on the safe side as Harry wrapped his arms around her. Amy snorted

"You know me C. I don't have many hidden talents do I? I make cocktails and that's about it." Amy sighed. "I dropped out of school, and never went to collage. Whatever."

Maggie giggled.

"And what?" Amy said quietly. "What about you? Did you do exams?"

"I did." Maggie nodded. "GCSE's. I might go to collage next year. That is what I came to London for."

"It is?" Danny, Harry and Elle said together.

"I thought it was to see me." Elle huffed.

"And get it on with a member of McFly." Danny added. Maggie giggled.

"They were just distractions in the way of my final plan." Maggie explained. Tom appeared at the group and looked at them all.

"Tour is all set." He said. "April." He was met with a roar of approval before Danny and Dougie launched into set ideas and songs they should sing.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Amy sighed contently as she watched the swirling water on the roof on the white room she was in. The walls were awash from the red candles and light everywhere. Soft music floated over from the corner and she snuggled further into the blanket her and Harry were sharing. It was Valentine's day and for once, Amy wasn't alone or drunk. She watched the breaks in the ceiling from the reflections of the pool outside. They were at someones house, outside, in the pool house. Harry had it all arranged, he brought her there in a blindfold, and had dinner waiting for her. She was so surprised at it all. But now, as they lay in silence something was beginning to worry her.

"What is it?" Harry asked, as if on cue.

"Hmm?" Amy whispered, her mouth reluctant to move.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry elaborated.

"Nothing." Amy whispered.

"Ames." Harry whispered huskily into her ear.

Amy turned her head away from the mesmerising mirror images and looked at him. His eyes were inquiring and he looked beautiful in the dark light.

"Tell me." He urged nearly silent.

"I - nothing it's stupid." Amy sighed, kicking herself for being so cowardly.

"Amy." Harry began. He stopped talking and pressed his lips to her forehead. "If you don't wanna talk about it. That's fine. I'm always here when you need me."

Amy made a noise she hoped classified as a response and turned back to the ceiling. There was silence. But this time she couldn't hear the music, just the beating of Harry's heart.

"Ok." She sighed. "I'll tell you."

"You will?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes" Amy smiled to herself. She paused, in which Harry poked her to hurry her up.

"Well tell me then." Harry laughed. Amy giggled.

"Well y'know the other day at the show house? Well I've just been thinking. That is all I am. A pretty face. I mean it. I don't have any qualifications, I'm not smart." Amy whispered sadly.

"Don't worry about that." Harry shook his head supportively. "Amy."

"Yea." Amy sighed. "I'm trying but ever since it happened, I can't stop thinking about it. What am I doing with my life now? Nothing. I need to think of something to sustain me. I'm not working, I'm mooching off you. Living with you, using your food, and buying clothes on your cards. I feel so bad Harry. What if this relationship doesn't last?"

"Amy." Harry cut her off. "It will last. Trust me."

Amy sat up and looked at him in the eye. He was lying lazily back on the couch but a soft crease was forming on his forehead.

"What if you get tired of my ability to spend all your money? And you hate me for it and you want to end this?"

"Amy." He said again quietly. "I never want this to end, I want to be with you forever. I've never felt like this before, and it's such a warm feeling that I know nothing will change my mind, and I hope to God it never goes away."

Amy grinned at him. She even nearly felt a tear drop from her eye, this was the best Valentine's Day gift she had ever received.

-

"I'm sorry I never did anything overly romantic or anything." Tom said with a hint of guilt. "Purposing on an ice rink, kind of took it all out of me."

Claire giggled as she walked in time with him. Her hand wrapped around his and the white fogs of her breath mingling with his as they walked up the path.

"And I also apologise for the taxi driver leaving us at the end of the street." Tom laughed. Claire smiled.

"Hey he had to go home to his wife." Claire smiled. Tom gave her a raised eyebrow look. "Ok." She corrected himself. "His cat and a microwave dinner."

"That's better. I'm glad he left us down the street though. He was creepy." Tom said thinking back to their eventful ride home.

"He smelt as well." Claire sniffed wrinkling her nose.

Tom grinned at her and pulled her up the drive to the house.

"Plus we got to walk in the cold. I love that." Tom smiled

"Weirdo. Good we're home." Claire smiled. "Maybe we can go get nice and warm... in bed."

"So tactful aren't you." Tom smiled opening the door. He frowned slightly as the hall light was on he was sure they would be the first home.

"Well I don't see you complaining." Claire grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek and moving her way down his neck.

"Claire." Tom moaned and kicked the door open.

"You can't do that!" A girl screeched.

"I can do whatever I damn want." A man retorted loudly. Claire pulled away from Tom and he closed the door. Taking off his coat he pushed the living room door open. Claire peering over his shoulder and burst into laughter.

The two couples looked up from their place on the floor. Danny and Elle all dressed up, Danny's tie was flung over across the room and Elle was lying back barefoot on the rug. Dougie and Maggie both in band tees, Maggie in pyjama bottoms. A couple of bottles of beer around the TV and a open bottle of wine on the hearth. XBox controllers in Maggie and Danny's hands.

"Did you guys have a good night?" Elle asked, her hair coming down in soft waves and spread across the floor. It had grown in the past months.

"Yea." Claire nodded walking into the living room and sitting on the chair nearest the 4 of them. Tom following her and perching himself on the arm of it. "What did you guys do? I thought you all went out."

"Me and Mags decided to stay here." Dougie said.

"Actually, we wanted to be different and not conform to society and a holiday designed for card makers." Maggie corrected him.

"Translation, she didn't get Dougie anything." Elle grinned and sipped at her glass. Maggie shot her a filthy look before giving Tom and Claire a small smile.

"I'm conforming to society!" She insisted and received a laugh from Dougie behind her.

"And what about you?" Tom asked. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"We were going to go to this play thing." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Hey. It was a musical and it was going to be fun." Elle said offended.

"Yea sure." Danny rolled his eyes. "We got as far as this really fancy restaurant and the menu was even in french, but we decided to come back home, it wasn't much fun, there was 5 forks!"

Elle giggled. "He ordered snails by accident."

"Well they were nice." Danny argued. Elle smiled.

"That isn't what you said when you were sick."

"It wasn't the snails." Danny mumbled. "I'm not squeamish."

"Yea, they came and crashed our party." Dougie moaned over Danny.

"Hey." Elle said. "It was fun."

"Funner than our musical." Danny said mockingly. "Anyway. What are you doing home?"

"Photographers accosted Claire on the way to the bathroom."

"Bummer." Maggie commented unpausing the game causing Danny to shout at her indignantly.

"Yea." Claire nodded. "Ruined the night."

"Bet it did." Elle sighed and watched the TV screen mesmerised. "Wonder how Ames is doing?"

"Well didn't hear any sirens so it must be good." Danny murmured.

"How would you? Where are they anyway?" Claire asked.

"Harry blindfolded her and whisked her away to someones house." Maggie muttered. "But it's only round the corner. Harry drove around the block three times so she didn't know where they were going."

Claire spluttered with laughter and Tom shook his head.

There was a short silence.

"Are we going upstairs Tom?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yea." Tom smiled down at her before looking over at Danny and Maggie playing. "After I play a game."

Claire nodded silently and looked at the other girls having fun. This wasn't the valentines she had wanted. She didn't want it to be some like some other night at home, doing what they always did but somehow it always ended up that way.


	47. Chapter 47

47

Harry lugged the box up the path and stopped as Amy walked blindly into his back. Harry lunging for her as she nearly toppled over. Tom ran over and lifted the box of the ground and the three walked to the moving truck.

"Why do we have to do heavy lifting?" Claire was asking at the truck. Danny was rolling his eyes and Maggie was sitting on a chair in the truck directing Dougie where to put boxes. They were moving, Tom said that time was of the essence and demanded that they moved ASAP. The last fortnight was packed with documents signing and security meetings. Plus Tom ringing all the companies he had ever got a letter from and frantically changing his address. Elle selecting paints from the nearest Homebase and walking round the bare shells of their house and swiping the odd wall with a stripe of paint and umming and ahhing for 20 minutes. Maggie had found out that she was planning on doing all 4 houses the same scheme and had quickly pulled her and Dougie's house from the plans. She wanted to be unique. She had settled to documenting the move in photographs, and no doubt wallpapering any available space with the photos she took.

"Ok." Maggie said in a loud voice. "Last couple of boxes over here." She pointed to a relativly empty spot where Tom immediatly filled with 2 brown boxes labelled "Danny's crap" and Maggie hopped off the truck. "Right the other truck should be here in a minute. Should we get it to go round to the flat first?"

Elle nodded and sighed. She had to pack up the flat as well as their lease ran out at the end of the month.

"Right." Maggie smiled. "Who's up for a group photograph infront of the truck and then lunch?"

The group groaned as Maggie produced the camera she was pestering people with all morning.

"Smile." She grinned, snapping away as people pretty much ignored her and went on with their conversations, which Maggie didn't mind, it made everything look more real.

-

"It's weird." Amy said as she and Elle put the last of the kitchen utensils into a box.

"What?" Elle asked duct-taping the box shut and opening another one.

"We've hardly spent a night in this place in a year." Amy said sadly. "I mean when the guys were on tour we stayed at their house even when this was round the corner. Maggie just moved herself into Doug's bed and we all got on with it, which was weird, they weren't even together for months after that, they had hardly known each other for mere hours and she was sleeping in his bed."

"What's your point Ames?" Elle asked glaring at her as she sat on the bench and left Elle to pack.

"I'm gonna miss this place, that's all." Amy sighed. "It was our first step of independence and we had such a good time."

"I know. But we must of stayed at the guys house for a reason. It wasn't as if we missed it then, what's so different now when we might actually use our own cutlery and crap?" Elle asked.

"I know." Amy murmered. "I was just saying."

Elle rolled her eyes and sighed as Dougie and Harry arrived round the corner a minute later.

"Got boxes girls?" Harry asked kissing Amy on the forehead.

"Yea." Elle signalled to the hall. "Living room and bathroom. Others are already outside."

Harry nodded and pulled Amy out of the kitchen.

"Want help?" Dougie asked pulling a newspaper and wrapping the glasses on the bench up and setting them into a box.

"Thanks." Elle smiled. There was a slight silence except from the speaking in the next room.

"Are you excited about the move?" Dougie asked.

"Yea." Elle grinned. "Very. I won't have to live with my sister ever again."

Dougie grinned. "Well it's not that bad."

"Yea, you're landed with her now." Elle laughed ripping a sports page in half.

"You've got to love her." Dougie smiled and pulled the other half of the paper to him.

Elle looked up at Dougie, oblivious to it all he continued to wrap a glass up in paper. She smiled at him and looked back at the paper.

"Yea." She said slowly. "You have to love her."


	48. Chapter 48

_So it's been a long time since I even updated, that's why I've uploaded so much today. I'm really really sorry, but I just wasn't feeling anything for this anymore, my creativity has been zapped from art coursework. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last so enjoy this and review._

_Thanks very very much._

_Shannon x_

**Chapter 48**

"Are you excited?" Maggie asked him quietly. The room was full of people, Dougie turned to face her.

"About what?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"The tour."

"Oh, yea of course. It's what I wanted." Dougie grinned.

"It's not far now is it?" Maggie smiled back at him.

"Month and a half." Dougie nodded glancing at his watch. "What if no one buys them?"

"Of course people will buy them." Maggie smiled.

"We've been off the radar for months." Dougie sighed. "What if we've lost fans."

"If anything, you've gained some." Maggie smiled. "You've put loads into this Doug. Everything will be what you hope for."

Dougie smiled at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

There was a burst of laughter from the other side of the room and they both looked over. Elle, Amy and Claire were sat talking nervously on one of the couches. The boys were casually spread across the room. Managers and other important people were all talking together, one on the phone, another on a laptop. Paul, the camera man was there catching the moment on tape. At this very moment in time Danny was showing him his scars. Maggie rolled her eyes. He was basically broadcasting them to the population. They were being filmed for their next single which was due to come out in a couple of weeks.

Dougie looked at his watch again.

"Stop it, you're making me nervous." Maggie muttered out of the corner of her mouth as she caught Paul pan across the room. "It's only been what? 10 minutes?"

"9." Dougie sighed and drank deeply from his mug. "Nine past nine."

They looked up at the abrupt silence.

"Dougie come over here." One of his managers said. He walked over and stood in the bare kitchen. Elle hadn't got round to painting Tom's house yet in the fortnight they had moved in.

"Good news?" Danny asked, his fingers dancing on the table.

"Oh no. I knew it." Dougie moaned. "No one bought any. We are such a failure!"

"Quite the opposite." He said, his tone un readable.

"Well." Tom snapped after a silence. "Tell us."

"Manchester is sold out already." He said simply. He was met with silence.

"That is..." Danny started but Tom had already whooped and the room exploded with laughter and shouts and whooping and everything basically joyful.

"See, I told you." Maggie grinned at Dougie, he laughed and picked her up ignoring her shrieks and spun her around before kissing her.

"Yea." He said breathlessly as they pulled apart. She was blushing as someone wolf whistled and was aware of the camera on them. "That you did." Dougie grinned again and kissed her once more.

"Manchester is sold out, Glasgow is well on its way. We've already added another date at Wembley." The previous man said hurriedly. "Dublin is pushing an event to give us another night. The website is down because of Internet traffic on it and the phone lines are all blocked."

Another man walked through the door hanging up on a mobile. "That was Kelly." He grinned. "She just walked into a Virgin and girls were crying because they didn't get a ticket. The line was the whole way down the street at 6 this morning."

"That's great." A person said excitedly from the corner.

"Well not really." Harry dead panned. "People crying really isn't a celebratory point is it?" He was met with small laughs.

"Champagne?" Amy said smiling producing a bottle and a handful of glasses looped round her fingers impossibly.

-

The April sunlight shone down onto the road littered with puddles as the two cars travelled down the road into the industrial estate.

"I don't know why I have to come." Elle sighed as they stepped out of their car outside a large building with little windows and a blacked out sign. "I could be colour arranging."

"Well you should have stayed and done that." Harry complained. "I thought you were doing our house? It's been a month and a half and you still haven't painted our walls. It's all plastery and grey."

"Should have done it yourself." Maggie sighed.

"Well you didn't, did you?" Elle pointed out. "You got painter and decorators in."

"Got the job done." Maggie shrugged. "Our house is all furnished and nice. Homely. Like a real home. Painted. Fresh. Not dusty."

Elle rolled her eyes. "I think we get the point."

"It would be nice to have walls without multicoloured stripes down them." Danny agreed. "What firm did you use?"

"We aren't spending money on them when I could do it perfectly for a fraction of the price." Elle sighed.

"Yea." Tom started. "But we want it done sometime this year."

"Whatever" Elle snapped. Danny grinned at Tom. Harry nodded in agreement. He and Tom used combined force to pull the large door open with a shudder and a loud noise and scrunching of metal.

"Has that door never been opened or what?" Maggie asked. "It looks like a big industrial door."

"We are in a industrial estate." Amy replied smartly.

Maggie looked at her. "That doesn't mean everything is industrial like with big wheels and cogs y'know." She retorted.

"There's a door right here." Elle commented walking through a normal door made out of a light metal. Danny laughed at Harry and Tom and shook his head walking into the cold room.

"What is this place again?" Claire asked. Tom grabbed her hand and walked across the nearly empty warehouse.

"It's creepy." Elle agreed, pulling her jacket tighter round her body as the coldness caught up with her. "Has it even been used recently?" She asked eyeing the grey walls and the shelving along the back of the large room. The roof stretched up to the sky, two or three floors. She could see the timber and the steel in the roof. A puddle lay conspicuously in the middle of the room and she shivered again.

"It's basically instrument graveyard." Dougie mumbled catching up with the others Maggie following them.

"Why are we here?" Amy asked quietly but her voice still came out loud.

"All the stuff from the tour got landed here. It's like a big storage place." Tom explained. They arrived at a wooden door of an office, which was made of brick and painted white that jutted out of a grey wall and looked very out of place. Tom raised his hand and he knocked.

"But why do you need to come here?" Elle asked again. "I mean what have you guys been using in the meantime?"

"Well we didn't really come to get it. Other things on our mind and we didn't need them." Tom spoke and knocked on the office door again.

"And with the tour in two weeks I want to get my drum kit for it." Harry said. "I was practicing on my normal one at home but this is like my lucky one."

"Lucky." Maggie said exasperated.

"Yea." Harry smiled at her. "Lucky."

"You got sho-" Maggie started but cut off as the door opened.

"Ah hello." An old man said perching his glasses on his nose. "McFly. Step this way."

He stepped out of the office and walked across the hall. The walls echoed his footsteps in the emptiness and they all followed his towards a set of metal rooms. The walls were like that of a room but as there was no roof they were like open boxes. The walls stopped as if there was a floor above them and looked slightly odd. The man took a key off a long chain and slipped it into the door. It swung open and he flicked on a light.

"Will one of you come and sign it out? Settle payment?" The man asked. Everyone looked at Tom and he nodded following him out of the room/locker.

Harry walked towards his drum kit and looked at it skeptically.

"Oh lovely." He said sarcastically. "Nice bullet holes in it."

"What?" Amy asked following him. Dougie was already inspecting his bass that was hanging on a hook. Danny was grimacing at the dry blood on his.

"You were so lucky." Amy cried and hugged him tight. "That could have hit you."

The others peered over their shoulder and looked at the two holes in the front of the drum.

"Huh. Maybe it was lucky." Maggie grinned at him.

"See told you it was." Harry laughed.

"Right guys." Tom smiled at the door minutes later. "Let's grab the stuff we need, we'll get someone to come get the other things and go practise."

"You girls staying to watch?" Dougie asked grabbing his bass and slinging it over his shoulder along with Danny's guitar. Ignoring the blood stained straps of them both. He grabbed an amp and threw a couple of cables at Maggie.

"Yea." Elle said opening a case and peering in. "Can we go grab lunch first?"

"Yea I'm starved." Danny nodded opening a box before going to help Harry dismantle his "lucky drum kit".

"Me too." Maggie moaned. "Can we go to that place that does that all you can eat thing?"

Dougie laughed. "A buffet Maggie?" She grinned at him poking her tongue out of her mouth. There was a murmur of agreement from the rest.

"And can we get doughnuts?" Maggie asked accepting another cable from Dougie who snorted again. "Sorry." She said quietly to him. "I'm hungry."

"Course we can." Tom laughed grabbing his own equipment.

"Great." Claire smiled. "Let's go mateys."

"Mateys?" Maggie asked as they left the room and made their way, arms full to the cars. The sun welcoming and warming them up.

"Yea." Claire laughed winking. "Tally-ho my mateys."


	49. Chapter 49

Maggie sniffed and wiped at her eyes quickly after the sharp knock on the door. She viewed her appearance in the mirror before unlocking the door and stepping out into the hall.

"Hey." She said cheerfully to the knocker.

"You ok?" Dougie asked suspiciously.

"Yes." She smiled but her throat croaked and she could feel tears burn the back of her eyes. Dougie smiled and wrapped her arms round her neck. She felt his lips press on her temple and she smiled. He pulled away from her and she showed him her smile. Dougie smiled back and stepped towards the bathroom.

"No" Maggie said quickly. Dougie spun round and looked at her.

"What?" He asked leaning up against the wall confused.

"I can't..." She started.

"Can't what?" Dougie asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"I need to tell you this. I can't go on not." She whispered. Dougie stepped to her again as she started to cry.

"Tell me what? You can tell me anything." Dougie whispered into her ear. He felt her shift in his arms and he lead her into the bathroom as she began to sob. He sat her down on the bathtub. Running his hands up her bare arms that were goosepimpily and cool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her tightly and kissed her forehead. She settled down and stopped crying looking up into his eyes. Dougie knelt down and they were almost eye level. "C'mon. What is it?" He lightly touched her arm and rubbed slowly up and down. Maggie shuddered as she breathed.

"I'll tell you everything." Maggie whispered shakily. "Everything." She repeated. "About why I had to leave home and everything."

Dougie nodded and settled onto his legs so he was comfortable. Maggie had to look down to meet his eyes. She stared at his blonde hair for a long time.

"Mags." Dougie whispered. Maggie turned and looked at the frost glass window where she could see a distorted blue sky.

"When I was 17." Maggie started shakily. Her voice quiet. "I started going out with Andrew Cramer. He was in my year at school we'd been flirting during term and when school broke off for summer we made it official. So we were spending lots of time together wasting away the long school free days. You saw where he lived, it was so close. We really got to know each other and I really fell for him." Maggie looked over at Dougie and he nodded. "Well we were in town one night. We were at this club place and y'know drinking and stuff. So four of us left the group and got in this cab home. Andrew got in the front and we were crossing the cross roads." Maggie stopped to catch her breath and tried to will the memories to fade. Dougie closed his eyes. He could tell what was coming next. He knelt up and pulled Maggie into his arms in a tight embrace.

"He died." Maggie rasped. "The other two that were with us, Jonny got seriously hurt. Me and Michelle were alright. Paul Cramer was furious. He was his brother and it was then that I realised how powerful he was. Andrew was always hiding it away from me. Pro-protecting me. Paul didn't blame me at the start but his father went mad. A couple of months later he was found on the railway tracks. Dead. Possible suicide. Possible murder. It didn't matter. The man that basically ruled the town was dead and his son took over." She muttered. "Paul became ruthless, he had taken over his fathers position and everything went to his head. He became more powerful, it became you don't hurt them they don't hurt you type of situation. They looked after the community in return for a shut mouth and a turned eye. Paul began bribing more people and crime escalated. It was like a turf war between everyone. There was rumours flying about everywhere about me and half of my friends would hardly talk to me anymore. I couldn't cope anymore, our window was put in one night and scared me half to death." Maggie gasped for a breath and swallowed. Dougie patted her back reassuringly. "There were gangs of them on the corners you walked past. All of them knew who I was. Paul had people following me and everything, he blamed everything on me." She murmured hysterically.

Dougie felt her tears on his neck.

"I wanted out so badly." Maggie whispered darkly. "There was nothing I hadn't considered doing." Dougie turned his head round sharply. She tilted his head away from his gaze and Dougie gasped.

"Doug." She pleaded. Dougie dropped his hands from her back and covered his mouth with them. He swiveled on his ankles and collapsed against the bath. Maggie hiccuped and sobbed. Maggie sank down beside him. She reached out and pulled his hands away from his eyes and held them tight in her hands pulling him to face her. He didn't speak to her. She just sighed beside him.

"It doesn't matter, nothing happened! Cut along story short. I owe my life to the Cramers. Jason started to talk to me and helped me get out of the town." She sighed sadly. Dougie closed his eyes again and she pressed into his legs with her fists. He snapped them open again.

"I left town. Maggie whispered. "I just travelled around for a while, dealing with everything and then I met you and finally it all went away."

Dougie looked at her.

"Doug." Maggie whispered. "I love you. You made me realise how stupid I was and how lucky I am now." Dougie smiled alittle. Maggie giggled quietly.

"Yea c'mon Dougs smile." Maggie laughed. Dougie grinned at her. She leant forward and kissed his softly. He responded slowly by moving his bottom lip slightly. Maggie dropped her head onto his chest and Dougie inhaled the shampoo off her hair. They sat like that for a minute or two. Something was reassuring to them both, pressed up together and breathing deeply against each other was calming. Maggie smiled to herself.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Dougie asked quietly. "Is it because of the court case coming up? It's ages away Maggie." Maggie lifted her head and looked at him.

"Because, there's something else." Maggie whispered. "Apart from the first time I said I love you ever in my whole life... and you never said it back."

Dougie looked at her sharply, opening his mouth to say something but she pressed her hand to his mouth and she grinned. "I'm pregnant."

-

Danny bounced on the balls of his feet outside Dougie's door.

"Where the hell were you?" Danny asked. "Thought we were meeting at 2?"

"Something came up." Dougie shrugged. "Come in."

Danny rolled his eyes, he was already half way down Dougie's hall.

"Dude." Danny sighed walking into the kitchen. "You better have beer."

"Why?" Dougie asked. "It's 3 in the afternoon." He added in an afterthought.

"I have to be soo drunk before I get up tonight." Danny whispered.

"You'll be fine Dan." Dougie reassured his friend.

Danny nodded and smiled weakly. "Beer?"

"Fridge." Dougie nodded. Danny opened the fridge and his head disappeared behind the door.

"Want one?" Danny asked.

"No thanks." Dougie shook his head. "Hey Mags."

"Hi." She smiled nervously at him pecking him on the lips. Dougie grinned at her.

"Megan, wanna a beer?" Danny asked.

"No." Maggie shook her head. "Can't"

"Can't?" Danny asked suspiciously.

Dougie coughed and looked at him. "Yea. She um has to drive tonight." He poked Maggie in the ribs and she nodded.

"Yea. Driving." She agreed.

Danny looked between them and frowned.

"No." Danny shook his head pointing at them. "Somethings up."

"What?" Dougie said. His voice reaching an octave higher than usual. "Nothings up"

"Everything is down." Maggie nodded turning her back to them and looking in the cupboard.

"C'mon" Danny pleaded. "Tell me."

"Dan." Dougie moaned. "Nothi-"

"Dougie I know something is up." Danny pointed out. "I won't tell anyone. Just myself. I'll probably forget tomorrow."

Maggie giggled and turned round to them again and looked up at Dougie who was looking at the floor. He was fidgeting with his t-shirt and Maggie breathed deeply.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. Danny's jaw dropped and he nearly dropped the bottle of beer he was holding. Maggie nodded and pressed up against Dougie who was looking at Danny's reaction with amusement.

"Really?" Danny asked looking directly at Dougie as if waiting for conformation, when his mouth finally moved.

Dougie nodded a slight smile glazing his face. Danny broke into a grin and walked over the 2 steps pulling them both into a hug together. They 3 of them stood in the kitchen in Danny's arms before Danny spoke.

"I'm gonna be an uncle." Danny laughed. "And I mean it, the other guys might think they're uncles but I'm more important plus I am through Elle."

Maggie frowned. "Don't tell anyone else yet. We're just gonna wait. Until after the show anyway. I don't want Elle to know yet."

"Why?" Danny asked releasing them.

"Just. Not the family knowing." Maggie sighing. Dougie smiled at her and Danny nodded. The phone rang and Danny answered it.

"Yea T. We're coming now." Danny sang into the phone. "Just stretching my vocal cords... Yea he's here... I ran out of beer."

Maggie laughed and picked up her jacket. "Let's go guys."

Danny nodded hanging up the phone and heading towards the door.

-

Dougie nuzzled into her shoulder as they hugged before they pulled apart. "Dougie"

"Yea" Dougie murmured.

"You'll be great." Maggie smiled reassuringly. He nodded at her and she pressed a kiss onto his lips. "Now go and do your thing."

Dougie nodded and grinned at her. "And remember." She whispered. "I'll be right here when you get back, me and the baby."

Dougie looked down at her she wrapped her arms round his waist. "Love you Doug."

"Love you too Mags." Dougie whispered to her. She beamed up at him and pressed a kiss on his lips again before grabbing him in another tight hug.

Ever since they had spoken earlier Maggie felt more connected to Dougie than ever before. She sighed into his chest breathing in a mixture of aftershave and Dougie smell with a hint of Comfort Fabric Softener when she breathed in again. She smiled into his soft shirt and she felt his mouth drop to her head. As he kissed her hair and she felt his chin dig into her skull.

-

"I'm so proud of you." Elle whispered to Danny. "You're really brave."

"Thanks Elle." Danny smiled at her. She kissed him tightly on the lips and he smiled into it.

"And I'm sorry about me not wanting you to do this." Elle whispered.

"Ssshdon't" Danny shook his head.

"But I really am." Elle nodded. Danny pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

"But I really don't care." Danny smiled warmly at her. She giggled and he kissed her another time. "You being here is enough."

Elle grinned at him and pulled him into another rib breaking hug.

"It's finally here." She said to him. He beamed at her. He wasn't over excited as he normally was. He wasn't really really nervous either. It just felt right. Like he had been waiting his whole life to be here and now, he was finally doing it with his best friends and the love of his life.

-

Claire and Tom watched as Danny and Elle kissed quickly on the lips.

"Finally everything's back to normal." Claire mentioned. Tom nodded and kissed her behind the ear.

"Tom." Claire laughed. "You know that tickles."

"Sorry babe." Tom smiled at her. She grinned at him and kissed his fingertips.

"These." She mentioned to his fingers. "Are gonna work magic tonight."

Tom smiled at her. "You don't need it but good luck." She kissed his thumb and then his littlest finger.

"Claire." Tom smiled at her.

"Yea." Claire laughed looking into his eyes.

"You're perfect." Tom commented. Claire looked up at him.

"Nobody is perfect Tom." Claire whispered. They closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together.

"You are to me well." Tom whispered into her lips. He felt them turn up into a smile before being pushed against his again. The taste of apple lipgloss entering his mouth as he grinned. He ran his hand over her fingertips. His own fingers stopping as they came in contact with the ring on her finger.

"Go have fun." She whispered to him as he looked down at the glistening stone on her finger.

-

Amy and Harry stood in the corner. Harry's arms were loosely hanging over Amys shoulders and hers were round his waist. "I'm so happy."

"Me too Ames." Harry responded quietly.

"You gonna be ok t'night?" Amy asked smiling at him.

"Yea. I mean everything so far has went to plan. Just stay optimistic. For Danny's case more than mine."

Amy smiled at her boyfriends caring side.

"Everything will be fine right?" Harry asked nervously. "Lightening never stikes twice. Right? No one will try to shoot. Knock on wood." Harry looked frantically round for a wooden object to knock on.

Amy giggled. "Since when have you been superstitious?"

Harry rolled his eyes which made Amy giggle more and squeeze him.

"Well you do have a lucky drum kit." Amy laughed. Harry smiled and looked at the couples round the room. Danny, Dougie, Elle and Maggie were sitting on the sofa at the far side of the room. Tom and Claire were talking by the bench and some of the other guys were by the door talking together.

"Alright guys." Harry said to the 3 of them. "Let's go do this."

They all nodded. Danny and Dougie untangling themselves from the sofa and Claire joining Elle and Maggie.

"Maybe we should all do a cheesy hands in thing." Dougie suggested as he joined Harry and Tom in the middle of the room.

"What about we all hug?" Tom asked. Danny grinned and pulled them all into a hug. Elle smiled at Claire but it went unnoticed to Maggie who was staring at Dougie with a glimmer in her eye. Paul Caslin was filming it for the documentary and Amy was awwing in the corner.

"Hey D." Harry whispered so no one but the four of them could hear. They were all still standing there.

"Yea." Danny and Dougie answered at the same time. They all laughed. They girls looked on confused. Maggie's face lit up at the sight of Dougie laughing.

"Danny" Harry continued.

"Aw." Dougie whimpered. Harry glared at him as they moved into a huddle like group.

"It's gonna be ok man." Harry whispered. Danny nodded and smiled at him.

"Nervous?" Tom asked him.

"Mmm ok." Danny shrugged, "Those beers at Dougs are doing the trick."

Dougie rolled his eyes.

"How's everyone else? You haven't been on stage since either? Must be scared too." Danny said concerned.

"Shitless." Dougie muttered. Danny gave him a significant look. He had the most to loose now with the baby on the way. Dougie smiled at him and Danny repeated the action.

"We'll all do good. We've beat it before." Harry reassured them. All of them nodded.

"G'Luck." Danny whispered before they went to break apart.

"Guys" Dougie whispered. The three leaned closer and paid attention to him. "You know whatever happens after tonight and what ever is going to happen in like our future and all that shit. I want to know that this has been the best time of life and that you all are my best friends for ever, my family even."

Danny stared at him in awe, Harry grinned and nodded.

"Doug I think you summed it up pretty well there." Harry whispered to him. Dougie smiled, embarrassed.

"Yea." Tom nodded. "We all feel the same way."

"Thanks." Dougie whispered to himself.

"Right come on you muppet, stop going all mushy." Harry moaned. They all nodded and pulled away with one final hug. All of the girls awwing and ooohing. Danny pulling Dougie into a last hug as Harry and Tom grabbed a last minute drink and were already half way out of the room.

"Let's go Doug" Danny grinned at him. Dougie nodded. With a final look at the girls on the sofa. Maggie grinned at him and he was out in the corridor, about to go on stage. Dougie steadied himself with a few calming breaths and followed Danny down the white hall. It was loud as the support band banged out the last drum beats and dark. Screaming ensued, Dougie focused on the back of Danny's head as he bopped along the hall. Harry and Tom laughing about something ahead of him.

-

The crowds screamed as the song finished. Basically they had screamed the whole way through the show and belted out the lyrics. A girl in the front row had actually passed out which amused Dougie a lot. Tom of course got over worried but she came to and started to laugh it off, which relieved him. The banners were back and Dougie had to admit they were creative as ever, he might have missed them. Lots of ones for Danny. It was as if he had grown an extra fan base because of the incident.

"Thank you." Tom shouted into the mic.

The crowds screamed louder. Dougie stared out into the bright lights focused on him and the rest of the guys. It was good to be back.

"It uh means a lot that you're all here." Tom continued. "And we are very grateful of your continuous support."

"Yea" Danny spoke into the mic. He had to stop as screaming erupted. Danny strummed the first cord of _All About You_ on his guitar and grinned. "Now I hope none of you are gonna shoot me."

_The End_

_I had a whole extra plot line set out for a sequel which ties up everything from this story much better but at the minute I can't find time to get anything decent written down so I don't think I'll continue. And I cut some stuff out of the chapter because it didn't fit with a complete end, so if it doesn't make sense, sorry. _

_I want to thank everyone for reading this and I hope that you all have enjoyed it. I'm sorry that it took along time to post it all. To be honest I kind of forgot about it. _

_Thanks, S x_


End file.
